Phoenix Flame
by QueenBattousai
Summary: The first time it was up, it was hard to read. Then the second time, the chapters were screwed up. Now, let's see if this will work.
1. Prologue

Phoenix Flame  
  
From the Author of Phoenix Call Erin Prazan  
  
Prologue  
  
Afghanistan, a large mountainous desert with little hope of survival. At least one man thinks he can save it. Osama bin Laden, an evil and cold man with evil and cold intentions, looks toward the horizon from his cave home. One of his many women of the night lay sleeping. She is not on his mind. Another is, young at the age of 15, powerful and free, she is the only thing between him and world domination. She had already defeated him once, almost as if by fault. Just as he was thinking about her, one of his own minions walks up to him. "We have finished with the Genosaurus' repairs. Is there any other commands?" Bin Laden looked at the man bowing at his side. "Of course there are orders you fool. And they will always be the same until it is complete. You must capture and kill Erin Prazan!" 


	2. Washu's Discovery

Chapter 1 Washu's Discovery  
  
"SEVERUS SNAPE! GET BACK HERE WITH MY DOUGHNUT!" I screamed as I ran after a black clad man in his late twenties.  
  
"Not a chance you cookie bandit!" He yelled behind him as I gained, fuming. I had bought a non-Krispy Kream doughnut, very rare these days, and Severus went behind my back and took it, there was no justice. So I stole his cookie, big deal.  
  
"There they go again." Sighed Washu as she and the others watched helplessly as I gained on the soon to be helpless man. Severus wasn't what you called an athlete. He barely got out of work with enough time for dinner, and then he hit the hay, exhausted. WHAM! I dove and hit the inside of his knees, making him fall to the ground.  
  
"Ouch!" He moaned as I wrenched the doughnut from his hands.  
  
"And another point to the Red Phoenix!" I shouted as I headed back to the others. It had been three months since Washu and the others, Ryoko, Kiyone, and Mihoshi landed on our planet on their ships. Domino, my adopted little sister or daughter, what ever you want to call her, and been a part of our family for well over a year.  
  
"Will you ever learn Severus, that when you piss Erin off you have dire consequences."  
  
"Thank you for that piece of useless information Fawkes, I'll try to remember that."  
  
Fawkes, a young phoenix, stretched out her wings. "Well don't say I didn't warn you." She replied hotly, "And besides, you need to get out more, you used to almost beat Erin in foot races, even in Animagi form."  
  
".Even in Animagi form... Hooey!" Mocked Severus as I nibbled on my doughnut. As I ate, I fingered the gold medallion around my neck. It had been almost two years since I got this medallion from Fawkes, beings I was the rightful holder. I was a reincarnation of the daughter of Ra, once cursed as a white wolf, now in a new body. The wolf was my Animagi now. Severus had just learned how to become an Animagi just three weeks ago. A black panther. We had nicknamed him Shadow Cat as he hides amongst the shadows in his animal form. I was known as Wolfsbane to most, but mostly known as the Red Phoenix. I had become a super heroine over night, making my debut by saving my friends from the terrible Osama bin Laden, who had been after my blood since two years ago.  
  
I had just turned 16, bin Laden not knowing this, and had my driver's license. At night, I would go to rave's with Ruth and Chris, my two best friends since 7th Grade. I was now in tenth grade and was the second oldest of my friends. I would usually turn to them if I was having problems with my family.  
  
Chris hero worshipped Ryoko, the intergalactic space pirate, also a character from the Tenchi Muyo series on Cartoon Network. Washu was the ever knowing scientist who was always thinking. Kiyone and her partner Mihoshi were members of the Galaxy Police Force.  
  
Severus and I had been together since bin Laden first broke into my house in the summer of 2002, when I was 14. He had taken care of me when I was hurt or sick, or just needed someone to turn to.  
  
Domino had an unknown past being an orphan. She had come to us on a rainy night with only a black tulip in her hand.  
  
* * *  
  
As we stood there in Washu's lab, a strong voice echoed around us. "Well, looks like Severus had another run in with Erin today I see." We all spun around to see a huge black horse standing in the door way back to our dimension, my house.  
  
"Good morning Dogma, you'd ya sleep?" Asked Ryoko as I gave Severus one more punch in the side.  
  
"I slept well, thank you." Dogma replied. If I had met Dogma exactly two years earlier, I would have thought I had gone nuts. You see, Dogma was no ordinary horse. He was in fact, an Elemental. A horse like creature, an Elemental had the power of an element of the world. Dogma was the Stallion of Death, but he despised war and murder. Dogma was top dog amongst the other Elementals, who have all died at least 11 times. Another thing that was handy with Elementals was that they could die only if they were killed. After they were killed, they would be reborn as a foal. Dogma had never been killed, and as such, he was 50,000 years old. I reached over and patted Dogma on his neck. He nuzzled me with his velvety muzzle.  
  
As I shared some of my doughnut with him, Washu's laptop began to beep. We whirled around to see an object heading toward Earth with incredible speed. It was small enough not to destroy the planet, but was large enough to take out a few acres of land. As we watched Washu nudged me.  
  
"Erin, the object is heading for the mall, the Red Phoenix's favorite place to shop." And with wink from her, I understood what she meant. Quickly I backed away from the others and yelled, "PHOENIX TRANSFORM POWER!" With a flash from my medallion and a burst of flame, I was transformed into the costume that made me famous. I was now in the red and gold costume of the Red Phoenix. Quickly on winged feet I dashed out the door and jumped into the air. I flew at a terribly fast speed toward the mall, where I saw the object falling. Upon closer inspection, I saw it was a small ship, spinning out of control. With all the strength I could muster, I shot under the ship and pressed up onto it as it hit my hands. Shakily, I flew into the parking lot and set down the ship. As I approached the cockpit of the small ship, Washu's voice came over the headsets speakers in the wings on my visor.  
  
"Erin, on closer analysis, I found that this ship belongs to a race of being known as a Cyber Char, a humanoid like Charmeleon. They are said to be the protectors of the planet of Titanis. They are skilled warriors and should be approached with extreme caution."  
  
"Thanks for the information Washu, Red Phoenix out."  
  
I walked toward the capsule and opened the cockpit to find a female Cyber Char, tied up and gagged with her ship programmed to crash into the planet. She wore a yellow, light weight armor and helmet. The orange visor looked like it had the same features as my own. I lifted her head slightly to find her eyes closed. She was unconscious, probably passed out as the ship hit Earth's atmosphere. Slowly I lifted her out of the cockpit. Her tail hit my leg, which didn't burn me as it had the Charmeleon tail, complete with flame. And without a word I soared back to my house.  
  
* * *  
  
The Cyber Char was out cold for several hours until I splashed water in her face. "What.*cough*.in the.*cough*...hell?" She looked around panicky as we looked at her. "Who.who.are you?" She said as she spotted us.  
  
"Ya know, for a skilled warrior she's kinda scared, don't you think?" I asked Washu as she handed the Cyber Char a towel. She nodded, the Cyber Char was a little more chicken then she remembered them to be.  
  
"I will ask again, who are you?" Asked the Cyber Char as she took a light saber from her belt and flashed it under my chin.  
  
"If you will be as so kind as to take your sword from my throat, I would be more then happy to tell you." I said calmly as she started to shake. She lowered the sword and I rubbed my throat to make sure she hadn't cut anything. "Thank you." I breathed as she hooked the saber back to her belt. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Erin Prazan, this is Severus Snape, Washu, Ryoko, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Fawkes, Dogma, and Domino. And you are?"  
  
"Is this an interrogation?" She asked sarcastically as I took the now wet towel from her.  
  
"No, it's called an introduction."  
  
"Huh, well then, my name is Charla, Princess of the Cyber Char's." She extended her hand to shake, which we all looked at her in amazement.  
  
"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Your Highness." I said uneasily as I shook her clawed hand.  
  
"Oh please, call me Charla. I really don't like to be given special attention."  
  
"OK, um, Charla. Why were you tied in that rocket? If you don't mind me asking." I asked uneasily as Severus helped her up. She scowled angrily, not at me, but what I said had made her mad about something. "Well it all started about a year ago, my father had died unexpectedly. Beings he was dead, my mother had taken the throne, much to the distaste of my father's brother, Charles. About a week ago, my mother died of an illness that had been raging through our planet like wild fire. We where able to stop it, but it had already taken a great toll on my people.  
  
"I had caught it but was able to pull through, same as my uncle. After my mother died, I was to take the throne. My uncle however, wanted the throne so bad he could taste it. So, one night, he slipped a sleeping potion into my drink and I was zonked out. While I was sleeping, he must have tied me and gagged me and stuck me in that rocket. He probably wanted me to stay asleep long enough to crash into your planet and be killed, but he wasn't successful, thanks to you." She reached over and patted me on the shoulder. "Now I must return to my people and try to undo the things my uncle has done, but unfortunately, I now have no ship."  
  
Washu looked thoughtful for a moment, and then in exasperation, yelled out. "I'll build you a ship!"  
  
Charla looked at Washu in astonishment. "Are you a clever enough scientist to mange it?"  
  
"My dear, you cut me to the quick. You see, you are speaking to the great scientist Washu. Of course I could build you a ship."  
  
Charla smiled a great big toothy smile and hugged Washu. "Oh thank you! Thank you!" We practically had to pry her off of the poor woman.  
  
* * *  
  
We were soon sitting at my kitchen table, a cup of tea in front of us, except for Charla and me. We had Mt. Dew and tea bags, which I was surprised Charla liked it. She said it was rare on Charmeletar, her planet, and it was considered a royal treat. Only the Royal Family could drink it on special occasions. We sat around the table as she told us about her planet, its many volcanoes, its mountains, valleys, rivers, lakes, oceans. For a planet housing creatures that resembled fire type Pokemon, it was covered in mostly water.  
  
Just as we got to the part were she was explaining her people, Washu ran upstairs with some news. "Erin, one of bin Laden's partners has set up base and is going to set loose a reign of terror on the country."  
  
"Where at?"  
  
"London, England." 


	3. Medallion Lost!

Chapter 2 Medallion Lost!  
  
"Passengers, please remain seated until the plane has come to a complete stop. Thank you and welcome to London." Came the flight attendants voice over the intercom. I stood up as soon as the plane came to a complete stop. I was still a little air sick from the plane ride, Severus, who was sitting next to me, was just glad to be on his home turf. As we exited the plane, Severus gave me some startling news.  
  
"I won't be with you the whole time; I have work to do at the Ministry of Magic. You promise not to get into any trouble?" I nodded and hugged him good bye before I boarded the cab.  
  
As I was on my way to the hotel, the driver asked me where I was from. "Omaha, Nebraska, in the states." I answered as he turned a corner. I sat back and looked out the window into the bright sunshine. After I checked in to the hotel and settled in, my owl, Blizzard, flew in through my window. It was from Washu. It read:  
  
Erin,  
  
Bin Laden's partner is said to have a hideout in the old warehouse complex downtown from your hotel. He is also said to have a cast member from a local movie as a hostage. Hurry and find that guy!  
  
Washu  
  
I looked out my window again and looked over at my backpack. I transformed and strapped it on. All I had was stupid sweater that Washu gave me, being I was only staying one night; I might as well pack light. I stepped out onto the window sill and flew out. After a few minutes I had found what I was looking for.  
  
* * *  
  
Lowered down to the ground and put my backpack onto the ground near the gate behind a trash can and a bush. I was careful walking toward the building nearest me, which had its lights on. As I slowly opened the door, I heard voices from inside; a deep British voice was talking.  
  
"Well Mr. Rickman, it seems the ransom for your safe return hasn't come as it was planned. Well there is only one thing to do." Said the voice as I leaned closer for a better sound. Rickman? I thought to myself as I heard the sound of rustling for something on a messy desk. "Well, good bye Mr. Rickman."  
  
"Hold it right there Sweeny Toad!"  
  
The fat man holding a six shot pistol swung around toward me as I stood in the doorway.  
  
"Who are you?" He yelled angrily as I approached.  
  
"I am the Red Phoenix and I eat punks like you for breakfast so you better watch out!"  
  
The man just laughed. "And how are you going to do that being I'm going to dispose of you like I will Mr. Rickman here." He moved so I could see the man tied next him. And with that, my worst fears had been realized. Sitting in the chair was one of my favorite actors, Alan Rickman. He was still in his Snape outfit from the Harry Potter movie, in which they were in progress of filming the fourth one. I stood, shaking in anger and shock. Now I had to act fast, because if I didn't, the TARST's (The Alan Rickman Stalkers Trio and Co.) would have my head. And as I was a member, it was my duty to make sure he was safe. Quick as a flash I was standing next to the man, and with a swift motion, I punched him in the face. As he fell to the floor, I cut Alan free.  
  
"Are you alright Mr. Rickman?" I asked as he rubbed his wrists. "I'm fine thank you. Now I think we'd better call the authorities on these terrible men." I nodded in agreement as I pulled the man up by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"Nice try bud, but I have one word to say to you, Denied!" I said in his ears as I heard cars coming up the gravel road.  
  
"Oh, shit. I'll bet you anything that's his men." Said Mr. Rickman as I dragged the boss to a nearby closet.  
  
"Don't worry, if there's less then twenty I can take them."  
  
Sure enough, 10 burly men burst through the door as if it was paper. Quickly I jumped up onto a chair and stood, pointing and counting. "Let's see.There's.one two three four five six seven eight nine.so there's ten of you and one of me, what's a poor girl to do?" I said as I took a handkerchief from my front and started a fake sob. And with one blow from the noise, I was surrounded in a puff of smoke and disappeared.  
  
"Huh, where'd she go?" Muttered the lead henchmen.  
  
"Oh boys!"  
  
The men whirled around to find me lying on a conveyer belt. Smiling I started to hover off the conveyer belt, looking a lot like the Skull Kid in Majora's Mask. All at once, the men jumped me trying to get a hold of me. As if they could, I had teleported again out of their reach.  
  
"You call that reliable? Honestly if that guy was rich, wouldn't he be able to afford more reliable henchmen, ones that can catch me?"  
  
I laughed my heart out watching them trip over one another. Then all of a sudden, I heard the sound sirens coming towards us. Police cars. Quickly as I could I hit the floor on both feet and dashed toward the door. I was using the Speed wings so they could follow, not catch. As I neared the door, Mr. Rickman was already waiting.  
  
"Move, get out of my way they're coming after me!" I yelled as I screeched to a halt. I pushed him outside and slammed the door and locked it. "Oops, I forgot to tell them their boss is in the closet. Oh well, alls well that ends well." I said as we walked toward the police cars. But before we could reach them, a huge explosion threw Mr. Rickman against the ground, I, on the other hand, was caught in it. I could feel the flame burning at my flesh as I tried to put up my shield to protect me. But before I could, a large piece of glass ripped the medallion off of my chest. I dashed out of the flames as quickly as I could.  
  
With the magic I had still in my body I was able to heal my burns and chest where the glass cut it. But I noticed another thing; I was in my clothes, my regular clothes.  
  
I spun around a saw a flaming inferno behind me, covering or even melting the medallion as I sat there. I knew that without the medallion I could never go through that inferno and with the sound of medical technicians after me, I had no choice but to run.  
  
* * *  
  
So run I did. I ran so hard my chest began to hurt and I lost track of where I was going. I found myself in a huge, dark forest with warped trees. I slowly walked off the stitch in my side, aching from head to toe. I kept walking, finding no food, no shelter, and no way back.  
  
I was lost, and was a lovely way to spend my time in England, I was really lost, I never even heard of this type of forest in England. My parents never told me about a forest like this when they visited. My parents. Tears filled my eyes as I continued with the thought of my parents. They had been captured my bin Laden when I was 14, held as hostages until I gave up the medallion. Now I had no medallion to give up, so I would never see my parents again. Out of grief, I started to run again.  
  
I was running at a break neck speed, not caring of I ran into a tree. But with my luck, I tripped over a tree root, rolled through a briar patch and fell down a small cliff. Pain ebbed through my body as I lay there, cut and I think with my arm broken. Oh how I longed for my medallion to heal my wounds, but no relief came. I also had another problem. My glasses had broken after I tripped over the tree, leaving me practically blind.  
  
As I lay there, drifting in and out of conciseness from the pain, night fell on to me. With that came a couple of twigs snapping and leaves rustling. Humans, walking in the woods, but why? As I lay there I was able to pick up bits and pieces of conversation. "Hey. Spielberg. girl. must be hurt." I soon felt some strong arms around my body as someone flipped me over. "She's breathing; I'm guessing she's alive. You'd better go get the medical team over here, move man." Said a grey bearded man with a base ball cap, I was still too dazed to make out a face.  
  
* * *  
  
After about twenty minutes, I was lifted up onto someone's shoulders. "Its okay kid, we'll find you some place to stay." As we walked, or I should say they walked, I was beinginning to get a little more awake. I was able to get a better understanding of where I was and who was taking me. But after a while, my eyes grew too heavy to keep them open. I fell asleep as we walked past a caravan of trailers. 


	4. Shield Liger Ready: Fight

Chapter 3 Shield Liger Ready: Fight!  
  
The sun shot down on my eyes as if emitted from a sunlamp. "Oh for the love a chub, will someone close the curtains?" I groaned as I tried to get up.  
  
"Well, good morning young lady." A male voice came from the other side of the room. I turned my head to see the outline of a man about in his early fifties, grey hair and beard and the same baseball cap on like last night.  
  
"Where am I and who the hell are you?" I asked as he came closer to me with something in his hand. He handed me the object to show that they were my glasses, fixed and ready to use. As I put them on, the room came more into focus and I realized I was in a hotel room. The man who gave me back my glasses came into focus and when I saw his face I gasped. It was Stephen Spielberg, the famous movie director!  
  
"Well now that you know who I am I should be heading down to work. Would you like to come with me?" I nodded slowly in agreement. He took my hand and helped me up.  
  
* * *  
  
As we drove down the highway, I asked him where we were going. "Well it shouldn't be too hard beings we're in England." It took me a few minutes to figure out what he meant.  
  
"Holy fruitcakes Batman! We're going to the Harry Potter set!" He laughed at my wording and patted me on the shoulder. We continued to drive toward the country which gave me the idea that we were headed for the Hogwarts set.  
  
When we arrived, a bunch of people rushed over to me asking me my name, where I was from, if I was alright. I got away from them as soon as I could and caught up with Mr. Spielberg. First we headed to his trailer, where he asked me a couple questions, like who was I, where did I come from, and why I was in the woods that night. I refused to answer the 'why' part but answered the others willingly.  
  
As we stepped into the sunshine, a woman about the age of my grandma walked up to us. "Hello Mrs. Smith, how are you this morning?" Asked Mr. Spielberg as we headed to the other cast members.  
  
"I'm fine; we are hoping to get the Goblet of Fire scene through by this week." Mr. Spielberg nodded his agreement and headed in the direction of the other cast.  
  
"People, people. We have a new cast member; she will be my personal assistant. Her name is Erin Prazan. But don't bug her too much, she's a bit shy, but I think she'll work out just fine." Announced Mr. Spielberg as two boys about the age of 16 and 15 walked up to me.  
  
"Hey, are you alright? We saw you being carried last night."  
  
"On I'm fine, but I'm not sure of my wrist." I said lifting my wrist up to show my cast. As it turned out I had sprained it the other night.  
  
* * *  
  
The two boys were extras in the movie and were supposed to portray young sixth year boys. They decided they would take the liberty of showing me around. Their names were Brad and Seth. They were OK, beings they too, were fans of Zoids.  
  
During the breaks we would talk about Zoids and other things such as other animes that they liked. I was shocked to hear Seth liked Pokemon and Card captors, Pokemon being more of a kid show and Card captors more for girls.  
  
I never really got to meet Daniel, Emma, and Rupert, which didn't surprise me much being they were the stars. Brad and Seth were Ok for the time being, they did share most of my interests. Just get them on the subjects on animes and boom, they would just start talking.  
  
I became well known to most of the cast, I was once called by my first name by Alan Rickman himself, even though he didn't recognize me, just as well. Nobody was supposed to find out about my identity. Not even Brad and Seth knew who I was, and they had become my best friends.  
  
* * *  
  
A week passed. No word from Severus. He was worried about me, I just knew it. But he didn't show it. He never really was able to hide his feelings, like two years ago when he admitted he loved me. I was a little perturbed after that little experience, but I got over it. I had been quite happy with the cast, once Emma Watson, the actress who played Hermione Granger, actually talked to me. Dan and Rupert were still quiet, but I wouldn't count on them talking to me, beings I was a girl and everything. I stopped talking to most of the people, and could usually be found reading a book. Seth and Brad were usually busy trying to get girls, once, Brad was so desperate to go out on a date, he took me out for a burger and a movie. Seth had gone out with Emma; he was that good with women.  
  
Once I was with Brad at a local coffee shop on the weekend with Miss. Rowling and Mr. Rickman when a really buff guy with a shaved head walks up and says to Miss. Rowling, "Hey baby, you look like you can get away from the everyday life. Me, I can take you any place you want to go."  
  
"Beat it Baldy Locks."  
  
He whirled around towards me.  
  
"What did you say, I didn't quite catch that."  
  
"You call yourselves men, you don't even now how to pick up a woman." I retorted as I picked up my cup of coffee.  
  
"Sounds like she's trying to pick a fight with you Boss." Said the guy's buddy as I stood up to get another cup of coffee.  
  
"You're walking on thin ice cowgirl, you'd better take back what you said to me or I'll."  
  
"Or you'll what? Pester me to death? You'd better beat it before I kick the shit out of you." With that said, I turned to refill my cup. But before I could reach it, the two guys were in front of me, cracking their knuckles. *I really wish I didn't have to resort to this but if that's the way you want.* I thought as I set my cup of coffee down on a nearby table.  
  
"Erin, are you insane? You can get killed." Brad yelped as I too, cracked my knuckles. I just smiled and kept my eyes on the two idiots in front of me. Then with a great swing, the bald guy threw a punch, only for it to be dodged with my quick reflexes. I might not have my magical speed any more, but I had my skills. After straightening myself up, I punched the guy square in the nose, and with a sickening Crack, he fell over with pain. His partner came with a right hook, which I grabbed and twisted his arm. "Pitiful, just pitiful. I thought I was going to have a challenge." I muttered as I retrieved my cup and refilled it. Brad and the others looked at me, stunned. "How come you never told me you knew how to fight?" Asked Brad, amazed.  
  
"Cause you never asked." I replied, smiling.  
  
* * *  
  
News of our little encounter at the coffee shop spread like wildfire, leaving me pretty popular with the kids. I was stopped by Tom Felton once to ask a question about martial arts beings he was interested in sighing up for karate. Days passed by really quickly, quicker then I thought. It was already the 5th of May, going to soon end the school year. It was hard to believe I had only come to the cast only four weeks ago, a helpless, hurt child with no place to go. I was willing to do anything for them all to pay them back for letting me stay around with them. Little did I know I would soon get my chance.  
  
* * *  
  
Monday came along with absolutely nothing to do! Mr. Spielberg wanted to make sure we could actually get some things done today so he told me to take a load off and relax. But how could I relax when I had nothing to relax with. I had finished my book and I didn't have my Game Boy's with me, so I absolutely had nothing to do. As I lay on a park bench that was placed there for the actors to sit and study their lines, I was rocked by a huge explosion that knocked me off the bench.  
  
"What in the hell." I stammered as I got on to my feet.  
  
"ERIN, ZOIDS!" Yelled Seth and Brad as they came running towards me. As they neared me, it was then did I see them for the first time. Command Wolfs, Gun Snipers, Dibison, Rev. Raptors, they were all there. They weren't alone. Walking I front was a Genosaurus, in its full glory. I gulped, it wasn't the Rev. Raptors I was afraid of, it was the others. Command Wolves, Gun Snipers, and Dibison all specialized in artillery, while the Genosaurus was famous for its Charged Particle Cannon, a laser cannon with the power to destroy a huge city with one blow. Rev. Raptors did have guns on their front arms, but they were famous for the long curved blades on their backs.  
  
"Oh yeah, we're screwed." I gulped as the others ran up behind me. I gulped again at the thought of my medallion, how I lost it, and how I was mortal again without it. I was too young to die, beings I was supposed to kill bin Laden, not the other way around. Then the shelling began. We had to duck into the cathedral we were using as Hogwarts. But before I made it there, I heard a Liger like roar. I spun to my left to see a large Shield Liger walking up towards me, its shield raised so it wouldn't get hit by the shelling. I looked up at its cockpit to see it empty, no pilot. I looked back at the other cast, the other Zoids, and back at the Shield Liger. As looked at the Shield Liger, it seemed to be sizing me up. "Shield Liger! Help me fight off this scum that call themselves Zoid pilots! We'll blow them out of the water!" Then in a swift motion, it lowered its head and aloud me to enter the cockpit. I sat in the cushioned chair and buckled myself in. The cockpit door closed as the Liger turned toward the others, ready to battle.  
  
* * *  
  
With an almighty roar, Liger ran towards the attacking group, its shield up and ready to ram away any unsuspecting Zoid who would dare wander into its path. The Genosaurus roared, sending the whole fleet of Command Wolves toward me. "Shielder, let's dance!" I yelled to the Zoid as we charged toward the fleet. Wham! We crashed into six charging Command Wolves which crumpled to the ground. The other 12 charged again, howling and roaring as we spun around for another attack, this time with the shield off to conserve energy.  
  
One of the Command Wolves with a Double Barrel Cannon on its back shot at me, only to be dodged by my quick reflexes and Liger's speed. With a swift turn so the Liger's head was pointing to the Wolf's left side, I shot the Wolf in the side, knocking out its computer. As it fell to the ground with an almighty crash, the other wolves started a huge barrage. I put up the shield again to block their fire, and wasting precious energy. The Liger roared and charged again, growling. With some fancy moving and exactly twenty gunshots later, all of the Wolves were frozen on the ground.  
  
* * *  
  
*How can she be so quick beings she's never piloted a Zoid before*? Thought the Genosaurus pilot as I began to take on his Gun Sniper and Rev. Raptor fleets, and winning. *Curse the damn anime! I forgot, there is a show called Zoids, she must have picked up a few moves.* He snarled and turned on his communications system.  
  
"Zaber and Hel Cat Fleets, we need your speed! Get over here now!" Commanded the pilot. "We'll take her down even if it means destroying the whole area!"  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, back on the battlefield, I was finishing up with the last of the Zoids. "This is so easy; I'm almost getting bored out here." I said to myself as I noticed a band of new Zoids rushing towards me. "Great, Zaber Tigers and Hel Cats. What will they come up with next?" I snorted in disgust; they had to pick really cheap Zoids didn't they? I was hoping for a chance at battling that Genosaurus, especially since I knew how to keep them from firing their Charged Particle Cannon. The Zaber Fangs and Hel Cats continued to gain as I stood there, waiting.  
  
The Zaber Fangs I wasn't worried about; it was the Hel Cats with their impressive speed that bothered me. Hel Cats were supposed to be the inspiration to the Lightning Saix, which was one of the worlds fastest Zoids. Hel Cats easily out ran many Zoids, and with Stealth Shields they were impossible to trace, all I could do was sit and pray they didn't have shields of any kind. The Hel Cats hung back as the Zaber Fangs decided to be the first ones to an embarrassing defeat, which I would make sure of that.  
  
* * *  
  
The leader of the Zabers Fangs charged forward, leaving the others behind.  
  
*Bad move pal leaving all your back up behind you. I guess you'll just have to learn the hard way.*  
  
I reached over and hit the Barrage button. Lucky for me the Shield Liger had a barrage circuit on its chest, which could be fired with the guns on its back. "Liger Barrage Circuit!" I cried as the two guns on Liger's back and the five laser guns on its chest, along with barrage missiles in his sides shot out in five different directions. The bullet from the right guns barrel struck the Zaber Fang in the chest, making it and its pilot fall to the ground, its computer frozen. The other lasers and bullets struck and shot down some of the other Zabers and Hel Cats.  
  
"Not bad, for a beginner. Shoot her down you idiots! We'll show her you can't mess with the Taliban!" Commanded the Genosaurus pilot as the other Zoids began a total barrage on my Zoid.  
  
"You call that a barrage?!?! I bet five year olds could shoot better then that!" I mocked as the Shield Liger once again kicked on its shield and charged at full speed thanks to the boosters on its back. Once again, several of the Zoids crumpled at the contact, leaving more of them pissed, and less that I had to deal with. But as I was running toward some of the other Zabers, a buzzing filled the cockpit and the shield turned off. "Oh shit, the energy for the shield ran out!" I screeched as a screen appeared in front of me. "I guess my skill in maneuverability will have to do."  
  
I spun the Liger around and ran toward a cliff face in front of me. I continued to run, my hands gripping the controls of the Liger. Then just as it looked as if I was going to ram into the wall, I turned the Liger quicker then any man could, knowing that women had faster reflexes then men, I knew I was going to win this little rumble as I noticed all the Zoids following me didn't have any time to turn and slammed into the rock face.  
  
I also knew I wouldn't have any trouble with the Taliban beings it was bin Laden himself who put a law on Afghanistan saying women couldn't go to school, vote, or even show their faces. Of course he wouldn't hire a woman to be a Zoid pilot, sexist he was, and the men on the team were idiots. I charged again at the other Zoids who were smart enough not to follow, but were stupid to stand there like idiots and not shot at me. With several gun shots the last of the Zoids went down, leaving the Genosaurus the only standing Taliban Zoid. "Well buddy, surrender and you live, but refuse, well. You can just take a guess." The Genosaurus stood there for a moment, its pilot sizing me and my Zoid up. Then out of nowhere the Genosaurus roared and a Konig Wolf burst out and issued its Smokescreen. I was blinded for a few minutes until the Liger ran out of the smoke. "What in the. They're gone!" I snarled as I looked at the place where they were standing. "Shit."  
  
I piloted Shielder as I called it to the cast and crew. Seth and Brad were beside themselves with envy and awe. The others were clapping and whistling as if there was no tomorrow. Shielder roared, telling me it was time to go. "You want me as your partner, buddy?" I asked the Zoid airily as Shielder lowered its head. It nodded and I once again climbed into the cockpit. "Let's go pal!" I yelled as Shielder roared once more and ran off toward the sunset, leaving the cast and crew waving good bye. 


	5. Movie Stars Reward

Chapter 4 Movie Stars Reward  
  
A week had passed since I first met Shielder, my new found partner. We decided to try and head home but the problem was, who was willing to tow a 27 ton Zoid all the way to the states and how was I supposed to pay for it? That thought rattled my brain so often I couldn't think straight. Once, I even thought about leaving Shielder behind for the Harry Potter cast to use when I was gone just in case bin Laden decided to attack again, but I shook it off.  
  
There was no way I was giving up Shielder, after all, he did help me beat bin Laden's pilots the last time I met up with them, so why give him up? I found no need to leave my new found friend behind. Shielder seemed to sense my confusion as he would try to bring up good ideas on his information screen. I would banish them by saying, "We can't afford it, we can't do it, physically impossible."  
  
* * *  
  
One day, I decided to see how the cast was doing, so I spun Shielder around towards the set. When I got there, I saw that all the grass had been replaced, damaged scenery had been replaced, and all the damaged Zoids removed. It was Daniel who was the first to see me, jumping up and down and pointing to me.  
  
"Erin, long time no see!" Yelled up Mr. Spielberg as I parked Shielder and jumped out. "Same here, how are all you guys doing?" I asked as Shielder roared a hello to everyone.  
  
"We're all fine thanks to you. The British government said that if you and Shield Liger hadn't been fighting, he said we would have been dead."  
  
I shuddered, as I knew I would also be deader then dead. Beings I didn't have my medallion, I wasn't immortal anymore.  
  
"Good thing Shielder came when he did, I don't think we would have stood a chance."  
  
"Shielder?"  
  
"That's my Zoids nickname, sometimes pilots give their Zoids a nickname if they have a long name, like Shield Liger, I shortened it to Shielder."  
  
Mr. Spielberg and the others nodded their heads in agreement. They probably thought I was nuts to get attached to a machine. Shielder was different; he had a mind of his own. How else would he pilot himself as I was in a time of need?  
  
* * *  
  
The rest of the day was uneventful, I stayed with the cast until shooting was over and it was time to go home. It wasn't until everyone else but Mr. Rickman and me had all left and I was about to get back into my Liger when he came up from behind me.  
  
"Miss. Prazan, can I speak to you for a moment?" He asked some what timidly as I jumped back down from Shielder's head.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Rickman?" I asked as I walked up to him and looked at him.  
  
"Well, first of all, you're free to just call me Alan. And second of all I would just like to thank you for saving my life the other day." I looked at him for a moment.  
  
"Your life? I saved all your lives the other day." I corrected as he came closer toward me.  
  
"No, just mine. I mean a few weeks ago, before you met the rest of the cast, the day we found you." I took a step back stunned. He knew who I was? This is insane I didn't tell anyone, how could he know? He smiled at the bewilderment on my face and walked up to me. "You, Erin, can I call you Erin? Before you ran off after the explosion, I was able to see your face and what you were wearing. Besides, I can always recognize a voice, Miss. Red Phoenix." He said smiling as I took a step back again. "I just want to thank you again beings I wasn't able to when you first saved me." And with that he bent down and kissed me right on the cheek. I immediately took a step back and started to blush furiously. *I was just kissed by my favorite male actor, Oh My God!* I thought as he smiled said good night and left. When he was out of sight, I began to shake furiously, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
And with an almighty roar from Shielder, I yelled out into the night for the world to hear. "I WAS KISSED BY ALAN RICKMAN, WHHHOOOOOOO HOOOOOO!" I jumped into the air and kicked my heels together, pulling my muscle in the process. "I pulled a muscle and it feels good!" I cried out again as Shielder started to shake with laughter. "Oh shut up!" I snapped at him as he tried to calm himself down. "Come on pal, let's go. We'll visit them in a few days." 


	6. Severus and the Gun Sniper

Chapter 5 Severus and the Gun Sniper  
  
The days passed with still no word from Severus or anybody else. Shielder and I became closer then close, he would protect me and I would tend to him for repairs and other things. He would watch over me at night and try to comfort me when I was missing the others. However, the way he acted reminded me of Severus, and how he comforted me when I thought of my parents and wondering if they were OK. Severus used to always kiss me good night until I decided to put a stop to it in fear of it going further then just a kiss. God how I missed those kisses now.  
  
At night when I'm snuggled in Shielder's pilots' chair, I would look out the cockpit window and look at the stars, and every time I swore I saw Domino and Severus and all the others. I was beginning to wonder if Charla ever made it back to her planet to protect her people.  
  
Charla was very friendly to me and the others when I was still home, and even helped me pack for the trip here. Remembering how she helped me at home, it reminded me of home back in Omaha, and all my other friends, Chris, Ruth, Michelle, and Brittany. I missed my hamsters, my neighbors, hell I even missed the bullies at school I was so home sick.  
  
* * *  
  
I looked out the window as the rain poured down on top of Shielder and me. It was storming pretty badly and I was afraid that Shielder would rust beings he was made out of metal. The streaks of lightning reminded me also of how Domino came to us during a rain storm, soaking wet with no place to go. I tried to hold it back, my eyes tearing. Then with an almighty heave, I let it out, I was baling like there was no tomorrow. Every memory I had flooded back as if it was nothing was a facet of water and I was the glass, getting filled. I could hear Shielder softly growling as I dried my tears.  
  
"Sorry about breaking down on you pal, I'm just remembering my old friends." Shielder growled again, this time more urgently. "What is it buddy?" I asked as a screen popped up in front of me. It was the screen used to track down Zoids, and it showed at least 6 Zoids approaching me. Quickly I snapped on my communicator system and contacted the lead Zoid. "You'd all better back off if you're Taliban, or I'll blow your brains out." I snapped as I began to shake from fear.  
  
"Is that anyway to greet your old friends Erin Kay?"  
  
I shot up straight in my seat. "Severus is that you?" I said in a shaky voice as another screen pooped up in front of me. Severus' face appeared on the screen, smiling.  
  
"We were looking everywhere for you kid, where were you?" I didn't say anything, and just looked at him. The rain had stopped as 6 Command Wolves came up to me. Severus jumped out of the lead Command Wolf, a large Command Wolf AC, which had once been Brad Hunter's known Zoid on Zoids Zero. All the others were the original white color of the original Command Wolf, except for one which was red. Charla jumped out form the red Wolf and ran up and hugged me. After she let go I dashed to Severus and threw my arms around him. He hugged me back and kissed me on the cheek, the same cheek Alan Rickman kissed me, which was freaky. After parting, Washu, who had just gotten out of her Zoid, noticed that my medallion was gone. Quickly I told the whole story, from saving Alan, to the medallion being cut off, living with the cast of Harry Potter, the Shield Liger's debut, and down to visiting the cast and getting kissed by Alan. The whole group looked at me stunned; surprised I would lose such a valuable piece of history. I apologized quickly and was about to return to my Zoid when Fawkes the phoenix exited Severus' Zoid and blocked my path.  
  
"Don't worry Erin, we're not mad." Said Fawkes as I was about to start crying again. "The thing is, Entei found out and is searching for it this very moment, as it turns out, some picked it up and decided to keep it. All Entei has to do is find the person, when he's found the person, he'll find the medallion."  
  
"Hey Fawkes, how come you talk really fast then you're all out of breathe all the time?"  
  
"I dunno, habit I guess." Fawkes started to tap her claws on Shielder's claws, then looked at Severus and said, "Severus, can you get me the maps, I need to know where we are exactly." Severus nodded, and as he returned from retrieving the maps, a crash of lightning came and hit a tree twenty feet away from me.  
  
"OK, time to go to bed in our Zoids now before we get zapped." I said as I edged toward Shielder and everyone else started to do the same.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning was damp, sunny and warm, but damp. Shielder shook himself, waking me up from a very good Sirius Black dream (wink wink!) "May dark take it." I snarled angrily as I cursed Shielder and his cat like ways.  
  
"Hey Erin get down here or you'll miss breakfast!" Called Severus as Washu and Mihoshi started to make eggs and toast. I stretched and groaned as Shielder opened the cockpit door. The Command Wolves stood as proud as they had been when I first saw them, except, only wetter. They growled slightly as the sun dried them, warming their metal hides.  
  
"So, I forgot to ask last night, where'd you get the Command Wolves?" I asked as I started to climb down Shielder's leg to the ground.  
  
"Washu built them, thanks to Charla who said she has Zoids on her planet as well. We were able to make a dimension portal to her planet and were able to get her Wolf. We had to build the others beings we were almost captured by those soldiers of hers." Explained Severus as I helped myself to an omelet.  
  
"Right. OK, what's the agenda for today?" I asked as I wolfed down the last piece of omelet.  
  
"Well, we might as well do some training beings we need the practice, and you never know when bin Laden might show up." Said Washu as Severus eyed me. I knew he was looking at all the rips and tears on my jacket and jeans. I also knew he got really upset if I had been injured in anyway. And now that I didn't have my medallion, I would be in more danger then I had been.  
  
* * *  
  
We trained later that afternoon, blowing them away with Shielder's speed and maneuverability. Washu was very pleased to have such a strong Zoid on our side beings Wolves have limited maneuverability and aren't very fast and are weak. Zoid pilots who had a Wolf on the team would usually have another with them beings Wolves worked best in groups, like wolves did in the wild. I was also pleased with them beings they had assorted guns on them.  
  
Severus' Command Wolf had a Double Barrel Rifle, Mihoshi and Kiyone's Wolves had the regular small two barrel guns that regular Wolves were equipped with. Washu's had a Long Range Rifle, and Charla's had a 50 mm Laser Vulcan Gun like Brad Hunter's Shadow Fox. Along with the guns there were the Command Wolves Smokescreen dischargers that were always on a Command Wolf. My Shield Liger had a Foldable Double Barrel Rifle, the five barrel lasers on its chest, two missile launchers pods and the customary shield. Washu was also smart enough to equip Shielder with two Hyper Cannons on its sides. We had a pretty balanced team, what the Wolves lacked in speed and maneuverability, Shielder easily made up for it. Washu lead us all to a huge hanger just outside London which was able to hold all our Zoids. In there was a Gun Sniper that they were able to swipe from the Taliban when they rented out the hanger.  
  
The Sniper wasn't much to look at, its paint was chipping and its armor badly damaged. It was missing one of its arm guns and the cockpit window was cracked in three different places. "Nice Sniper." I said sarcastically as we parked our Zoids.  
  
"I know it's an eyesore, but with a little spit shine, and some new paint and new armor, I believe it will work just fine." Answered Washu, checking her Zoid's damage from earlier that day.  
  
"Right, well I'll be off to my chambers. Don't bug me if you know what's good for ya."  
  
I walked slowly down the hallway until I came to a rather nice room; in it were my clothes so I knew it had to be mine. I slumped onto the water bed and snuggled under the covers, ready for a nice long nap.  
  
* * *  
  
"Erin, wake up!" Charla cried as she shook me.  
  
"What, an earthquake in Britain?" I asked as Charla practically had to pull me out of bed. "What in the hell do you want?" I snarled as Charla threw me a Zoid Gear, a small calculator type deal that showed a team members rank and team.  
  
"Taliban are attacking the Harry Potter cast, that's what is so important." Charla explained as I pulled a clean shirt and pants on.  
  
"Again? But I just saved those guys last week." I moaned as I ran to Shielder. I leapt into Shielder's cockpit and turned on the command system. Shielder roared excitedly as I ran him out threw the door and toward the set. "Honest to God won't they take a break?" I growled as we bolted threw the country side toward the set. I could hear gun fire and screams on my radio transmitter. "Please let everyone still be alive."  
  
* * *  
  
We burst out onto the grounds this time to face a whole pack of War Sharks, Sinkers and Stealth Vipers. "I swear to God they have the lamest Zoids I've ever seen." I sighed. "You can't teach old terrorist new tricks. Let's go Shielder!"  
  
Shielder roared and charged at the first line of Zoids, a whole bunch of Stealth Vipers. They all fell in an instant as I hit them with my shield.  
  
"Too easy, way too easy." I smirked. A bunch of War Sharks were coming toward me in warp speed, ready to leap out of the ground and run me down.  
  
"Shielder, kick up your shield."  
  
Right in time, the War Sharks burst out of the ground and tried to head butt me, only to hit Shielder's shield and fall helplessly to the ground.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" I said to myself as I saw the Genosaurus standing on the side lines. I aimed my Hyper Cannons at him, but before I could shoot him, the Sinkers began their attack. One blast after another, the Sinkers went down. I could hear the gunshots from the others who had just gotten there in their Wolves. They had come by Hover Cargo, or at least some of them did. I could see the Genosaurus pilot taking a keen interest to Severus and his Command Wolf AC. I had a feeling I knew what he was about to do. "Not so fast." I snarled as I once again pointed my Hyper Cannons at the bastard. The cannons fired as he was beginning to charge up his Charged Particle Cannon. The blast ripped off his guns, making him madder then hell.  
  
"Why you little son of a." Snarled the pilot as he pointed his Particle Cannons at me. Once again I shot at him with my cannons, but this time he stopped his charging and leapt out of the way.  
  
"Shit, I forgot that Genosaurus' were fricking fast. Damn it all for the love of God."  
  
I trained my eye back onto the Geno, ready for its next attack. A shriek came from behind me as Severus' Command Wolf fell, its cannons ripped of and its left side ripped away. I leapt onto the Genosaurus and started to rip its armor apart.  
  
Severus was running to the Hover Cargo as fast as his legs could carry him. He was probably getting away from the battle field so he wouldn't get hurt. Shielder and the Genosaurus continued to rip one another with their claws and teeth. Then, as the Genosaurus backed away to charge its cannons, the Hover Cargo's catapult opened to reveal the Gun Sniper, fully repaired and complete with a new arm gun. The Sniper shot threw the air and landed on the Geno, making it shot its cannon into space. The Snipers two raptor like toes started to cut into the Geno's back as the pilot tried to shake him off.  
  
"Nice try pal, but you ain't getting my girl." Came Severus' voice over the intercom.  
  
His girl? Ok, that pissed me off. "Severus, is that you?" I asked in amazement as the Sniper did a spin kick, knocking a few Sinkers over.  
  
"Yep, it's me." He replied as I continued to gawk in amazement. Never had I seen such Zoid piloting. Severus was a natural; he was so good he had turned the Gun Sniper, a Zoid terrible at close range combat, into a powerful fighter. Severus followed the kick with a punch right to the Geno's jaw. The Geno fell back, stunned as Severus aimed his arm guns and shot at the Geno's limp body. After the Zoid's computer froze, Severus finished up the fight by shooting down most of the Sinkers. One of the Sinkers came charging at Severus right leg, about to trip him. Severus was quick in raising the leg, which he held low enough to cut through the Sinker's right wing.  
  
I shot down a Ptera Striker which just came onto the battle field when Severus and Charla busied themselves by taking down the rest of the Sinkers and a lone War Shark. With that last shot, all Taliban Zoids brought that day where down and done. The Genosaurus, still a bit shaky from Severus' assaults, stood up and limped away. I was about to shoot it down, but thought better and decided the poor guy had enough drama for one day. I turned to Severus and his new partner. The cockpit window was open and Severus was praising and patting his new Zoid.  
  
"Ya know, I think that Command Wolf was way too rickety, I like this Zoid loads better." He said as Shielder put his head next to the Sniper's. I nodded in agreement as Shielder roared and closed the window. Shielder then ran toward the frightened and shaky cast members who welcomed me warmly.  
  
"Great show love, amazing." Said Miss. Rowling as I jumped from Shielder's cockpit.  
  
"No big, I just do it to show Taliban that terrorism reeks, and that justice always prevails." Alan Rickman patted me on the shoulder and gave me a small wink, which only I saw. I winked back and turned to the rest of the crew.  
  
* * *  
  
I bid my ado's about an hour later and headed back to the hanger. Severus and his new Gun Sniper were waiting for me on the hill about a mile from the set. "Any of your friends have any interesting information?" He asked as I pulled up next to him.  
  
"Very funny, ha, ha." I retorted. We sped down the country side, the Sniper keeping a pretty good pace. I was surprised that Shielder wasn't roaring like usually did after a battle, but instead, I could hear the Sniper's triumphant roar echoing threw the night as the two new partners celebrated their first victory together. 


	7. Medallion Found!

Chapter 6 Medallion Found!  
  
Daybreak, my least favorite part of the day because that was the time of day Washu made us get up in the morning. I was about to lock her in her lab if she did that again, but without my power, I was useless. Shielder was still sleeping when I got into the main hanger that morning, ready to check Shielder's systems to make sure there weren't any glitches. Severus was on the other side of the hanger cleaning out his old Command Wolf which Washu expertly repaired. We decided to keep it as a training Zoid for any new pilot who decided to join us.  
  
Severus' new Gun Sniper had gotten a new coat of chip less paint that Washu had invented. I was surprised to see the paint was still cameo like it had been when we first gotten it. Severus really didn't seem to mind about the color, he said the color was great for surprise attacks from behind. Ryoko and Mihoshi were checking out some new Dibison that Washu had just finished building. "Nice Dibison, they're a lot better then those Command Wolves they've been using." I said to Washu as I sat inside the Dibison's cockpit.  
  
"I thought you would like them, I figured we needed a few Zoids who had more fire power then the Command Wolves, Gun Sniper, and Shield Liger, no offence on the Shield Liger part."  
  
"None taken, so, are the Dibison equipped with the Twin Republic Cannons that I told you about?"  
  
"Yep, if you want to go try it out, take it to the field behind the hanger. I don't think we'll bug anyone when we're this far from civilization."  
  
* * *  
  
I took Washu's advice and tried out one of the Dibison. It worked as well as it should, firing the Twin Republic Cannon and its 53 gun turrets with ease. The Dibison were also fast, which was a nice little bonus when the Dibison was supposed to be rather slow.  
  
Severus wasn't too pleased with the Dibison as he was with his Sniper, which he installed a Wild Weasel Unit on its back, which I was wondering if he really regretted doing it beings I gave him so much grief about it being the Weasel Unit was heavy and would slow down the Sniper from its normal speed. Another problem with the Weasel Unit was that Severus couldn't use the Sniper's Long Range Tail Rifle with the Unit on. But every time I said anything about the unit and the tail gun, he would retort by saying, "Honestly, I don't need the tail rifle, plus when you're dealing with Taliban, you have to have plenty of ammo." I would just shake my head in disgust and gave beings he was such a hard one to crack.  
  
* * *  
  
After I put the Dibison back, I noticed the Shield Liger looking at me. Curious to what it wanted, I hopped into the cockpit. Shielder closed the cockpit, and we went for a run. As we ran down the country side, I noticed that Shielder was fighting my commands. It didn't take me long to figure out what was wrong. "Oh, let me guess, it's about the Dibison ain't it?" I asked as Shielder started to shake his head. He nodded and roared.  
  
"Alright, calm down, I wasn't thinking about replacing you, you're still my number one partner, Shielder."  
  
Shielder roared as a small beeping filled the cockpit. I looked down as a screen in front of me popped up. A small distress signal that I had given the cast last week was going off. I knew it wasn't a mistake because Stephen Spielberg's voice barely came threw the static. It was panicky and practically screaming as I turned Shielder toward the set. All I could hear was "Taliban.Zoid less.help.massacre."  
  
* * *  
  
The Taliban had just captured the cast as Shielder and I came roaring (literally) onto the grounds. "Oh great, she brought her Zoid." Mumbled a very disgruntled bin Laden as he stood next to his best men.  
  
"Na, what's up bin Laden?" I asked as I jumped out of Shielder's cockpit and set him running toward the hanger. He didn't answer, just smile and reach for something on his belt. He drew it out to show a long broad sword with a gold dragon shaped hilt. I too, reached for my belt and drew my sword, a birthday gift from my guardian Entei last year. It was a long broad sword like bin Laden's, except the hilt was in the shape of a phoenix with a ruby in the end of the handle and had Egyptian hieroglyphs engraved in the blade.  
  
It was supposed to say, "The daughter of Ra will banish thy evil and bring good to the world, for from the heart comes strength and wisdom." Entei had said that he had made it himself in the fiery depths of a secret volcano on the legendary planet of Titanis, where the gods currently made their home. The sheath was made of blue dragon hide and was held together by unicorn mane hairs and was decorated in gold, which was shaped to look like phoenix's flying around. Bin Laden was impressed with my sword, saying it was magnificent. I raised it so the tip of the blade pointed to bin Laden's fore head.  
  
Upon seeing this, the rest of the soldiers burst out laughing, thinking I wasn't serious to be fighting their master who was an expert swordsman. With one quick lunge, bin Laden shot forward and tried to stick the sword into my gut, however, I had predicted his moves by keeping an eye on his position and leg muscles, a little trick I learned in Kendo, a sword fighting class I went to with Ruth. I easily stepped out of his way and tried to bring the sword down on his back. As I swung down, he brought up his own and blocked my attack.  
  
The clash of the swords could be heard from miles around as we once again engaged in combat. He was beginning to swing like a mad man, angry that I had dodged his first attack. I kept blocking him, disturbed at the thought that he hadn't learned lesson number four in sword fighting, never attack in anger. I remained calm through out the remainder of the battle, blocking and striking at him. Soon, he was so cut up, his grey robes had turned black with blood and he could barely stand up. "Had enough bastard?" I asked curtly as he raised his sword one more time.  
  
"You wish."  
  
And with that, he swung the sword, slicing my arm. I screamed in pain as blood gushed from the wound, covering my denim jacket and jeans with blood. In had dropped the sword in the attack, and with my vision blurred with tears of pain, I couldn't see it. Soon, my foot had kicked something on the ground which was long, smooth, and cold. I ran my fingers over it as my vision began to clear and felt the unmistakable feel of the hieroglyphs carved into the side.  
  
With one motion, I grabbed the sword and thrust it out in front of me. I hit something solid, unable to see because the impact had gushed blood all over my glasses. I took them off with my good hand and wiped them off on a clean part of my jacket. As I put them on, a soft thud came from my feet as a Taliban soldier hit the ground, dead. He had jumped in front of bin Laden to protect him from my attack and had gotten killed.  
  
I stood up, my sword in my wounded arm, my eyes glinting a dangerous look. Bin Laden was enraged, as it turned out it was his favorite soldier that I had killed, his own son. I switched hands with my sword and was ready for combat again, almost ready to die if it meant finally killing bin Laden. The cast and crew of Harry Potter watched with wide eyes as bin Laden and I began to circle one another. He held his sword out in front of him, ready to lunge if I attacked. I was more worried about wearing him out. He was old and I knew his energy wouldn't last long. As I was about an inch from a large crevasse in the rock behind me, I felt a tug on my pants as two hands came and strapped wires on to the belt. I turned my head slightly to see Severus smiling slightly as I moved away. I saw Washu and Ryoko up on the hill holding on to a rope. Washu smiled and did a small Austin Powers dance. This gave me the hint that I would do Fat Bastard's wire leap, or try without the wire breaking.  
  
"Alright bin Laden, time to show you one of martial arts greatest feats, the Wire Spin Jump." I sheathed my sword and started running to bin Laden, yelling. Then when I was at least fifteen feet from him I jumped and started spinning. Feet going over my head, twirling, spinning. I was about two feet away from bin Laden when all of a sudden; I went side ways, hanging by one wire. I hung side ways, my hurt arm hanging limply to the ground. "Oh, this is magical. One of my wires broke." I groaned as a Taliban soldier pointed his gun and shot the remaining wire. I fell sharply to the ground, landing on my wounded arm. I screamed in agony, dirt and gravel seeping into the cut. (I was high off something when I wrote this OK!)  
  
But, I soon forgot the pain as I saw the blurry image of a huge, shaggy brown dog behind bin Laden. As my vision sharpened, I saw it was Entei, and he had something gold in his mouth. The medallion! I slowly stood up and drew out my weapon, ready to attack bin Laden, but before I could make a move, Entei threw me the medallion and leaped onto bin Laden and his men, crushing two of the soldiers to death.  
  
"Alright, time for holder and power to be reunited!" I cried as I put the medallion back on my neck. A strong tingling sensation ran threw my body as power surged threw me, wanting to be released.  
  
* * *  
  
I looked up as bin Laden started to fight with Entei, waving his sword threatingly as Entei's eyes flashed and small bits of flame emitted from his mouth. With quick action, I transformed into the white wolf, growling at the soldiers who had run up to me. Without warning, I struck all of them down, killing them with my Strike Laser Claw.  
  
I spun around to see bin Laden cornered, his sword melted by Entei's fiery breath. "Hey Entei, let me." I said as I once again became human. Entei nodded and backed away. I moved towards bin Laden, a ball of energy forming in my hand. I squeezed the ball of light, creating a beam sword. I raised the beam sword high above my head, ready to bring it down upon him. Just as I poised the sword over bin Laden's head, a soldier that had escaped my attack earlier, tackled me, knocking me over. Within that crucial moment, bin Laden had Disapparated. 


	8. The Battle with the Geno breaker

Chapter 7 The Battle with the Geno Breaker  
  
Two weeks passed after the bloody one on one with bin Laden. I had long since given up with sword fighting until I had more practice and stuck with Zoid piloting and blasting peoples heads off with my magic. Shielder seemed to sense my stress as he had me take him on runs every now and then to blow off steam. There was no word of any Zoids or Taliban attacking the English countryside. There was no battles, no wars, nothing. I was getting terribly bored as I had nothing to do. Severus had long since gone back to his old job at the Ministry of Magic.  
  
Washu and Ryoko went to work to building new Zoids for us to use. Kiyone and Mihoshi were usually gone saving the galaxy now that Washu had repaired their ship. Charla was still around on Earth, training for the day when she would return to her planet and take back the throne from her evil uncle. She was usually too busy training or resting afterward to hang out with me, Washu and Ryoko were defiantly too busy building and repairing Zoids, and Severus, Mihoshi, and Kiyone were all at work. I had absolutely no one to talk to, no one to hang out with, and had nothing to do. I walked into my room and turned on my computer. I logged on to my AOL Instant Messenger and looked to see if anyone was on. Nobody was on, but as I was about to get out of AIM, the sound of a door opening came from my computer as I saw the name "Xx KuraiUmmei xX" flash on the screen. "Chris is on." I said to myself as I sent her a message.  
  
*Chris, hey it's me. Erin. Hey, sorry I haven't talked you in a while, I've been busy. How's everyone in Omaha?*  
  
I sat and waited a few minutes when a message from Chris popped up from the screen.  
  
*Hey, Erin, I heard the news from Britain so I know you've been busy with bin Laden. That is so cool that you pilot a Zoid. Ruth and the others have been missing you like crazy, so have a lot of guys. About half to guys at school had a crush on you and they're afraid you won't come home in one piece so they can ask you out.*  
  
I shook my head in disgust. Boy will be boys; I guess I'll just have to deal with it. Ra made them like that.  
  
I talked to Chris for about an hour until it was time for dinner. I said good bye and turned off the computer. As we sat and ate, Washu was talking to Severus about a new Zoid she was making for the team. She said she couldn't say anything else about it beings it was a surprise from the rest of the team. I shrugged and continued eating my chicken, silently listening to tid bits of conversation here and there. As I listened, the Camelot Song from Monty Python and the Holy Grail popped into my head. I sniggered a little and stopped before any one could hear me.  
  
* * *  
  
That night was a little hard for me. I was once again suffering from insomnia as I tried to get some sleep. The moon was shining full force in my room as I got up to close the curtains. As I looked out the window, I noticed someone running outside. He wore entirely black with white gloves and boots. There a red letter on his chest but he was bent over so I couldn't see it. He was heading to the hanger door, trying to get in.  
  
I was glad Washu had installed a very effective burglar alarm system that afternoon. The boy, as it turned out looked about my age, maybe a year older, tried the door to the hanger and gave up, finding it locked. He turned, and just as he did, he saw me in the window. He winked at me and ran the other direction. I went back to bed with confused thoughts. As I lay down, I could hear Shielder roar dimly as he said good night to everybody his way. The rest of the Zoids remained silent, as they had no personality.  
  
* * *  
  
As I finally fell into an uneasy sleep, a dream crept up on me as if it was a hungry lion after a new born buffalo calf. It was the middle of the night, a thunder storm raging some miles away. I was sitting in Shielder on the grounds that the Harry Potter cast were using as a set. The rest of my team were fighting a band of Zoids behind me, which Shielder paid no attention to. I could hear an ear splitting roar ahead of me, warning the approach of a new Zoid. I had to strain my eyes to see a large red Zoid about as twice as big as the Genosaurus coming towards me. Shielder roared a warning to the new comer, telling it not to come any closer.  
  
The red Zoid paid no attention to the warning as it kept coming toward me and Shielder. Shielder roared again, this time more urgently. The red Zoid roared back, angry. It stopped and its mouth began to glow. Shielder lunged forward for an attack, but was denied as a beam of white light blinded me. All I could hear before the dream ended was Shielder's roar of pain and the red Zoid's pilot yelling, "Geno Breaker."  
  
* * *  
  
I snapped up in bed, panting hard and sweating. The dream had been so real, almost too real. *Geno Breaker.* I mouthed as I lay back into my bed, thinking. That was the name of a very powerful Zoid, a rare Zoid. It was supposed to be the evolved form of the Genosaurus, and was supposed to be more powerful, and was only possible if a Genosaurus was merged with an organoid in a certain way. It was hard to believe I had this dream when I hadn't even heard the word 'Geno Breaker' in over a year.  
  
I looked over at my shelf on the wall next to the window. All the Zoid models I had ever collected were on that shelf, Lightning Saix, Gun Snipers, Command Wolves, Dibison, all those. I knew I still haven't found the model for some of the most powerful Zoids, the Berserk Fury, Genosaurus, and the Konig Wolf. These were just a few of the Zoids I didn't have yet. I sat back up in bed and sat there, thinking. I was deeply confused and I didn't know it then, but I was going to find the true meaning of Zoid Battles.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning I woke up groggy and tired, especially after that creepy dream. Severus had already gone to work, same as Mihoshi and Kiyone. Ryoko was still sleeping, which I wasn't surprised beings she had Washu's home made tea after dinner last night.  
  
I was smart and passed on the tea, Severus was tired and went to bed early, and the others just had a cup of coffee. I sat down at the table, hungry and still tired. "Morning." Washu said airily as she started cooking breakfast. "How'd you sleep?"  
  
"Terrible. I had a pretty freaky dream last night and I didn't get back to sleep until four, so I'm still tired." I whined as the smell of eggs filled the room.  
  
"Well, maybe I can come up with something to help you sleep. How about that?" She asked as I got a glass of apple juice from the refrigerator.  
  
"YAWN! Uh, what? Oh sure, sure fine, go YAWN! Ahead." I said as I sat back down, not really listening. Washu rolled her eyes and continued to cook breakfast.  
  
* * *  
  
It was later that afternoon; I was making my rounds, checking to make sure that the Taliban wasn't causing any trouble. Shielder was trudging along as we entered the woods closest to the cathedral the cast was using. Animals scattered at the sound and sight of Shielder crashing threw, growling every few steps, knocking down trees and flattening logs. As we neared the set a huge shot rang out and was coming straight at Shielder and me. Shielder kicked on his shield, protecting us from the projectile.  
  
"Alright, whoever did that show yourselves." I snapped over the intercom as Shielder roared a challenge.  
  
"Come out here and make us kid." Came the reply.  
  
"Fine, but you'll be sorry."  
  
Shielder burst from the trees to come face to face with a pack of Gordos, a stegosaurus type Zoid, all with barrage missile launchers in their backs. "Oh for the love a." I spat as Shielder roared angrily at them. Two of the opposing Zoids charged forward, their missiles ready and firing. Shielder kicked up his shield and ran forward, smacking into the Gordos and knocking them onto their backs. A heavy barrage from the other Zoids followed, pissed that I had defeated what seems to be their best pilots. It took me a total of ten minutes to knock down the last of the Gordos, now moving onto a pack of angry Spino Sappa's. It took a lot of effort to dodge their saws, and for the fact that they had such thick armor, it was nearly impossible to shoot them down. "They've gotten much smarter then the last time I fought them." I snapped as a Spino Sappa swung his saws at me. Shielder roared out in agony as one of the saws sliced his leg.  
  
"SHIELDER! Oh you're going to pay for that!"  
  
I turned Shielder toward the Spino Sappa, aiming the foldable cannons on its back at it. With one fatal shot, the Sappa fell to the ground. Six other Sappa's charged forward catching me off guard, and adding more damage to poor Shielder.  
  
Shielder wasn't one of those Zoids who took losing lying down, he would rather have his Command System destroyed then let that happen. I flipped open his barrage cannons on the sides of him and shot down all of the Zoids.  
  
"Looks like you took all the glory for yourself, again."  
  
I turned to see Severus and Charla rushing towards me in their Zoids. "I guess I did. I cleaned them all out." I replied as Shielder roared a welcome to their Zoids.  
  
"Not all of the Taliban, Kid. Try and conquer us now American, you can't beat us."  
  
Shielder spun around and growled. My eyes grew wide with shock as I took in what I was seeing. There in front of us was none other then the evolved form of the Genosaurus, the Geno Breaker. It stood in all of its glory, its red paint glinting in the sun, its red eyes glowing. "Geno Breaker." I muttered as Severus and Charla brought their Zoids next to mine. The Geno Breaker looked up and down my Zoid, looking at its damage and available weaponry. One of the Spino Sappa's had sawed of my right Hyper Cannon and another severed Shielder's leg.  
  
"Well now, looks like your Zoid isn't in the best of shape, is it?"  
  
"Shut up about my Zoid, it can still beat your Zoid hands down."  
  
"Well let's see then."  
  
Shielder roared and bolted forward, roaring and growling, unfolding its rear mounted cannon. The Geno opened the flaps of metal on its sides to reveal a pair of grapplers. It aimed its right arm at Shielder, shooting its claws at me and grabbing Shielder on the neck. Shielder and I were helpless as the Geno dragged us toward it. The claws dug into Shielder's neck, cutting the wires operating the cannons on its back. All I had left was Shielder's shield, his chest cannons, and his empty barrage missile launchers. Shielder struggled, but without much luck. As the Geno raised its other claw to strike Shielder, a shot rang out and hit the Geno in the chest. I looked back to see Charla's gun turrets smoking, the signal that she fired the shot. "Thanks Charla." I gasped as Geno Breaker started to recover from the attack.  
  
"No prob, now, hurry up and attack, Dogma just came. He said he's going to try and merge with your Zoid."  
  
I snapped my head back in shock. Was Dogma an organoid as well? How could he merge with my Zoid? I didn't have time to think as just then, my control panel began to glow and a message popped up onto my screen. *We are now one.*  
  
I knew what that meant; Dogma had merged with my Zoid, and ready to rumble. Shielder roared as all the cut wires and sliced metal once again became whole, the crack in the windshield disappeared, and his hyper cannon reattached itself. "Alright, ready to lock and load!" I cried as Shielder roared and rushed forward.  
  
* * *  
  
We were seriously denied when the Geno Breaker spun around smacked Shielder away with its tail. Shielder fell to its side, growling angrily as the Geno Breaker approached us. Shielder shakily got up on to it feet, glaring at the Geno.  
  
As we watched, the Geno's back went perfectly straight. Vents on its tail opened, its mouth opened and began to glow. "Oh no you don't." I snarled as Shielder charged forward. But before we could reach the Geno Breaker, the beam of light burst from its mouth, heading straight for us. Shielder jumped to the right, trying to get away, but to no avail. The beam cut threw his side like paper, blowing off his hind leg and hyper cannon, and cracking the windshield. Shielder roared in agony as it hit the ground and froze unmoving.  
  
I had gotten banged around the cockpit during this, and as I was just about to fall unconscious, I saw Charla rushing forward, except her Zoid wasn't so lucky. The beam grazed her back, hitting the command system, the heart of the Zoid. Once the command system was hit, the Zoid would never battle again. Its gun flew off as its leg was ripped from its body; the window was thrust open as Charla was thrown out, helpless as her Zoid was mangled. I passed out as Charla's limp body hit the ground. 


	9. Giovanni and Team Rocket

Chapter 8 Giovanni and Team Rocket  
  
Quiet, that was all I heard. A light shown in my eyes as I opened my heavy eye lids. The room I was lying in was blurry and white, someone had removed my glasses. My head ached, but as I tried to raise my arms to rub it, I found that my arms felt as if they were made of lead. My entire body ached, swollen from the attack on Shielder. My mind filled with panic as my memory turned to my beloved Zoid, almost totaled from the attack from the Geno Breaker. I prayed to God and Ra that Shielder's command system hadn't been hit, praying he was still able to be piloted in the future. I rose out of the bed with all the strength I had, grabbed my glasses from the bedside table and put them on. As I looked around the room, I saw the same boy from the other night watching me from the shadows in the corner. "Where am I?" I asked him as he continued to watch me. "I said where am I?" He just continued to watch me, not moving or saying a word. "Answer me!" I snapped, this time I got a reaction.  
  
"Shut up, you have no right to speak to me in that manner." Came the boys cruel and cold voice and he stepped from the shadows. I was able to see his face clearly now. He had cold brown eyes, filled with hatred and sadness; his long dark brown hair reached his shoulders in a messy curtain. His young face had scars, small scars and lines of frowning and disgust. "And lay back down, you'll only hurt your leg further."  
  
I looked down at both of my legs; neither of them hurt or was sore. There were no cuts or scraps, only smooth skin. "What happened to my leg?" I asked as he continued to come closer. "A piece of glass from your Shield Liger ripped through your leg; it was such a bad injury we almost had to amputate."  
  
"What injury?"  
  
I flipped my legs out from under the sheets, stronger now then I had when I woke up. His eyes filled with surprise as I stood up and walked toward him, with out limping. As I got to him I looked deep in to his eyes and raised my hand. SMACK! I slapped him across the face.  
  
"What in the hell did you do that for?" He snarled as he lay on the floor.  
  
"For showing utter disrespect for a lady and for someone with much more power then you."  
  
"What in the hell are you talking about?"  
  
I looked over at a vase sitting on the table, empty, with no flowers or water. I raised my hand, forming a ball of energy, which I chucked at the vase, turning it into dust. "Whoa there." The boy muttered as I helped him up.  
  
"Where's my Zoid?"  
  
"In the main hanger, I gave orders to have it destroyed, so you'd better hurry."  
  
I threw him to the ground and summoned the Speed Wings. I dashed threw the door of the hospital wing and practically flew down the hallway. I barged threw the hanger doors to see workers strapping dynamite to my Zoid. "SHIELDER!" I roared as I threw myself against two grown men as they strapped the explosives to my Zoid. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?" I snarled dangerously as they backed away from me and Shielder.  
  
"As I said before, I gave them orders to destroy it. It will never be able to fight again, no one has the technology. Give it up; your weak little Shield Liger is finished. You aren't even a good pilot."  
  
I spun around to find the same boy standing in the doorway. As he passed some of the workers, they stopped working and gave him a salute in respect. "Allow me to introduce my self and my work. My name is Giovanni Black, son of the late Augustus and Lorelei Black. I am the current owner of Team Rocket, a Pokemon Welfare group that takes care of lost, helpless and rare Pokemon." He explained as he came nearer to my Zoid. I turned away from Giovanni and concentrated on the dynamite sticks. With a flash of purple light they are back inside their boxes, perfectly stalked.  
  
"Erin, what in the."  
  
I turned back around to see Charla limping toward me, clutching her arm. I turned around to spot her Command Wolf on a Gustav trailer on the other side of the hanger. I also saw Severus' battered Gun Sniper on the trailer behind it. It's Weasel Unit totally blown off by a strong impact to something.  
  
"Pity those Zoids are so battered, we could have used them. You were stupid to think you could go up against a Geno Breaker and win. I've never seen anything so pathe." But before he could finish his sentence, I had teleported Shielder on his parts to the trailer behind Severus' Gun Sniper. Giovanni spun around to face me. His eyes were alight with rage as he stared deep into my soul. I felt no emotion at that point, just as easily as angry as him. I looked back over to Charla who was helping a weak Dogma and Severus to the Gustav. "Get them!" Roared Giovanni as six of his strongest men charged for me.  
  
"Pathetic." I moaned as I teleported out of their reach and allowed themselves to smack into one another. I landed next to Charla as a huge explosion rocked the hanger. The hanger door open to reveal Washu, Kiyone and Mihoshi in their Zoids. As they barraged the hanger, Severus, Charla, Dogma, and I were able to escape with our Zoids.  
  
* * *  
  
We were able to make it to our hanger in about twenty minutes. Severus' Gun Sniper was the only Zoid that was still able to be piloted. He hopped in to help the others, who had returned with at least twenty Team Rocket members on their tail. I looked around to find the Konig Wolf that had helped the Genosaurus escape the first time Shielder and I first met. I hopped into the cockpit, commanding Charla to take control of the Command Wolf AC. As we charged toward the opposing forces, I noticed another Shield Liger shooting at them. Quickly I magnified the cockpit to see Giovanni piloting the Liger.  
  
"Well now, I thought you said Shield Liger's were weak?" I said over the intercom as we began open firing on each other.  
  
"Only your Liger is weak, beings he wasn't able to go against a Geno Breaker like Van Flyheit's Zoid." He replied, referring to the earlier seasons of Zoids.  
  
"You idiot, it was the Shield Liger that got destroyed by the Genosaurer, and it was the Blade Liger who defeated the Genosaurer. The Geno Breaker wasn't even created until the Guardian Force episodes. You twit." I said as I rammed the Wolf into the Liger's sides. The Wolf grabbed the Liger's neck and flipped the helpless Liger over its head throwing it into a huge tree and freezing its Command System. Team Rocket retreated, beaten by a group they thought was weak.  
  
* * *  
  
As they escaped over the mountain that separated their base from ours, I turned on the communications system between mine and Washu's Zoid.  
  
"Hey, how'd you get the Konig Wolf?"  
  
"Well," Washu started. "Its pilot was killed by Britain's National Guard. The Guard had heard of us and gave us the Zoid to replace Shielder."  
  
I looked down at the Zoid. "I can't take him. I know that Shielder can be repaired. Washu, you have the technology and the lab, can't you repair Shielder?"  
  
"Well, maybe I can. Because I'm such a genius!"  
  
Washu's two little puppet pals hopped onto her shoulder's and came back with her comment with comments if their own.  
  
"You're the greatest Washu."  
  
"Washu, you are the best."  
  
"I give up." I moaned as Washu began laughing her head off. I then turned to Charla who was looking a little downcast at the loss of her faithful Command Wolf. "Hey, Charla, you can have the Konig Wolf."  
  
She looked at me in complete shock. "You mean it, I can have it?"  
  
"Yep, so take good care of it. I know it won't fully replace your Command Wolf, but you do need a Zoid."  
  
She was so happy she threw her arms around me when we got back to the hanger and cried happily. 


	10. The Hero of Time and Co

Chapter 9 The Hero of Time and Co.  
  
Days passed, and Washu still hadn't started on Shielder's repairs. Instead, she removed the still working memory bank from Charla's Command Wolf and placed it in a new Zoid she was secretly working on. She was spending more time in that lab then she ever had, and we were getting worried. "She's going to work herself to death." Complained Severus as we sat to dinner one night. "She's been in that lab all day and has missed six meals, what is with her?"  
  
"Who knows, we may never know Severus, hey Mihoshi could you pass the chicken?"  
  
Ryoko and Kiyone nodded in agreement, Mihoshi was too busy looking for the soy sauce, which didn't surprise us beings we were having spaghetti and chicken for dinner. "Looking for soy sauce Mihoshi?" I asked sarcastically as the others began to stuff their faces. She nodded, which I just rolled my eyes. "Mihoshi, do you like soy sauce on your spaghetti?" This time she shook her head, saying "Why would you ask? We aren't having spaghetti."  
  
"Then what in the hell do you call that, cold onion gravy from Italy?"  
  
She looked down to her plate, blushed at me and started to eat. As she was busy talking to Ryoko, I turned to Kiyone with an all important question. "Kiyone, where was Mihoshi when they handed out the brains?"  
  
Kiyone snorted in to her pasta, nearly choking on the food she currently had in her mouth. I smacked her on the back to dislodge the wad of spaghetti caught in her throat. We sniggered for a few seconds before we continued our meal, quietly.  
  
* * *  
  
I stood in the vast hanger, standing in front of Shielder's lifeless body. He hadn't moved since the attack, which wasn't surprising beings Washu turned him off to save his energy.  
  
I looked over my shoulder to the totaled Command Wolf, its body salvaged of good parts that weren't hit by the Geno Breaker. We were able to salvage the laser Vulcan gun from the wreak, luckily the beam hit the attachment on the gun, only blasting it off, not blowing it up. We had repaired it and attached it onto the back of Charla's new Zoid, the Konig Wolf, which we had long since painted red to match the red of her old Command Wolf. The Konig Wolf stood next to Shielder's disheveled body, standing tall and proud.  
  
I was currently stuck piloting the Command Wolf AC, which was a great Zoid for speed, but didn't have a lot of fire power like the Dibison and maneuverability like Shielder and Konig Wolf. I was desperate for a new Zoid, one with power, stamina and speed to match even Shielder. I was actually thinking of waiting for Washu to be done with her Zoid just in cause it was a great Zoid and I was to be the pilot, or if I hated it I could have her build me a Blade Liger, or a Hel Cat at least.  
  
I reached up and patted Shielder on the nose. The cracked windshield had been replaced at least, and Washu told me when she came in the kitchen that afternoon for a snack that she repaired the leg and hyper cannon that were blown off. They were ready to be reattached as soon as the Shield Liger was ready. I didn't know when the Shield Liger would be ready; I felt that maybe Shielder was gone for good, never to come back. Maybe I had to move on and find another Zoid partner to get attached to and lose it just as I had Shielder. I silently slid my hand to touch Shielder's tooth, still cold and intact like his other teeth. Not a mark, only dust and cob webs.  
  
A small nicker echoed behind me as Dogma limped toward me, his leg still damaged from the attack. I had almost forgotten that Dogma was fused with Shielder during that battle, in which Dogma hurt his wing and leg. I guessed that being ripped from Shielder like that so recklessly damaged him beyond his powers. He had to heal like any other mortal horse, slow and painful. Dogma pressed his nose against my neck and allowed his warm breathe to cascade down my neck and back. I reached back and scratched him behind his ears, parting his mane as he looked at me with sorrow in his eyes, sad that I had lost a part of me when Shielder was damaged.  
  
I wrapped my arms around Dogma's neck as he shifted his gaze to my Zoid. He knew I was worried about Shielder; he had been my partner since a few weeks after I had gotten lost after saving Alan from his almost certain death. I had never shown up as the Red Phoenix since, never have, probably never will again. I never needed to.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day was just as dull. Team Rocket had made a habit of attacking us in revolt, which we would defeat them easily. The Command Wolf was a better ally then I thought, maybe that was why Charla liked her old Zoid so much.  
  
No calls from bin Laden either. I guessed that he thought I was dead, beings I probably didn't wear my medallion beings he thought I didn't need it. I was glad I did, so I wouldn't have gotten killed during the attack if the Geno Breaker pilots aim was off by about twenty feet to the left.  
  
Shielder was finally being repaired; the damaged wires and metal sheets were replaced and had new attachments to the core to the cockpit. Washu was only able to do so much during one day, but was making fast progress. Shielder's hind leg was reattached, but the guns and missile launchers still needed work, not to mention the repairing of the wires responsible for the shield.  
  
* * *  
  
It wasn't helping that the Command Wolf AC was getting really beat up during the battles with Team Rocket, the Command Wolf was usually their main target beings I was the best pilot on my team.  
  
Severus was still getting the hang of Zoid piloting, which he claims, I don't believe beings he was able to do spin kicks with his Zoid.  
  
Charla was getting the hang of the Konig Wolf's power and more advanced speed, plus the little thing about the Konig Wolf over heating in extreme combat like the Liger Zero Panzer she was able to over come in a matter of no time at all. This didn't surprise me beings she was a Charmeleon.  
  
Washu really didn't battle much so she was a little on the bad side. Mihoshi, well, just get her near a Zoid besides her Dibison and there's disaster. I was beginning to think I would kick her down to a Command Wolf being they did a little less damage.  
  
Kiyone was third best, she was determined, had great aim and she liked to take down the bad guys.  
  
It was Ryoko that surprised me. She was by far the second best; she was almost able to beat me. She was astounding with her Zoid, even though it was just a Command Wolf, she could do stunts with it that Charla was unable to. Ryoko seemed to get into Zoid piloting better then any of the others. She was quick and it almost seemed like she could predict the moves of her opponents. At times I would accidentally call her Vega for this reason.  
  
* * *  
  
One afternoon, I was sitting on the front lawn of the hanger with my Command Wolf when I heard a faint sound of footsteps. I jumped up from the Command Wolf's paw and looked around me, looking for the person or thing that was thrashing around in the woods around the hanger. Just as I was about to give up, I heard a voice, a familiar feminine voice which I had almost forgotten. "Mewtwo is in the."  
  
"BEAR!" I shouted as I turned around to face Ruth, Chris, Brittany, and Michelle. We all laughed and started hugging and greeting each other. I was so surprised to see my friends all the way in England, but I was glad that they were there.  
  
Ruth and Chris both gawked at the Command Wolf as Brittany, Michelle and I talked. As soon as Ruth entered the conversation, it started to get crazy. "Dude, you can't believe how much we missed you girl, and you, a Zoid pilot! Mazoltof!" Cried Ruth as I gave her a ride in the Command Wolf back to the hanger.  
  
"Thanks Ruth, besides, I missed you guys too. But I really didn't have a lot of time to fly back to the states, what with bin Laden and all. But it's good to have you guys here."  
  
Ruth gave me a big hug and remained silent for the rest of the ride. (We had a really big front yard. Chris, Brittany, and Michelle were riding in the Gustav with Severus who had just gotten back getting parts for Shielder.)  
  
Dinner that night was crazy, well with Ruth and Chris you can expect it to be crazy. Severus had always liked Ruth, even though she could be a little nut sometimes, and got along well with Chris. Michelle and Severus had never met face to face, and he was down right scared of Brittany.  
  
Ryoko liked Chris and Brittany's violent ways. She always laughed at Ruth's jokes and enjoyed talking to Michelle. Washu liked Chris the best beings she practically worshipped her, after Ryoko that was. Kiyone and Mihoshi had never met any of my friends beings they were so busy.  
  
* * *  
  
Later that night, we stayed up and watched movies with Severus. Washu was working on Shielder, Kiyone and Mihoshi had gone to bed to get ready for work in the morning, and Ryoko once again had Washu's tea. (I wonder why she never learned.)  
  
Brittany and Michelle were sitting in the love seat on the left side of the room. Severus was sitting in the recliner in the corner and Ruth, Chris and I were sitting in the big couch. We were watching Austin Powers in Goldmember, an old favorite from the summer when my parents were kidnapped, and chomping on popcorn.  
  
I was glad for my braces being gone so I could eat popcorn when ever I liked, not behind Severus' or my mom's back like I used to do. After the movie, Severus had to use the restroom, but as he got up to do so, he found he couldn't do so. "What in the.?" He asked as Chris started to snigger.  
  
"What'd you do?" I asked Chris continued to laugh.  
  
"I put a binding spell on his chair. I knew he would have really needed to go after that big thing of pop he drank during the movie. This is too perfect."  
  
I even had to agree, it was too perfect. "Hey Erin, tell him." Prodded Ruth as we started laughing at Severus.  
  
"Tell him what?"  
  
"About Chris and Brittany."  
  
I smiled at the thought. This was going to be even better then Severus getting stuck to the chair. "Um, Severus, I have something to confess."  
  
"Yeah, what? And it better be good."  
  
"Did I fail to mention that Chris is a demon and Brittany's a dragon?"  
  
Severus' head snapped up. "Beg your pardon?"  
  
"Chris is supposed to be a demon and Brittany is a fire breathing dragon."  
  
At this point, Severus went pale, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he passed out. But what made that priceless was the fact that he wet himself afterward.  
  
* * *  
  
The taunting lasted until the girls went back to the states. During their stay, I had taught them how to pilot Zoids, showed them around London, even took them to visit the Harry Potter cast. After they left, however, dullsville set in again. There was absolutely nothing to do, except help Washu repair Shielder. It was going to take longer then I thought. We still needed new wires and new armor, which Washu was still constructing.  
  
We had nothing to do when we reached the end of the stuff we could for my poor Zoid. I was at the end of my rope, and it sure did help matters that Entei was going to bring Fawkes, my dog Sunbeams, my owl Blizzard, Domino, and my hamsters to England beings we currently lived there. When they arrived, Entei told me the girls weren't the only visitors we would have that summer. He never told me who, and I never found out until later.  
  
* * *  
  
Monday morning rolled around and Shielder still didn't have his replacement parts finished. "For the love of God it's been over a month Washu." I moaned at the breakfast table. "You said you would have him finished a week ago."  
  
"I'm sorry, but the repairs are trickier then I thought, he still needs wire I don't have and armor that I don't have the material to make. I'm sorry, but you're just going to have to stick with the Command Wolf for a bit longer."  
  
I sighed and walked out to the hanger. Shielder was still in his spot, only standing this time thanks to a new leg and a stand. At his full height he was taller then the Konig Wolf, and easily wider. His head still hung loosely as he stood emotionless, no power running threw him. At the sound of footsteps behind me I turned to face Domino, who I picked up and introduced her to the Zoids, the Command Wolves, the Dibison, the Konig Wolf, Shielder, and the Gun Sniper.  
  
Washu had captured a new Hel Cat from Team Rocket in their last attack; unfortunately, its armor was damaged pretty badly and couldn't be piloted until it was replaced. Washu already had dreams for that Zoid anyway. It was to be fitted with a Stealth Shield and a Laser Vulcan Gun. It would also hold a shield like Shielder and a triple barrel shock cannon. It was Washu's dream, insane, but her dream. I couldn't complain beings we did need an ambush Zoid.  
  
I took Domino for a run in the Command Wolf, showing her the English country side. As we stopped for lunch at a small pond near a large forest, I heard the unmistakable sound of screaming behind us. I spun around to see a ring of light behind me, showing in the middle a large field, a castle and three children running like mad toward us.  
  
A red haired, huge man was chasing after them on a night black horse. As the man neared them, a small bay filly burst out of nowhere, took the children on her back and continued toward the ring. Domino and I watched as they burst threw the ring, and a small girl with a pink and white dress hopped up and closed the ring. As the ring closed, I could hear the man and see his face, green with evil eyes, yelling. "ZELDA! I will get you if it's the last thing I do!" The children fell back onto the grass, not noticing us.  
  
"Well now. What do we have here? Two Sages, a Hero of Time, and a horse."  
  
"Sounds like a show." Replied Domino as the three children turned to face us. The girl that had sealed the ring had blue eyes, blonde hair, and a fair face.  
  
She wore a pink and white dress with three triangles on her headdress. The boy had a green tunic and hat with brown boots, a sword, a shield made from the bark of a tree, and a bag on his belt. He had blue eyes and blonde hair and flushed skin. The other girl was younger and everything she wore was green, green boots, green pants, green shirt, green headband, green eyes, even her hair was green. One thing that all three of them had in common was the fact that they all had pointy ears. "Excuse me," I began as they continued to look and blink at me. "But could you tell me who you are?"  
  
The oldest, the blonde haired girl, stood up and bowed. "My name is Princess Zelda. They are my friends Link and Saria from the Kokiri Forest. And that's Epona, Link's horse." I nodded a hello to the others and introduced myself and Domino.  
  
"Ma'am, I have a question. May we stay with you beings we don't know anyone here on this planet?" Asked Link as I handed Zelda a sandwich.  
  
Saria promptly smacked Link on the back of the head, snapping at him. "Where you when they gave out brains, don't be so rude!"  
  
"Sure, you can stay with me, I don't really mind. I doubt the others will either."  
  
Saria shut up instantly, apologized for hitting Link and started to eat the sandwich I gave her. Link took a bottle of milk out of the pouch on his belt and chugged the whole thing down in one gulp. He took out an apple afterwards and gave it to Epona, who gobbled it up greedily. I just sat back and watched them all sitting there.  
  
They were crazy, Link and Zelda kept insulting each other, Saria would occasionally smack Link on the head from time to time, and Epona kept trying to steal my sandwich. When it was time to head home, I realized we had a problem. I couldn't have four children and a horse in the Command Wolf with me. However, Domino foresaw this and said Washu would came with the Gustav.  
  
* * *  
  
Saria and Zelda were bedded down in Domino's room, Link stayed with Severus and Dogma, while Domino bedded down with me. Epona sorrowfully had to be tied outside. Link had nothing against this saying that Epona liked the outdoors, and preferred sleeping out there. As soon as they were all asleep, I quietly walked out to the hanger and took a seat on Shielder's right front paw. His power was back on he uttered a small growl, still weak as his side armor and wires still needed to be replaced, but Washu was currently working on another Zoid. I patted Shielder and sighed. I pulled a book out from my pocket and began to read. As I got to the fifth chapter in my book, Severus came out and sat next to me. "Are you sure, taking in three kids we barely even know, and letting them stay with us?" He asked as I closed my book. I just looked at him and nodded. With that he nodded his head back, kissed me on the cheek, and went to bed.  
  
I gave him the coldest stare as I called after him, "What did I tell you about kissing?" He just shrugged and laughed as he shut the door behind him. I rolled my eyes as Shielder growled. "Good boy, you know what I'm dealing with, don't ya boy?" Shielder nodded and growled. His voice box wasn't repaired enough for him to roar yet, another thing we had yet to get to, which we couldn't do without Washu. (That rhymed.) I patted and bid Shielder a good night, humming a song that had popped in my head after the kids popped out of the portal. *Zelda's Lullaby.* 


	11. The Red Phoenix Awakens: Red Blade Liger

Chapter 10 The Red Phoenix Awakens: Red Blade Liger  
  
The days wore on, Washu still wasn't repairing Shielder, Severus was going insane with boredom, and Mihoshi was getting stupider by the day. I was about to blow the poor woman's head off I was so bored. Ryoko passed the time by taking her Zoid for runs, which I often joined her.  
  
The Command Wolf AC was becoming old and rickety and would sometimes freeze on me for no reason, probably because it was Severus' old Zoid and he treated it like crap when he had it. The only Zoid he ever treated with respect was his new Gun Sniper, which was fully repaired and had its Weasel Unit removed. Now Severus was easily the best gun man in the team, able to shot down ten enemies in 20 seconds. He was dead accurate with the Gun Sniper's Long Range Tail Rifle.  
  
* * *  
  
The whole Zelda crew got into Zoid battles as well; we had to hijack a Rev Raptor for Link, a Redler for Zelda, and a Stealth Viper for Saria from Team Rocket. They were quick learners and enjoyed piloting.  
  
As it turned out, they were all my age; the portal to my planet had staged their growth shooting them backwards in age, causing them to look younger. A few days later however, that made a huge difference. Saria remained the same beings she was a Kokiri, Link and Zelda on the other hand matured greatly. Link was very muscular and handsome, but needed brains to match, Zelda wasn't one of those slutty girls you find at the mall all the time, she was straight forward, smart, and pretty. She looked a lot prettier then me, but she was a touch on the snobby side. She was a fierce Zoid warrior like Link, which Saria quit being a Zoid pilot beings she was so short. We kept the Stealth Viper, just in case.  
  
* * *  
  
Shielder was still sitting in the hanger, collecting dust. I could tell he was bored and wanted to battle, but he still wasn't repaired. I was becoming greatly irritated by the Command Wolf which kept freezing in the middle of battle.  
  
Once I tried to get Washu to drag her out to repair Shielder, but she bared the door shut. Link once tried slashing the door with his sword but that didn't work. We tried everything possible, but they didn't work, soon we gave up. It wasn't until during meal time when she would come out, cook dinner, eat, make me wash dishes, and take refuge in her lab. It was getting kind of annoying during this time beings I was stuck doing all the work when it was supposed to be Washu doing it, I was supposed to be trying to repair Shielder.  
  
* * *  
  
It was about a week since Zelda, Link, and Saria came to Earth threw the portal. I was taking the Command Wolf out for a run to see what needed to be done to it when I was hit by a projectile. I whirled the Wolf around to see a Desert Liger standing behind me. "Like what you see." Came Washu's voice as I approached the Zoid.  
  
"Yeah, I do. Who'd you make it for?" I asked as I opened the Command Wolf's cockpit.  
  
"Me, the Command Wolf I was piloting was destroyed during that last battle with Team Rocket and I was working on it during the time, so I stuck with it."  
  
I my eyes filled with malice. "You mean to tell me that you made a new Zoid for yourself, but I'm stuck with a rickety old Command Wolf when you're supposed to be making the armor for Shielder?!? Why you little." I snapped as I closed Wolf's cockpit and open fired on her. Washu tried to get away but I blocked her from all sides.  
  
"I'm sorry! But I needed a Zoid!"  
  
"We were perfectly fine without you battling with us! Plus you promised to fix Shielder! And you go ahead and work on another Zoid and forget about my poor Shielder! You'll pay!"  
  
The Desert Liger whirled around to try and fire on me but was denied when a pair of bullets rammed into her side. I gazed over to my control panel to see my external intercom on and looked up to see a Zoid standing on the cliff above me. The Zoid leapt down next to me and roared at the Desert Liger. It was a Red Blade Liger, a rare Liger type that was only matched in rarity by the Konig Wolf. The Blade rushed forward, its blades unfurled, running straight for the Desert Liger. Screeeee! The sound of metal cutting into metal sounded from the two as the Blade Liger cut off the Desert Liger's guns. The Desert Liger fell in a heap as the Red Blade Liger came back to me. *It must have heard me telling Washu off, so it decided to help.* I thought as I climbed down from the Command Wolf. "Than." I tried to talk before a missile hit the Command Wolf, slamming it in the cliff wall, totaling it. "Oh great, and me without a Zoid." I groaned as a Shield Liger stepped out from the trees.  
  
"Hello Miss. Prazan, I see you found a new Zoid."  
  
Giovanni's cold voice echoed threw my head. "Why that son of a. Why won't he leave me alone?" I thought aloud as I was surrounded by Dibison and Saber Tiger's. The Blade Liger roared a challenge to them, and lowered it head to allow me to climb in. Without hesitation I climbed in and strapped on the harness. The Liger raised itself as it charged forward. I clutched the controls, waiting for the perfect opportunity to unleash the blades. Then as I neared the Shield Liger, I released the blades and watched as they cut threw the Zoid like paper.  
  
"What!?!? But how.?"  
  
"You have to be a little quicker with your attacks; either that or you'll miss your opportunity."  
  
Blade did a sharp turn and folded up its blades, daring any other Zoid to come face him. All the Zoid pilots thought twice and ran off, except for one. An Elephander slowly thundered down towards me, waving its huge trunk from side to side. Blade roared once again and charged forward, its blades unfolded. But before Blade could make contact, the Elephander put up its shield and deflected Blade's attack. Blade roared furiously as the Elephander trumpeted and fired its laser shooter on its trunk. Blade threw up its own shield and charged forward. "Blade put your shield energy into your blades! Do it!" I cried as Blade's blades unfolded and pointed forward. The blades glowed with the shield energy as I tried to go threw the Elephander's shield. The Elephander's pilot was smarter then I thought as he lowered his shield and batted me away with his truck.  
  
Blade was uninjured as my mine raced for an idea. Then it hit me like a baseball in the face. I would use my magic in its strongest form to power up Blade and defeat the Elephander. I gripped the medallion and cried out, "RED PHOENIX TRANFORMATION POWER!" I was engulfed in flames as I felt the familiar feel of the silky costume on my skin again. I continued to grip Blade's controls as I sent magic threw my arms and threw his wires. Blade roared in shock as power ebbed threw him and settling in his blades and shield. His blades started to glow a bright silver color, and his shield popped up, not the usual pink color but a flaming red in the shape of a huge drill. One attack I was planning to use was an attack I had worked on last year; it was called the Phoenix Flame Bomber. During the attack, I would be engulfed in flames, putting up a shield in the form of a drill. I would then I would spin rapidly, cutting into anything until I stopped. I was planning to do this with Blade, powered by its Mega Blade Attack, which the shield energy would do the spinning, not the Zoid.  
  
I kicked on Blade's booster pack and raced forward. The Elephander's pilot was doing exactly what I wanted him to do. He threw up the shield in panic and was shot down as Blade leapt into the air, its shield energy working like huge drill, and coming down, shattering the shield. The Elephander's leg and side where mauled by the attack, while Blade came out unharmed. The huge Zoid feel, rocking the ground as it hit, leaving a huge amount of dust and mud in the air. Blade roared and walked over to Washu and her Zoid. "Washu, I'm giving you a warning and some advice. When you promise to do something for your friends, do it and you might not get shot down like you just did." I smirked as I walked off, my new partner prancing as we made our way home. 


	12. Washu's Mistake: RyoOhki

Chapter 11 Washu's Mistake: Ryo-Ohki  
  
Days passed, I had long since forgiven Washu for not working on Shielder like she promised. Washu was busy working on the armor now, doing other experiments as she waited for the metal to cool or something.  
  
She was currently working on cell fusing, which she would use different animals for. So far all the animals died, leaving her with a no good test subject. I had given up helping her, I figured it was me who had killed all the animals and decided to work on Shielder instead.  
  
Blade had become my new partner. Shielder would be the Zoid to take Blade's place if he was damaged or totaled by the Geno Breaker if we ever met up with him again.  
  
* * *  
  
Blade had won me a lot of respect with the Ministry of Defense. They had hired me to be a spy, which I took very seriously. I was in charge of getting information and stolen artifacts from evil masterminds. Blade would help me if I needed heavy artillery. Shielder's repairs where coming on smoothly and there where no hitches, except for one time when Mihoshi gave Washu the wrong spray can. She had given her a can of lighter instead of a can of adhesive, which blew up and destroyed part of Shielder's leg. We banned Mihoshi from helping us since then.  
  
* * *  
  
Severus was impressed with Washu's new Zoid, the Desert Liger. It had been long since repaired since it was ripped apart by my new Liger's blades.  
  
The Desert Liger was identical to my old Liger, Shielder apart from its color and how the guns were mounted. The Desert Liger was sand colored and its guns were mounted on its back and not to the sides like Shielder's guns. The Desert Liger was also a few feet shorter then Shielder and was a lot faster.  
  
I, however, preferred my new Blade Liger with had more maneuverability and had a removable ion booster system which allowed the Zoid to go well over 300 km per hour. Another handy feature of my Blade Liger was that it was equipped with a Strike Laser Claw like the Liger Zero. Blade was a perfect Zoid for battles that required speed and a lot of maneuverability.  
  
The Command Wolf AC, which I had piloted until I found Blade, was repaired beyond new and was set aside for a new pilot, just in case one came along.  
  
* * *  
  
I was glad to be back as the Red Phoenix again beings I hadn't been the heroine since earlier that year. Blade was also a huge help as I would pilot Blade to places I was supposed to go to on missions. Will Blade stayed behind as a distraction as I did my duty. Blade had the ability to pilot himself like Shielder so I needn't worry about him.  
  
But it was one day when I was walking away from a base of the Taliban's a soldier took his eyes off Blade and noticed me that showed how smart Blade really was. As the soldiers turned from Blade with their Zoids and toward me, Blade jumped in front of them and started to unfold his blades, daring the Zoids to come closer. As a young Zaber Tiger pilot steered his Zoid towards Blade, he didn't attack the Zaber Fang as I thought he would. Instead he spun around and scooped me up, which was a surprise beings Zoids were warriors by nature and their natures were to fight no matter what. Instead of fighting an uncountable number of Zoids and being damaged beyond repair, he ran away, admitting defeat beings he was outnumbered. Now all the other Zoids I had seen without pilots in them would just fight unless told, Blade was a lot different. I was proud to know that Blade was smarter then the average Zoid.  
  
* * *  
  
One day while helping Washu built armor for Shielder; I noticed a small tank across the room. Inside was the body of a cat that Severus had accidentally run over in his car. Instead of taking it to the vet to be put down, Washu took it as a test subject for her cell fusing experiments. "Why in God's name would you want a dead cat?" I asked she cleared junk away from the metal molder in the far side of the room.  
  
"It's not entirely dead, I can revive it, as such, I can still use its cells."  
  
"OK, shutting up." I turned from the gruesome site and continued to work. But just as I moved a huge box of scrap metal from another tank, I noticed a brown rabbit with white feet inside.  
  
"A rabbit? You have a poor little bunny rabbit also? Washu, has anyone told you you're a sick minded person?"  
  
She shook her head as she bent down to pick up a heavy box of parts but as she stood up, she over balanced and hit the control panel for the tanks with her elbow. "Washu, are you alright?" I asked as I helped her up. She tried to answer, but was interrupted by a loud buzzing.  
  
"Uh oh." She moaned as we turned to the tanks. It was then did I notice that the tanks were connected by wires and IV's that were attached to the animals inside. The animals and the liquid they floated in began to glow as fluid passed through tubes connecting the tanks. A third tank sat in between, empty except for the liquid. "That tank is not empty; it has the seed of a Jurain space ship in it." Explained Washu as I helped her to her feet. I knew immediately what she was talking about.  
  
The planet of Jurai was just outside the Milky Way. It was a humanoid planet like Earth and Titanis, the planet where Ra lived. The people there were well known for there trees and strange spaceships that grew in the forms of trees until they were ready to be piloted. They grew from seeds that only appeared after a ship was destroyed or was grown from the tree of another ship. For Washu to have one wasn't surprising, beings she was from space.  
  
The fluids from both of the other tanks seeped into the third, causing the liquid inside to bubble. The liquid turned from a dark yellow to a deep blue. It was then was I able to see the seed floating in the fluid, and as we watched, it started getting bigger. As soon as it was the size of a softball, the glass of the tank started to crack from the strain of all the electrical energy.  
  
The glass began to let off steam and with an almighty crack it broke open. The seed, which now looked like a black softball, fell to the floor as I looked towards the other tanks. The contents were gone, broken up into teeny tiny pieces and put inside the seed. I turned and picked up the now dry and still warm seed. I turned it over in my hands as Washu checked the other tanks. "Great, now what am I supposed to study?" She said in an angry tone. I just rolled my eyes, or at least began to, as the seed started to shake in my hand.  
  
Cracks shot threw the seed as dull red light shone threw, steam spurted out as the seed began to crack further. Then with an almighty heave, the shell broke open to reveal a small cat like creature with big ears. I screamed and threw it up in the air from shock. Washu jumped up and grabbed it before it hit the floor. "Wha.what is that thing?" I asked between breathes as Washu put the creature on a nearby table.  
  
"A cabbit, half cat, half rabbit, plus with a little Jurain ship in it. I believe we have created a new creature." Washu replied as she handed the cabbit a carrot. It meowed just like a cat happily and grabbed the carrot greedily in its paws. It rubbed its cheek against the carrot before it sank its teeth in.  
  
"Cute, but what are we going to call him?" I asked as I scratched its brown fuzzy body and fingered the small red jewel in the middle of its forehead.  
  
"Not he, Erin, she. I can tell by the pitch of her meow and the gender of her parents, both of which were female. I have an idea of what to call her, Ryo-Ohki."  
  
"Ryo-Ohki? Why Ryo-Ohki?"  
  
"Ryo comes from Ryoko and Ohki sounds like OK. I'm going to give this little girl to Ryoko as a partner just in case she decides to go back to being a space pirate. And she was the first 'OK' experiment for this research project."  
  
"Ah."  
  
I just shrugged back and started tickling Ryo-Ohki's small white feet. She laughed and jumped onto my shoulder. "Well Ryo-Ohki, welcome to the posse." I said as I scratched her head. 


	13. Mecca Mewtwo One

Chapter 12 Mecca Mewtwo One  
  
Days passed, school was right around the corner. I wasn't going to go to school though, Washu agreed to home school me. Ryo-Ohki had become a partner as she also had the power to merge with a Zoid, a power that was created by Dogma, who was the only organoid in the group. Blade had become the head Zoid in the hanger as no one could beat me. I had gotten bored again, no battles from bin Laden, Team Rocket finally stopped bugging us, and I didn't have school. What was I supposed to do during this time, dress in drag and do the hula?  
  
It didn't really matter as long as bin Laden wasn't bugging anybody and the Harry Potter cast could finish their movie. I would usually just go down for a visit once and a while. They were pleased to see I was alright after Shielder got attacked by the Geno Breaker.  
  
* * *  
  
Seth and Brad gawked in envy at my Red Blade Liger, jealous that a super rare Zoid would have come to help me solve some emotional issues. Ryo-Ohki came with me a few times, happy for the attention that she got from the female cast members. Alan was especially glad to see me as I had saved his life when I first came to England. He was even more pleased that I liked some of his other work, like Dogma and Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves.  
  
* * *  
  
During the day in between visits to the cast, I would help Washu in the lab, making Shielder's armor and trying to make more cabbits. So far we were able to make four more, Ken-Ohki, Faye-Ohki, Chi-Ohki, and Ren- Ohki. I became partners with Faye-Ohki, a golden cabbit with a mind of her own. If she was to have a theme song, I would say "Maniac." She was a nut, but she was still my buddy. We would watch TV together with my dog Sunbeams, take Blade out for a run, help Washu in the lab, or just hang out.  
  
* * *  
  
When I wasn't hanging with Faye-Ohki, I would be in Washu's lab. During my time with her, I learned how to defuse bombs, re-wire Zoids, and built robots. I learned how to build robots bodies, make voice boxes, and make the soft plastic skin to put over their metal bodies.  
  
I started to build a robot out of the spare parts that we used to build Shielder. I had gotten as far as the torso and the arms by the time I had run out of parts, I had to wait until Washu was able to repair another part of Shielder. The arms and body were already wired and ready to go, I just needed a brain to work it all, pus a head and legs. I was thinking of putting it in the shape of a Mewtwo, just to get the hang of android building.  
  
* * *  
  
Washu and Severus would help me some of the time. For a muggle hater, I was beginning to think that Severus was actually enjoying himself helping me and all. I was also beginning to think that the love that he had for me the first year we were together was beginning to re spark. I however, threw that thought out of my mind, it was too disturbing. I would usually just listen to music, like Billy Joel and Garth Brooks, just to try and pry that thought out of my head.  
  
Washu would help a lot by bringing my mind to concentrate on difficult things, like where in the hell was Mihoshi when they handed out the brains. It was a favorite joke of the group to figure out where Mihoshi's brain was. We never let her near any breakables and we only let her pilot a Zoid when we fought with bin Laden, so it had been a while since she piloted a Zoid last.  
  
* * *  
  
Blade was getting a little rusty with his battling beings I hadn't battled in a while, which was a shame. I would take him out for runs once and a while, but everyone was too busy working to battle with me so I can stay in practice.  
  
Charla was the only one who would fight, but the problem was, whenever she was in the mood to battle, I was busy working on my android, or working on Shielder. And whenever I was in the mood to battle, she wasn't or was trying to figure out how to get back home. So we put the battles aside to keep our Zoids in top condition just in case bin Laden decided to strike again.  
  
* * *  
  
It was about a month since we last battled the Taliban, and I was bored out of my mind. My android was almost done; all it needed was a name, brain, and skin. I had the skin ready, I just needed the brain, and I was currently working on the name and voice.  
  
As I was working on the voice box, Mihoshi came in with a plate of food. "Hey, Erin, why are you working so hard?" She asked as I added a micro chip to the box.  
  
"Cause I want to finish this thing, I've decided to add my magic to it so it can have powers like the real Mewtwo, and have a few extra." I explained as she took a seat next to me, "And don't touch anything." I snarled as she reached for its arm. She quickly withdrew her hand as I closed the now finished box and installed it into the chest of the android. I reached over and picked up an artificial intelligence box. I opened the head of the android and hooked up the wires.  
  
I looked over at Mihoshi and, knowing I was asking for a death wish, asked her if she would had me the purple, strong, soft plastic skin sitting on Washu's desk. She handed it to me with out one hitch, which relieved me. I carefully stretched the skin over the metal body.  
  
With the help of Mihoshi, I placed the android in a huge tank filled with fluid. The fluid was to conduct electricity and my magic power better as to animate the android. "Alright, ready for the action Mihoshi?" I asked as she stood next to me. She nodded and I grabbed the metal rod in which I would send my magical energy threw. I asked Mihoshi to push the green button on the console, which is where I went wrong.  
  
As I sent the magic threw the rod, Mihoshi thought I had said teal button. She pushed it, sending sparks flying as I was thrown several feet back, hitting the wall with my back. "ERIN, are you alright?" Cried Mihoshi as I scrambled to my feet.  
  
"Mihoshi, come here for a moment."  
  
"Uh, sure, what?"  
  
"Remind me to never ask your help again."  
  
"Um, OK." Replied Mihoshi gloomily as she helped me up.  
  
"Great," I snapped, "I'd bet anything that the wires are all fried. Oh well, you probably miss heard me, I'll rewire it tomorrow." I said as I patted Mihoshi on the back.  
  
* * *  
  
It was late that night; I was snuggled in my bed, cozy as a bug in a rug. Meanwhile, back in the lab, Washu had once again fallen asleep working late in the night. All the cabbits were asleep in their cages, unaware of the strange humming coming from the tank in which the android was stored. The fluid had saved some of the electrical energy from the accident earlier that day. My magic still surged threw the androids body, its wires hardening into their old shapes. The android slowly opened its eyes, looking around. It flexed its fingers, wiggled its toes and looked out into the lab. "Where.am I?" It thought to itself as it watched Washu sleep. "How.did I.get here?" Its eyes swiveled around, looking at all the instruments in the lab. "I have to.get out.of here." It thought as it reached out its arm and touched the glass. It concentrated on the glass, focusing the magic energy I gave it in to shattering the glass. The glass began to crack with the sound of a gun shot. Then, with an almighty CRACK, the glass shattered everywhere.  
  
"What.what in the. wha." Stammered Washu as she looked around wildly. The android was sitting in the puddle of fluid on the base of the tank.  
  
* * *  
  
I had snapped awake with the sound of glass shattering. I jumped out of bed and grabbed my glasses. I zoomed downstairs from my second floor room. Severus and the others heard the cracking as well and ran out of their rooms. I threw open the door to see Washu standing star struck at the android moving and living, still sitting at the base of the tank. "What in God's name happened Washu?" I asked as Washu edged towards me in fear.  
  
"I might be able to answer that." Came a female voice in the androids direction. We looked back at the android, which was now standing up, dripping with the contents of the tank. We looked on as the android slowly walked towards us, swishing its tail from side to side. It stopped as soon as it was about three feet from me, then, with a sudden thrust, it grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug. As it was hugging me, it jumped up and down and yelled out, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, for creating me!"  
  
* * *  
  
She, as we decided later to classify her as, was acting like an over grown child. She would happily play with Domino or would calmly help Mihoshi with any problems she had.  
  
As it turned out, when Mihoshi pushed the button, a surge of electrical energy shot threw the wires, zapping the fluid in the tank, frying the wires. However, the magic I had sent threw the rod was able to repair the wires and had enough power to bring her to life. Now all we needed was a name. It took me three hours to figure out a sensible name. Finally I came up with it. Her name was to be Mecca Mewtwo One. Mecca was short of mechanical, Mewtwo was the Pokemon in which she was shaped, and One because beings I was successful with her I was planning to build others so she wouldn't be lonely.  
  
Her artificial intelligence soon kicked on and was able to learn and started acting like an adult. She would do some of the cooking, some of the cleaning, even some of the washing. Sometimes she would help us repair the Zoids. With her help, Shielder was fully repaired, now all we had to do was reboot his Command System and he was set. I would still stay with my Blade Liger unless it was destroyed in some way, then I would go back to Shielder. In the mean time, Shielder was rather enjoying his time off, not being able to go into harsh combat, and I honored that decision. 


	14. The Ultimate X: the Equus Nix

Chapter 13 The Ultimate X: The Equus Nix  
  
Mecca, as we called Mecca Mewtwo One most of the time, would usually stay in Washu's lab, hiding was my guess. Which I didn't blame her, Ministry of Defense workers would always stop by to bring reports of bin Laden to me.  
  
As it turned out, Team Rocket had fended off the Geno Breaker with their barrages from their Dibison. I felt guilty defeating Giovanni now beings he had saved my life, but he didn't tell me then, so boo hoo to him.  
  
But I did feel guilty enough to take Blade out and go look for him. Team Rocket had moved their base somewhere else so it was impossible to find him, except for on day as I was taking Blade for a run I saw his Shield Liger standing next to a lake, with him sitting on its right paw. Mecca was with me, fused with Blade as an organoid. After telling her to stay with Blade, I steered him closer to them, but not quietly enough as he turned around and glared at me. I jumped from Blade's cockpit as he stood up, continuing his harsh glare underneath his hat. "What are you doing here?" He asked coldly as I continued to walk towards him.  
  
"Looking for you. And I have a few questions I'd like answered."  
  
He took off his hat to reveal his face. He was smiling for a strange reason, his eyes glinting. I could tell that they didn't always look like that; in fact I believed that there used to be a trace of softness and love in them. H walked up to me slowly, fiddling with his hat. As we stood face to face, a soft wind rustled our hair. "So, why have you been so secretive?" I asked as I looked past him at the Shield Liger.  
  
"Because I prefer I t that way. I like my privacy; I barely get it from my uncle."  
  
"Why do you live with your uncle?"  
  
"Both of my parents are dead. That's why I'm after bin Laden's blood, it was his soldiers who killed my father when I was six, and my mother in 2001."  
  
"Your mother was in one of the planes."  
  
"Yep."  
  
I stood in shock as tears started streaming down Giovanni's face. "It was hard enough for my brother to be arrested for a crime he never committed a year before, but to have my mother killed in an act of terrorism. It was just too much. I never really knew my father." I wiped a tear from my eye and looked him in the face.  
  
"So I meet the brother of Sirius Black. Entei told me I would meet you."  
  
His head snapped up in shock. "You know Entei?" He asked as I pulled the medallion from under my shirt.  
  
"Hell yeah, he was the one who trained me. And he was the one who told me who I was to meet in the future. He told me all about you. You like Pokemon?"  
  
"Yeah, I like ground types."  
  
"I like Ice and Dragon. I want to be a trainer one day."  
  
* * *  
  
We talked all afternoon. I never seen this side of him, he was polite and kind. His time with me kind of softened his eyes. They had that old spark in them. He was glad to have someone to talk to besides his sisters, who were all he had left. He never really liked his uncle much, and he was glad he inherited Team Rocket and not his uncle. "My brother Sirius was supposed to get it but, he was arrested of course." He said as the sun was beginning to set. I nodded and looked out over the lake. It was really peaceful out there, so quiet and calm.  
  
The Zoids seemed to really enjoy their time there as well, as Blade sat down and watched the sunset with us. Giovanni was really surprised to see that Blade could move by himself without an organoid. Most Zoids didn't have a mind of their own like Shielder and Blade, except for the Ultimate X Zoids which harbored an organoid system.  
  
I was even surprised that Giovanni had a heart made out of gold, he wasn't bent on world domination like the Giovanni from Pokemon; he was more about helping Pokemon and stopping bin Laden from taking over the world. He loved Zoid piloting especially. When he first got his Shield Liger he was about twelve, his mother had given it to him as a birthday present; his family was very rich. He was taught how to pilot by his brother Sirius, who was a renowned Zoid pilot himself. He piloted a Blade Liger; in fact the Blade Liger I piloted was the same Blade Liger that Sirius Black himself piloted. I was so surprised you could have blown me over with a feather.  
  
*Sirius Black piloted my Zoid? Holy Shit Balls Batman.* I thought as Giovanni handed me a sandwich, which was strangely my favorite, turkey and cheese with lettuce and mayo on white bread. We learned that night that we had a lot in common, same sandwich, same singers, and same color. We even had the same favorite Zoids. After we ate, Giovanni turned to me and said, "Ya know, I had a great time. Would it be alright if we continued to see each other?"  
  
I looked at him with a surprised look on my face. "Um, sure, why not?" I said with a smile on my face, which he replied with by kissing me on the cheek. I blushed and smiled at him and stood up so he would be able to leave.  
  
* * *  
  
After he dashed off in his Shield Liger, I leaned against Blade's leg. "Well, look who's the player." A smart remark echoed in my head as I turned to see Mecca standing behind me.  
  
"Why do you say that?" I asked hotly as she looked at me threw the visor in her helmet.  
  
"Just because, you where able to woo a handsome young man who was once your enemy." But before she could finish, and before I could rip her to pieces, a shot rang out. "What in hell's name." Cursed Mecca as she once again merged with my Zoid. The shot had come in Giovanni's direction, which I wasn't going to let anything happen to him beings he had become quite a good friend of mine.  
  
"Let's go, Mecca Blade! Let's kick some tail!" I cried put as Blade shot forward. (Mecca Blade was the nickname I had given to Blade when Mecca was merged with him.)  
  
* * *  
  
Blade dashed about a mile until we came upon the Shield Liger pinned down by a unicorn like Zoid, which looking up on Blade's Zoid information page on his information board, it was called a Ponytar, a rare Zoid that was only to be found guarding the entrance to Equus Cave. No one but the residents of Planet Zi knew what Equus Cave was. I had no time to think as the Zoid lowered its head and pointed its horn at the Shield Liger. A beam shot from the tip and hit the Shield Liger in the leg, causing it to fall. I kicked on Blade's ion boosters and unfolded its blades. I shot forward and sliced threw the Ponytar's right legs. As it fell to the ground, another Ponytar appeared and had its back go straight. An array of colored light started to form in its mouth, a Charged Particle Cannon. Before I could react, Giovanni had shot it down with the foldable gun on the Shield Liger's back. It, too, fell frozen. Blade walked up to the Zoid and nudged it slightly with its paw. It didn't move, allowing Giovanni to limp towards me. "Why in God's name where these things here?" He asked over the communication system.  
  
"I dunno, maybe to protect something."  
  
Blade continued to move forward, roaring challenges to any other Ponytar's. None came, giving me the OK to go forward. Giovanni kept good pace next to me on the way to a large cave set in the mountainside. We dismounted from our Zoids and took our wands from our belts. (Giovanni was going into his seventh year at Hogwarts.) "Lumos." We muttered, allowing our wands to light their tips. The light simmered off small crystals embedded in the rock, showing it as a huge abandoned diamond mine of some sort.  
  
We slowly made our way threw the caverns, Mecca now with us as we came upon a huge.hanger. The walls where covered in sheet metal and old computer systems. Several walkways webbed threw the compound. In the back I could just make out a huge metal box. I nodded my head towards a stairway to Giovanni to make him follow me. We climbed the stairs and walked on the walkway just above the box. It looked to be about the length of two Elephander's and about as tall. It was in the shape of a coffin, with a large red X going across it. "It's a container for an Ultimate X." I muttered as Giovanni took a small camera from his pocket and started taking pictures. I looked around the compound, still looking new and ready to use after a little cleaning. "Hey, we can use this compound." I said, looking on as Giovanni and Mecca took pictures of the compound.  
  
"What do you mean boss?" Asked Mecca, confused.  
  
"I'm saying, maybe Team Rocket and our group can merge together, become one team, and take our revenge on bin Laden together, its either that or keep paying the rental bill on our hanger."  
  
Mecca still looked confused, Giovanni just looked at me if I was nuts.  
  
"What are you talking about; no way could we get these computers working again. And what about a door in the front. No one has the technology to get this place running again."  
  
"Yeah know, you're kinda cute when you're more wrong then hell."  
  
Giovanni cocked his eye brow at me.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
I shook my head, "Listen, we fully repaired Shielder, and we created Mecca here, with the power of an organoid. We have a genius on our side, and with your Zoids, we could beat bin Laden. All this place needs is a little magic and." With a snap of my fingers and a wave of my hand, we could hear computers running, generators humming, and lights snapped on. The whole place was up and running like new. Now all it needed was people to help keep it that way.  
  
* * *  
  
"I can't believe you made friends with the leader of Team Rocket." Gawked Kiyone as she helped me unpack my stuff in my new room.  
  
"It's a gift." I sighed as I pushed the bedside table against the wall. "Besides, we have a lot in common." Kiyone nodded and started to set up my computer desk. "Hey Erin, this yours?" Giovanni stood in the doorway wearing normal clothes for once besides his Team Rocket uniform. He was holding Faye-Ohki up by the scruff of her neck. "She was getting into the pantry to get the carrots. I think you might want to keep an eye on her." I snorted and took Faye-Ohki. I placed her on the bed side table and closed the door after Giovanni left. "No funny business." I snapped at Faye-Ohki as Kiyone started to unpack a sleeping bag to sleep in that night.  
  
* * *  
  
After unpacking some of my knick knacks, we headed to the main hanger to watch the unveiling of the now repaired Ponytar's and open the box containing the Ultimate X. Giovanni and I had both decided to have Ryoko pilot the Zoid, no matter what.  
  
Ryoko was standing next to Washu in her new uniform, a red and gold two piece which I had designed myself. Ryoko pulled at the red gloves and waited impatiently as I got into my Red Phoenix uniform. The rest of the hanger waited, most of the Team Rocket members were happily talking amongst themselves, wondering what the Zoid would look like. I went up to stand next to Ryoko with Giovanni next to me, now in his uniform.  
  
"Well, shall we?" Asked Washu as she held up the remote control to open the box. I nodded, and with a sharp hit from her finger, Washu pressed the button. An alarm went off, warning several people that they should move or be crushed underneath the door. The door opened, revealing a huge, white, horse-like Zoid about as high as a Genosaurus. The Zoid swung its head slowly around, sizing up the crowd. I nudged Ryoko slightly, pushing her towards the Zoid. The Zoids eyes began to glow a dark blue and with a whinny, it took a step out.  
  
"Well Ryoko, I'd like you to meet your new Zoid, the Equus Nix."  
  
Ryoko slowly made her way to the Zoid. The Zoid stared down at Ryoko, sizing her up. It neighed loudly, at which I turned to Blade, who was merged with Mecca at the moment.  
  
"Translation Mecca, I would like a translation."  
  
Mecca shot out from Blade and landed next to me. "It said that if Ryoko would like to be its pilot, she will have to defeat it with another Zoid."  
  
"I'm supposed to defeat that thing?" Asked Ryoko in a shaky tone.  
  
"Don't tell me the great space pirate Ryoko is afraid." I answered hotly as sweat became visible on Ryoko's forehead.  
  
"Shut up," She scowled, "I'm not afraid, just wondering how in the hell I'm supposed to defeat an Ultimate X." I shrugged and nodded toward one of the Ponytar's. Ryoko got the gist and climbed into the cockpit. "OK, I'm ready." I nodded the OK for the hanger door to open. As soon as the doorway was open, the Equus Nix burst forward in excitement, glad to be outdoors. Ryoko was on hot pursuit of the Zoid, waiting for it to stop before she attacked.  
  
* * *  
  
It took about ten minutes until the Equus Nix stopped about forty miles from the hanger, close to our old home. The Nix seemed to look around the grasslands it was in. It whinnied a high pitched call, making Ryoko clap her hands over her ears.  
  
I was not far behind in my Shield Liger, just in case Taliban came and caught Ryoko off guard. The Nix then burst into action. It charged for Ryoko with the speed of a Blade Liger, firing at her with the Triple Barrel Shock Cannon on its chest. Ryoko had checked her Zoids attacks and defenses while on pursuit of the Nix, which was a good thing, allowing her to know of the shield the Ponytar had.  
  
The shield was kicked on, blocking the lasers from hitting. Ryoko then aimed and fired the lasers in the Ponytar's horn, hitting the Nix's side. The Nix, shocked, shot a few lasers my direction, causing me to side step to the right. "Ryoko, don't just stand there, engage it in close range combat!" Ryoko wasn't listening; she seemed to take matters into her own hands. She steered her Zoid forward, side stepping a little until she was at the Nix's right side.  
  
The Nix, however, saw her and shot at her with foldable cannons on its back, like the Shield Liger. Ryoko kicked on the shield again. The Nix was about to issue another attack, until. Ryoko jumped onto its back and dug the Ponytar's hooves into its back. The Nix fell, its computer frozen.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ya know," I said to Giovanni as we ate dinner outside on the lakeside. "I think I made a mistake. Ryoko is obsessed with that Zoid. She won't let it out of her sight." Giovanni smiled at me. Ryoko had taken the now repaired Nix out for a run.  
  
"Don't judge her too hard, you know her, likes to destroy things. Plus she worked really hard for it." I nodded in agreement. In the distance, we could hear a shrill whinny coming from the South, and a loud whoop from the pilot. 


	15. The Return of the Geno Breaker

Chapter 14 The Return of the Geno Breaker  
  
"Oh I wonder, wonder, who a do a who, who wrote the Book of Love!"  
  
"Oh for the love of God, please let that not be Severus." I groaned as I pulled myself out of bed. Severus had a bad habit of singing the shower and he wasn't really improving. Sunny, my golden retriever yawned and stretched as Faye-Ohki continued to sleep.  
  
I scratched Sunny behind her ears, as a slight tapping on my shoulder woke me even more. I spun around to come face to face with Fawkes the phoenix. "Where have you been all this time Fawkes?" I asked as I gave her a huge hug.  
  
"Working on things with Entei, he's really demanding around this time of year for some reason." I just shrugged and hugged her again. After she went to the breakfast table, I headed to my bathroom to take a shower. I was glad to feel the hot water on my skin after the previous day.  
  
Giovanni had taken me horse back riding to work off some stress I had been feeling for several days. I still had a feeling that the Geno Breaker would be back to finish the job, and would take it out on Blade.  
  
* * *  
  
Fresh and clean, I walked out to the hanger to take Blade out on his morning run. Blade had been washed the night before, and nearly blinded me as a light shimmered off his armor. Blade roared a good morning as I muttered a greeting to him.  
  
As we made our way past fields and forest, I headed to the set to see if filming was over. The crew was packing up their gear as I approached them in Blade. "Well, look who finally decided to visit." Seth said as I leapt down from my Zoid to greet them and see if they needed a hand. "Nice to see you too." I said sarcastically as I helped him lift a heavy box onto a truck. "What in the hell is in this thing?" I gasped as I set it down. It was so heavy; I thought my arms would fall out.  
  
"Camera equipment. I'm wondering, were have you been, we missed you." I looked at him, wondering if I should answer.  
  
"Well, we found a new base, and a few new Zoids. I've been busy seeing another boy named Giovanni. He was in the Shield Liger that scared off the Geno Breaker when Shielder was destroyed. Which leads me to my next answer to your next question, we fully repaired Shielder." Seth was shocked that I knew the question he was going to ask. I smiled at him and continued to load boxes.  
  
* * *  
  
The rest of the crew got to see me coming back from breakfast and coffee. Alan was especially glad to see me. He had grown quite fond of me over the passed few months and was always fascinated by my Zoids. After they finished packing the gear, I told them about my adventure's since I last saw them. I told them everything, to becoming friends with Giovanni, fighting the Ponytar's, finding the Equus Nix, even to Mecca Mewtwo One. Just as I was telling the cast about her, Mecca popped out of Blade, surprising even me. "ARRGGGHHHH! Mecca, don't scare me like that!" I scolded as Mecca hovered in the air, laughing. "Sorry, but it's so fun to piss you off." She chortled. "Oh really, well Mecca now you get to learn way bin Laden fears me without his Zoid!" I snapped as a ball of energy formed in my left hand.  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
Mecca screamed and flew threw the air, but not fast enough as I had caught up to her with the Speed Wings. "Whoa there!" screamed Mecca as I grabbed her and held her arms behind her back. After securing her arms with my right arm, I turned to turn her head until she cried out in pain and her neck began to shoot sparks. (Thanks to Washu I was able to give her emotions and make her be able to feel pain, heat, and coldness.)  
  
"Say Uncle and I'll let go!" I said as Mecca began to short circuit.  
  
"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! UNCLE ALREADY!"  
  
I let go, letting Mecca repair her wires. Seth and Brad were standing on the other side of Mecca, laughing. "You showed her Erin." Laughed Seth as Mecca stood up. "Yeah, you go girl!" Chortled Brad, helping Mecca to her feet. After she found her feet, she glared at me with her death stare. I just shrugged, showing her that she will have to learn to scare people when they need to be. Mecca nodded and flew back to Blade, merging with him once more.  
  
* * *  
  
I stayed for another three hours, ending up having lunch with them. Blade seemed to enjoy the attention, as I would take some of the kids of the cast out for joy rides with him. As I talked with the other cast members, Blade would be climbed by some of the dare devils of the group.  
  
I had banned small kids under the age of thirteen from climbing him, but that didn't stop the older kids. They could climb till they fell off for all I cared, I just cared that they had a good time, Blade too. After I left, Blade happily trotted as we made our way home. Mecca had also her fill of fun for the day. She had spent most of the time chasing Seth and Brad for mocking her when I caught and tortured her. She was low on energy and to rebuild it again, she was sitting in the backseat of Blade's cockpit. "Ya know, I kinda like Brad, he's pretty cool.Yawn!" Yawned Mecca as I passed the lake where Giovanni and I first got to know each other.  
  
"He's OK, I used to date him. So he's OK."  
  
"You used to date him!?! Whoa there, well that explains how he knows you so well."  
  
I smiled, but that smile turned into a scowl as the warning buzzer sounded, along with it, a screen popped up, showing the position of six Taliban Zoids, including the Geno Breaker. I turned to Mecca but she had already merged with the Zoid. Blade roared to a stop, swung around and headed back. "Mecca, turn on the communication systems to the base, NOW!" I order, practically screaming.  
  
A screen popped up in front of me with the face of Alex, one of Giovanni's top warriors. "What are your orders Miss Prazan?" He asked with such authority I thought I was in a bad war movie.  
  
"Send as many troops as you can spare, tell Giovanni to come as well, I'll send coordinates, bin Laden's back in town."  
  
"Yes Ma'am, shall I send Ryoko and Charla out with their Zoids as well?"  
  
"Please and thank you."  
  
Blade roared as we reached the area, which unfortunately was the set, again. *Don't worry Shielder; I'll get revenge for destroying you. You can count on it.* The thought flashed threw my mind as played for me on tape. My main goal here was to get revenge for Shielder; I just hoped Blade was up to it.  
  
* * *  
  
We arrived on the battlefield to see that one of the Zoids had destroyed the area. The grass was uprooted and shredded, the trees had taken the most damage as they all had been either pulled from the ground or cut down. Blade roared, he didn't like what they had done to the forest, he shared feelings with me. I loved conservation, a strong believer in Teddy Roosevelt's conservation act.  
  
Blade rushed forward, thanks to some help from Mecca, and started to rip apart a Rev Raptor in front of us, trying to get to the Geno Breaker. The Rev Raptor fell, allowing a Spino Sappa to come forward. It brought down its saws upon Blade, but not fast enough to hit before Blade kicked his shield on. The saws hit the shield, causing the jagged teeth on the saws to break off. The pilot, now really pissed off, started shooting from the wrist cannons. Once again the shield saved my skin. After he stopped firing to let the smoke clear, I lowered Blade's shield and fired from the Triple Barrel Chest cannon I had Washu install on Blade. It took several hits to weaken the tough armor, but it too, fell like the Rev Raptor before it.  
  
* * *  
  
It took a good five minutes to get to the last Zoid. I had battled a Rev Raptor, a Spino Sappa, a Dark Horn, a Gun Sniper, a Hel Cat, and a Desert Liger. The Geno Breaker was standing behind a red Zaber Fang, complete with Spike Barrage Cannons. Two missiles shot from the barrage, hitting each other and sending off a shower of spikes raining down upon me. Blade kicked his shield back on, blocking all the spikes. But as I was getting ready for another attack, the power ran out for Blade's shield, and another rain of spikes were coming down upon me. Blade roared, and before I knew it, Blade had kicked on his boosters and was racing toward the remaining trees. Mecca must've had something up her sleeves to make Blade kick on his boosters and waste more energy.  
  
* * *  
  
As we ran into the trees, the spikes fell, hitting the trees and stopping. So that was what Mecca was thinking. She was using the cover of the trees to cover us from the shower of spikes. The Zaber Fang was starting towards us, slowed by the weight of the cannons. Blade kicked on his boosters again, this time from my command, shooting towards the Zaber Fang. The Zoid roared and started shooting at us from a Triple Barrel Shock Cannon on its chest. Blade easily dodged all of the moves, leaping into the air.  
  
I pulled the joy sticks toward me, turned them so my thumbs were faced each other, then pulled them towards me again. This unfolded the blades. Blade fell back down to earth and leapt forward. With that lunge forward, I had sliced the cannon off of the Zabers back. The Zoid fell, its computer frozen. "Another Zoid down, one more to go." I said to myself as the attack of Shielder played in my mind like a film without sound. The Geno Breaker seemed to be waiting for me as I folded my blades. Blade roared, sensing my uneasiness. I was without Blade's much needed shield, as it could stand up to a Charged Particle Cannon attack better the Shield Liger.  
  
Before the Geno was able to make his first move, a shot struck the Zoid in the side, making it fall in shock. "Erin, head to the Hover Cargo and charge your shield." Came Giovanni's frantic cry. "I'll try and hold him off." Giovanni was racing towards me in his Shield Liger. I nodded and turned Blade towards the waiting Hover Cargo. As I secured Blade to the maintenance deck, two robotic arms reached out of the opening storage units on the sides and attached long wires to Blade. I felt my hair stand on end as electricity surged threw Blade, charging his shield and ion booster energy. Blade roared as he felt the power of electricity run threw him, making him feel stronger and more invincible.  
  
* * *  
  
Blade roared all the way to the Geno Breaker. The pilot, seeing me, finished his battle with Giovanni by blasting his legs off. The Shield Liger fell to the ground, its command system frozen. "Looks like we have a fight on our hands partner." I said to Blade. Blade roared, saying he could handle anything. Blade unfolded his blades, pointing them forward. The words, "Mega Phoenix Blade Bomber" flashed on the screen in front of me. I knew what he was thinking. He wanted to finish this; he wanted to use the most dangerous attack he knew to do so. I gulped, I wasn't sure if I was willing to risk the attack, but as I looked up I saw the Geno Breaker advancing towards me.  
  
I sighed, and then yelled out with all my might, "PHOENIX TRANSFORMATION POWER!" Power ebbed threw my body, the familiar silk costume touching my skin. The visor became attached to Blade via wires attaching themselves to the wing like extensions on the helmet. The Liger's blades began to glow an evil looking red, the shield energy and magic coming together. Blade rushed forward, flame and ash engulfing him as we continued to run. Blade leapt into the air, coming down as a flaming red comet. "MEGA PHOENIX BLADE BOMBER!" I screamed as the drill like shield hit the Geno Breaker. Blade landed hard, jarred by the attack. I looked around to find the Geno Breaker lying face down on the ground, its body flashing. I watched, perplexed as the red armor faded away into the regular Genosaurus armor, showing that it was nothing but a Genosaurus with a cloaking device.  
  
"I see you fell for our little trick there kid."  
  
I spun around to see two more Genosaurus' and the real Geno Breaker standing just about a hundred yards from the cathedral. Blade roared a warning to them, challenging them to fight. Its armor was repaired thanks to Mecca's powers, and was ready to battle again.  
  
A red and black Genosaurus ran forward, ready to fight us, but before I could issue a move, it was shot down by Severus and his Gun Sniper. "Thanks Severus." I gasped as the Sniper's guns smoked.  
  
"No prob, besides I think Ryoko and Charla can take care of the last Genosaurus, go after the Geno Breaker." I nodded and rushed forward, leaping out of the way was the Genosaurus aimed its pulse laser guns and shot at me.  
  
Ryoko's Equus Nix leapt into the air, its hooves glowing as Ryoko yelled out, "STRIKE LASER HOOF POUND!" The Nix's hooves ripped threw the Geno's metal causing it to fall in a heap of jagged metal. Blade continued to run at the Geno Breaker. The Geno's back went perfectly straight, light began to form in its mouth as Blade ran forward. Blade roared and tried to leap out of the way, but alas, he too, fell victim to the Geno Breaker. 


	16. Black Lightning: The Ligthning Saix Debu...

Chapter 15 Black Lightning: The Lightning Saix Debut  
  
"Is she alright?"  
  
"She'll be fine, but you won't be unless you stop hassling me."  
  
The voices echoed in my head as I began to wake up. Visions, all I saw were visions, painful visions. The beam of light, Blade's cry of pain, his blade blasted off. I hurt all over; pain sweeping threw me as I opened my eyes. A figure stood in the doorway, with long black sweeping hair. "Erin, are you alright?"  
  
I tried to sit up, but a paw pushed me down. "Don't try to get up. I don't want you to see." Entei's voice echoed threw my head, like a bad song stuck in the confines of my brain.  
  
But I pushed Entei aside, muttering, "The Zoid core, it wasn't hit.Where's Mecca...Must see. Blade.Liger." Entei once again tried to push me back into the bed, which again all I could do was resist.  
  
* * *  
  
Entei soon gave in and lead me to Washu's lab. There was the most terrible site I had ever seen. Lying on an operating table lay Mecca. Her rubber skin was sliced in huge rips, showing the wires and metal bones. Her main wires were cut; cutting off her power supply, the armor that she wore was in a pile of scrap metal on the floor next to the table, too far gone to be salvaged. Her eyes, once light up with magic and power, were now lifeless and dull. Small sparks of light surged threw her body. "The Zoid core, she could only be damaged like this if the Zoid core was hit." I muttered, unbelieving. I turned and ran from the lab, dodging Team Rocket pilots on my way to the hanger. Upon my arrival, I found the Blade Liger still lying on a Gustav, its Zoid core unhurt, but most of the wires connecting the core to the main body were in terrible shape. The cockpit window was gone, blasted away by something; the pilot's seat was gone too.  
  
* * *  
  
It was then did I remember: Mecca had sent a message to me saying she was going to eject me from Blade. I had resisted, saying I wasn't giving up. Mecca, however, had other ideas. She ejected me from the cockpit; making me crash threw the window. I ejected the parachute and watched as the beam grazed Blade's back, ripping off one of his blades, and saw a beam of light shoot out as Mecca dispatched. She however miss calculated her landed and smashed threw three trees, two trucks, and several bushes before she stopped stunned from the Charged Particle Cannon, unable to use her powers. I had passed out from the bump on my head from hitting the glass soon afterward.  
  
* * *  
  
I looked up at the disheveled remains of Blade, who growled slightly as I walked slowly towards him. I could see him raise his head slightly, and having a difficult time. I raised my hand and placed it on his nose, hearing him growl lightly again. Shielder was watching the whole time, remembering his time in the mend. Dogma was merged with him during that time he got attacked; now Mecca and Blade were in terrible shape. I sat down on the Gustav trailer next to Blade. Entei came up next to me and rested his head on my knee. I stroked Entei's head and sighed I looked towards the ceiling and sighed again. The rest had all left. I was glad beings I didn't want anybody hugging me or kissing me, and getting all mushy. I preferred to be alone when I'm grieving. Blade growled again and I leaned against him. Soon, I gave into the tiredness that engulfed me and fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Several days passed until I was strong enough to leave the hanger. The healing of myself had worn me out considerable since I had been cut up by all the glass from the cockpit. Blade was being repaired, under orders from Washu who said the Blade Liger had to be repaired immediately, for fear of another attack. The Blade Liger's shield was the only shield we had that was able to stand up against a Charged Particle Cannon. As Blade's shield had run out of power before the Geno Breaker attacked, I was really screwed badly when that happened.  
  
Mecca was still being repaired. All of her main wires had been cut, cutting off supply of magic and electricity. Her skin had to be entirely replaced, which I didn't really understand why we bothered, she wouldn't be able to remember anything if we succeeded in repairing her. Washu had proved me wrong, for she had almost fully repaired Mecca, including her memory. She had to be put in a special capsule to help with her healing. Almost all of her wires had to be replaced, even the wires that connected her brain to the rest of her body, which was the least likely to get hit from the attack.  
  
* * *  
  
I was sitting in the hallway reading a book when Washu came up to me. "Erin, if you don't mind I would like to show you something." She said I as closed my book and got up to follow her. Upon entering her lab, the first thing I saw was a huge black Zoid. It had lightweight cannons on its back and long sharp claws. It was fatter then it was supposed to be because of a thick armor that covered its body, but even with the armor I was able to figure out what it was.  
  
"A Lightning Saix." I muttered as I walked closer. The armor on it was a resistance armor that made the Saix go slower to stay at a reasonable speed to keep it from hurting a pilot. The Saix was able to go up to speeds of 550 mph. This wasn't a surprise being it was modeled after a cheetah. Washu told me that if I was willing, I was able to have the Lightning Saix as my own. I nodded, knowing I wouldn't have any trouble with the Geno Breaker with this Zoid.  
  
"Out of safety Erin, I want you to put the medallion in a special slot in the Saix. The medallion with start to pilot the Saix if you pass out from the speed." I nodded and climbed into the Saix. On the control panel was a scarab shaped slot, meant for the medallion. I slipped the medallion into the slot. As I did so, the Lightning Saix let out a metallic growl and mobilized.  
  
"I guess it also starts the Zoid." I said to myself as I piloted the Zoid to a large area of the lab that Washu was pointing to. I went into a large doorway to find myself in a huge arena. Seats lined the walls behind a Zoid size wall. Long poles extended from the walls, which made me guess they created some sort of protective field around the grandstand. The Saix walked slowly to a large circle in the ground.  
  
"Alright Erin, we're going to test the Saix. Be prepared for the speed." I nodded my agreement and strapped myself in. A small pack of Zaber Fangs and Hel Cats made their way towards me. I smiled and placed the Red Phoenix helmet on my head, a new version that came with the Saix which was designed to help me adjust to the Lightning Saix's speed. The Saix bent its front legs down into a pounce, ready for the fight. Then, without warning the Saix shot forward, running full speed at the opposing Zaber Fangs and Hel Cats. The Saix ran forward, zipping in between Zaber Fangs as something was beginning to go terribly wrong.  
  
* * *  
  
It was in that split second that I realized were the Memory Bank from the Command Wolf went. The Saix wasn't able to accept the Command Wolf's Memory bank. Its computers stared acting up and the body began to rattle something fierce.  
  
"Erin, stop, at that rate the body will be torn apart!" Yelled Washu as I continued to run the Saix. I ignored Washu's cry, concentrating on the Saix only.  
  
"NOW RUN, COME ON LIGHTNING SAIX! YOU AND ME ARE BACK!" As I yelled this out to the Zoid, the Memory Bank beginning to connect with the Zoid. The computers became normal, the body stopped rattling, and I was ready to try something. I reached down a pushed a grey button that was surrounded by yellow and black stripped tape. The armor was blown away, revealing the black basic armor underneath. As the last piece of metal ripped away, the Saix's eyes turned from green to orange, and it shot forward in a tantrum of speed. I was thrown back into the chair from the outburst.  
  
The Saix shot forward, slicing Zaber Fangs and Hel Cats like paper. The Zabers continued to fire after I shot down all the Hel Cat's. They were no match for the Saix's speed. "You're all too slow!" I taunted as I brought down the last four. Washu was grinning from ear to ear watching me bring down forty some Zoids in only two minutes, faster then the Blade Liger ever could. "We did it Saix! I guess it's just you and me from now on!" Saix roared in reply, and ran out the doorway, threw a portal to the outside, and continued to run. I knew what he wanted. He wanted to find Taliban and kick their ass, but I knew I had enough and turned Saix around. Saix, disappointed, turned around after much resisting and returned home to be welcomed by Giovanni.  
  
* * *  
  
I was in laying bed half asleep when Charla came in with some news. "The British Navy headquarters is under attack by Taliban." She said with great urgency. I forced myself awake and took a swig of a Vanilla Coke. That woke me in an instant and I got walked out to the Saix, pulling a clean shirt over my head. Saix roared, which was answered by Shielder.  
  
Blade was no where in sight, as he was taken to another more private hanger to be restored. I climbed into the cockpit and soon was streaking down the countryside. A voice came over my intercom as I came towards the small village of Snape. "Erin, will you slow down, I can't keep up." *Speak of the devil,* I thought as I retorted back. "Kinda hard when my Zoid is a Lightning Saix." Severus fell silent. None of us spoke for the rest of the journey, which would never be as unbearable as the sight we saw when we arrived.  
  
Bodies lay everywhere, warehouses burned to the ground or still burning, several ships sunk. And standing as a silhouette, was the Genosaurer. "Where's the Geno Breaker?" I asked the Geno's pilot hotly. "The boss decided not to put the Zoid out this time, it would be a waste of time beings you probably wouldn't be here since your Blade Liger was destroyed, but we were wrong. You have new Zoid already. What do you call that interesting looking Zoid?"  
  
"Lightning Saix."  
  
"Lightning Saix eh, well its no match for my Genosaurer. Prepare for battle kid!"  
  
The Genosaurer roared and charged forward. Saix did the same, except nearly broke the sound barrier in the process. "How in the hell can it go that fast?" Cried out the Geno pilot as I flew over him, knocking him down with the Saix's G-forces. The Genosaurer quickly but shakily got onto its feet just in time to knocked over yet again. The Geno was getting pretty beat up by the time the sun began to rise.  
  
The only light we had was the light of the many fires from the warehouses. My Zoid stood against the horizon, casting a shadow onto the frozen Genosaurer. Severus soon came up next to me with his Gun Sniper, pretty beat up from all the Zoids it had to face.  
  
The Geno's pilot was unconscious. Washu and Charla pulled him out from the Zoid. I was able to take a closer look at the remains of the base as they did so. I saw more bodies lying on the ground then I saw at night. Thousands upon thousands, and seeing them lay there reminded me of the first time I understood the word terrorism for the first time: September 11, 2001.  
  
I hated the idea of someone attacking my country, my people. It had been that day that my strong love for my country sparked into a raging flame. I fingered the bracelet Chris gave me in ninth grade. It was a silver chain bracelet with a heart shaped pendent. In the pendent was half blue with stars and half red and white stripes, to symbolize the American flag. I sat in deep thought as the other looked at the damage up close and personal. I would have never been able to stand the sight or the smell of rotting flesh such as dead human. I wouldn't even look at a mummy, the dead of my own people from Egypt.  
  
* * *  
  
I shook my head of the thought and headed back home. Saix roared again, signaling my departure. The others waved good bye as I made my way to the hanger. The Saix was beginning to sense my uneasiness. He knew exactly what I was uneasy about.  
  
All those people, all those soldiers, all of them died because of me. If I wasn't the god damn daughter of Ra none of this would have ever happened. I gripped Saix's controls tightly, angered and scared, sad and fuming. I didn't know what to think, I was lost in my mind.  
  
Saix once again roared, and then stopped, making me look up. There, in front of us was another Genosaurer. This time instead of the regular black and purple colors, it was black and red. Red, like blood. I wasn't in the mood, but I knew who was behind those controls, another Taliban, either that or an al Qaeda, another soldier of bin Laden. The Genosaurer roared and charged forward, which would have run into me except for the holographic projection technology, I was able to disappear from the spot and reappear thirty feet away.  
  
It was then did a screen appear in front of me, reading "Revolving back mounted cannons". Following Saix's lead, I turned the cannons to the left, firing, and hitting the Geno in the side. The Geno roared in pain, charging forward again. I once again disappeared and reappeared next to the Genosaurer, this time with the knowledge of another attack. The Saix ran forward, gaining speed. Its claws began to glow a bright yellow, along with the joints in its front legs. Saix leapt into the air, coming down quickly as I yelled out three familiar words, "STRIKE LASER CLAW!" The claws sliced threw the mounting on the pulse cannons on the Geno's back, freezing its computers. "That was fun, but I'm done for now, bye." I laughed as Saix ran off, roaring triumphantly into the sunrise. 


	17. The Dark Phoenix: Sailor Ra's Debut

Chapter 16 The Dark Phoenix: Sailor Ra's Debut  
  
It was just a normal day, as normal as you can get with all the weird ass people I lived with. Severus and I were on our way to the Harry Potter movie premiere to celebrate his birthday. I was very surprised to be invited to the premiere.  
  
"Oh I wish they all could be California girls."  
  
"I wish they all could be California."  
  
"I wish they all could be California Girls!"  
  
"Ha ha ha, this is the life, no bin Laden, and we're just going out to relax." Said Severus as I continued the song with out him. I was in too good of high spirits to realize that Severus' singing had improved considerably since when he used to sing "In the End" by Linkin Park back in Nebraska.  
  
I had just sent a postcard to the others telling them how I was and what I've been doing. I even told them about my new Zoid, the Lightning Saix and that Blade was being repaired. Severus tapped his fingers slightly on the steering wheel of his car, an old 1967 Pontiac, to the beat of the Beach Boys, the only Muggle group he liked. I hummed slightly to the music and as Severus continued to sing, now and then changing his pitch at my bidding to make the sound better.  
  
* * *  
  
Back at the hanger, Washu and the others were looking threw the dark green tinted glass of Mecca's capsule. Dogma sat not too far away, watching as they attached and unattached wires to the capsule, trying to get the android to reawaken. She had been desolate since she was ripped from Blade by the Charged Particle Cannon. Dogma shifted his gaze from the capsule to the now standing Red Blade Liger, who was still awaiting his blades to be replaced. The Zoids armor was still scorched and in need of new paint. A broken blade lay nearby, unable to be repaired. The back jets were morphed, unable to work.  
  
Dogma once again shifted his gaze to Shielder, standing fully repaired in the shadows in the corner. The Saix was standing about twenty feet away, facing him. Its eyes still glowed a fierce orange, and looked as if it was staring into his soul. *It is an incredible Zoid, Washu over did her self on this one. I can't believe that Zoids have minds and souls of their own.* Dogma thought as the Zoid turned its head slowly towards the others, watching their every move. Dogma returned his gaze to the humans and watched, questioning with every molecule in his body. *Will she ever wake up?*  
  
I sat in the car waiting for Severus to return from running a quick errand before we headed home. He was very quiet after the play, not really talking much as we exited the theater. I sat, quiet, listening to the wind, my favorite pastime, Enya softly playing on the CD player. (One of Giovanni's workers had installed it as a birthday present for Severus earlier that week.) I was glad to be heading home, the day had been nuts and I was ready to go to bed.  
  
Severus returned after a few minutes and entered the car. He dropped a package in between us and started the car. I could see no expression in his face, none at all. We drove into the dark night as raindrops began to fall on the windshield. It was then did I decide to take Shielder out for a quick romp before I went to bed. I didn't care about the rain, Shielder had just been sitting there for several weeks, doing nothing, and he needed to move his joints before he froze up.  
  
* * *  
  
Shielder moved swiftly threw the trees, occasionally dodging a tree or a large rock here and there. I just sat in the seat, staring off into space like a zombie. We were heading home from a quick run, happy to get away from all the hustle and bustle of the hanger. As I neared the pathway to the hanger, a bolt of lightning shoot threw the sky, showing the silhouette of a Shield Liger standing on the cliff above the entrance.  
  
Shielder stopped and looked up, facing the Zoid. Giovanni's voice came over the intercom. "Hey Erin, how was your night with Severus?" I blinked few times in confusion. Was it just me or was there a hint of jealousy in Giovanni's voice? I blinked again as his face came on a screen.  
  
I smiled slightly, and answered. "It was wonderful, absolutely fabulous." Giovanni smirked.  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in love with Severus and not me." My eyes flashed dangerously and I growled.  
  
Giovanni fell silent as I fumed for a few minutes. "So, maybe I do. Want to make something out of it?" Giovanni smiled slightly and steered his Zoid off the cliff and landed in front of me. I was wide awake now, knowing what he wanted, a battle. Shielder roared, knowing what was wanted of him, and he looked forward to it. Giovanni's Shield Liger lunged forward, Shielder doing the same, engaging in combat.  
  
* * *  
  
Shielder stood over the sparking body of Giovanni's Shield Liger. It had been way too easy to beat him, beings most of the time he left so many openings for me to attack. Severus' Gun Sniper stood in the doorway of the hanger, watching us fight. He had long since removed the Wild Weasel Unit, basking now in speed and long range shooting. He fingered a crystal in his fingers, watching my Zoid as he roared triumphantly. *Only a matter of time Red Phoenix, just a matter of time.* Severus smiled his mysterious smile and turned his Sniper around. It wagged its tail slowly as it made its way inside. Severus continued to grip the crystal, never letting it go.  
  
* * *  
  
The Saix ran threw the country side, streaking past form land and castles and cathedrals. As we passed the Tower of London, I remembered the cathedral that had once felt like home. I turned the Saix to the left, running towards the cathedral. Upon my arrival, I saw several scouters walking on the still torn up grounds, walking with the cardinal of the church. The scouters and the cardinal started freaking out upon seeing my Zoid, beings they were more familiar with the Blade and Shield Liger's. "Calm down, its me Erin."  
  
They calmed down after hearing that it was an American in the cockpit and not a Taliban soldier. The scouters thought they remembered my name from somewhere, hearing it from some of the cast members. I jumped out from the Saix's cockpit just to be confronted by a very disgruntled cardinal. "Look what you did to all the grass here! What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
I took a step back, quickly thinking of an answer. "Calm down, blame the Taliban. I was only saving the cast members; I didn't mean to destroy your lawn." I said waving my hands in self defense. I was never a strong believer of God as a Catholic, and I wasn't about to start now, but the look the cardinal was giving would have turned the devil to worship God. I had been given evil looks before, but this one topped them all.  
  
I was just about to wet myself when Alan Rickman and some of the other cast members came up to check the schedule for the next movie. They were very surprised to see me there with a new Zoid. It was Seth who first muttered the name of the Zoid. "A Lightning Saix, what Taliban soldier did you swipe that from?" He asked in amazement as the Saix growled. (A Lightning Saix, like a cheetah, can't roar, but it can purr, growl and chirp.)  
  
"I didn't swipe it, Washu built it for me. You know our mad scientist." Seth smiled and walked up to take a good look at the Saix.  
  
* * *  
  
It was later that night, everyone was asleep, everyone but me. I was sitting on a hill top just about a mile from the hanger, Saix standing next to me. "Would it be neat to be a star?" I asked the Zoid as a star shot threw the sky. The Saix purred, looking up at the night sky.  
  
I was lying back daydreaming, when I heard the whirling of engines, the type of engines found on a flying type Zoid. I looked up to spot a familiar looking Redler coming towards me. "I was wondering when she was going to make herself know." I said to myself as it landed next to me, allowing the pilot to jump out. "Hey Zelda, can't sleep huh?" Zelda smiled and shook her hair. (Zelda, Link, and Saria had all been very quiet for the past few months, trying to get used to their new home here on Earth.) Zelda sat down next to me and started to watch the stars.  
  
After a few minutes silence, Zelda spoke. "The stars are brighter here then they are at home." I turned toward her, startled that she had actually spoken after all these months. I nodded my head in agreement and turned my attention back to the stars. Zelda pulled her hair behind her pointed ears, sighed and continued to watch the stars.  
  
I however grew rather bored and stood up to go back when Zelda did the same and walked to her Redler. As I climbed into the Saix, I could hear the whirring of engines and saw the Redler take off into the night sky. "Hey Erin, catch me if you can." Mocked Zelda as she zoomed through the night sky. I smiled and buckled myself into the cockpit. The Saix's eyes glowed a fierce orange and it growled, then, like a ghost, it disappeared from its spot. We raced through the countryside, hot on Zelda's trail.  
  
We were waiting for her when she returned from the race, the Saix purred in triumph as I pointed at Zelda, and laughed.  
  
* * *  
  
I was traveling to the other side of the country to visit my Czech relatives who were in town when I saw a Storm Sworder fly by. I knew that none of the team members had a Storm Sworder, so it either had to be a Taliban Zoid or a member of another terrorist group named al Qaeda, also owned by bin Laden. The Storm Sworder, seeing me, spun around and came at me, the blades on its wings unfolded and glowing.  
  
The Saix revved up its ion boosters and shoot forward before the Sworder could get to us. The Saix spun in mid air and charged for the Sworder. The Sworder, now on a rampage, streaked forward, shooting missiles at me. The Saix disappeared from the line of fire and reappeared just a few feet away from its old spot.  
  
The Sworder shot straight for us, but the Saix was quicker. It leapt up into the air, allowing its claws to graze the Sworders right wing. The Sworder fell, its crumpled body in a heap on the ground. Saix growled and placed its paw on the Sworder. "Well kid you showed me, I guess I'm done here." My eyes shot open wide, I knew that voice. It wasn't a Taliban Zoid or a la Quada after all, it was. a man stepped out from the Sworders cockpit and came into my view.  
  
"That was some piloting you did there, I can't believe you of all people would something like this." The man looked up at me and grinned, showing his face for the first time. "HOLY JEBUS, ALAN!" I screeched as he smiled at me.  
  
* * *  
  
"So what made you become a Zoid pilot?" I asked Alan as I sat down and poured him some tea.  
  
"After you left, I decided it would be a great way to relieve some steam. You see, I've been restless, ornery of you will. I needed something to get rid of some energy, so I found that Storm Sworder and took flying lessons. Well, after that, I practiced and practiced until I got the hang of it. That Storm Sworder, as you call it, has been my partner since you got the Red Blade Liger."  
  
I nodded in agreement to Alan's words. I to, had been restless, it was a good thing Shielder had come into my life; either that or I would have been either dead or bored enough to kill.  
  
* * *  
  
I was visiting the cast; it was a wonderful Friday morning and not a cloud in sight, showing nothing but endless blue sky. Saix was standing at the opposite side of the grounds, sunning himself.  
  
I was playing a rousing game of Spit with Brad and Seth as a camouflaged Gun Sniper came forward. I told the set not to worry; it was just one of my warriors. Severus leapt from his Zoid, which he was considering replacing with the Genosaurer that we had captured in the past. He walked over to talk with several of the adults in the cast. All of a sudden, I could hear Saix chirping a warning.  
  
I stood up and saw a Genosaurer advancing towards us. I knew it wasn't one of our own, beings Saix was so worried. I called Saix telepathically to me and hopped into his cockpit. The Geno stopped about half way to the set and started to size me up. The Geno stopped operating, and froze. I leapt from Saix's cockpit and walked forward.  
  
*Bad move girl, you made my plan too easy.* The voice sounded in my head, it sounded like mine. Then a beam of purple shot from the Geno and shot towards me. But before I could get out of the way it hit me. (Now, the story will be in Severus point of view until I return from a terrible state.)  
  
* * *  
  
I watched as Erin was hit by the beam of purple light and was surrounded in lightning and sparks. She had been forced into her Red Phoenix uniform before the light struck. As I continued to watch, the light died away, revealing, not Erin, but a new creature, demon like and evil.  
  
The regular costume had been replaced by a new costume, black and surging with power. The clean cut loin cloth was replaced by one that was ridged and torn, not red, but a deep purple. The one body suit was replaced by a three piece. Her sleeves weren't connected with the metal breast plate that surrounded her breasts, tied to the arms by mummy like bandages, ending in flare white gloves, tied to the ribbon like capes on her arms that was tied to her neck with a black spiked color.  
  
I could see the skin of her hips showing that she was now wearing a black thong or panty of some sort. Her boots stretched to her hips, the ankles tied with silver bands. The tops were as ragged as the loin cloth. A collar that was attached to the breast plate flared up behind her head, hiding the back of her neck.  
  
Her headdress was changed, the visor a deep purple, the red phoenix wings had been changed to black bat wings that rustled slightly in the wind. Her physical appearance had changed as well. Her long golden hair had turned into a longer stark white. Her skin was pale, her lipstick, that had been red with the original costume, was now black.  
  
Her eyes, hidden by the new visor, were blood red. She looked down at her hands, looking at her body, at which she smiled and laughed. "Finally!" She yelled out, "I am finally restored to a body, after 4,000 long years, I have a body!"  
  
* * *  
  
I hung close to the others, scared stiff. I watched as she eyed Saix and the Genosaurer. I soon had enough bravery left in me to ask, "Excuse me, but who are you?" She turned towards me, smiled and walked forward.  
  
"My name is Azriella, I was once a spirit who was only able to posses the body of the Genosaurer behind me. I had been ripped from my old body thanks to Dogma, damn him. He had banished me, and I was forced to wander." I continued to stare into her very soul, looking for any sign of Erin, I could find none.  
  
She smiled at me and leapt into her Genosaurer. "Well, beings your beloved Erin isn't around anymore, I guess I can destroy this." She pointed the Genosaurer in the direction of the Saix, having its back going perfectly straight, vents opened in its tail, signs that I knew, and didn't want to know. Charged Particle Cannon.  
  
Quickly I leapt into my Gun Sniper and spun around, facing away from the two Zoids. My Zoids back went perfectly straight, and its tail lengthened, its toes digging into the earth. My chair went straight and made me face the seen, a video screen illuminating a trigger. The tail was a long range rifle, and squeezing the trigger, I shot at the Genosaurer with deadly accuracy. The Genosaurer stopped charging and turned towards me, making me get the Gun Sniper back to its original state.  
  
"You idiot, you're going to pay for that!"  
  
She started to open fire at me, hitting my Sniper's leg. "Damn, now I can run anywhere."  
  
"Hehehe, nice try pal but I guess it just goes to show ya, evil does pay." The Genosaurer's back went straight again, and I was a sitting duck.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile back in Washu's lab, Mecca was still desolate. But a cry for help in her head awoken her. *Erin, Erin is that you?* Mecca cried in her head.  
  
*Mecca, help me, I'm trapped. Someone taken over my body. There is a crystal on Severus' desk that looks like a sapphire, bring it here.the set.*  
  
"The set." Thought Mecca, "Of course the set!" With that, Mecca's rage filled the tank, which started to crack the glass. Steam shot everywhere, and the tank broke open. Mecca lay on the ground for several minutes, regaining her energy. Then, she got up and dashed for Severus' office. There, on his desk was a beautiful deep blue diamond. She picked it up and turned it in her hand. Then, she put it in a special carrier in her armor and shot through the hanger and flew off. Dogma was the only one there, and he was the one who saw her fly out.  
  
* * *  
  
"Say sayonara Severus!" She cried out. But before she could shoot, something flew through the sky like a bullet, and it hit the Lightning Saix. The Saix sprang to life, growling and purring as it saw the Genosaurer. It shot several times at it before it fell, sparking.  
  
"You fool, how dare you shoot me down, the Dark Phoenix!"  
  
Dark Phoenix teleported so she was about thirty feet from the cast, ending up on a boulder.  
  
"Now you'll see why I'm known as the Dark Phoenix!"  
  
She started to charge something in her hands to destroy the Saix, but before she could, something become unmerged with it. There stood Mecca, holding the blue diamond from my desk.  
  
Before Dark Phoenix finished charging, Mecca shot forward and slammed the diamond into the medallion, which was moved to under her gut. Dark Phoenix shrieked in pain as she was split, one body for her, another for Erin. Erin fell to the ground. The Dark Phoenix was twitching on the ground.  
  
* * *  
  
I stood up dazed, glad to be back in my body. I felt stronger somehow, I had more power. "Erin, hold your medallion and yell out 'Ra transformation Power!'" Yelled a voice above my head. I looked up to see Dogma flying over me and Mecca.  
  
I clutched the medallion and cried out, "RA TRANFORMATION POWER!" My body wasn't engulfed in flames this time; instead I was surrounded by purple ribbons. They tightened and became an out fit, looking slightly like Sailor Moon's uniform. One difference, it was decorated in Egyptian jewelry. "Holy Jebus." I said to myself as the Dark Phoenix stood up, "I'm Sailor Ra."  
  
"Well now, what do we have here, a cheerleader?"  
  
I whirled around to face her, angered by her remark. I wasn't very fond of many cheerleaders at my old school, they were all preppie's and I hated them all.  
  
I faced her in rage, watching her every move. Then with a small spurt of speed, we were off. I knew what was going through her mind, she wanted to get to the Saix, but I wasn't going to let her. I teleported and landed in the Saix, pointing my guns at her. Mecca soon merged with Saix, allowing me to jump out and fight. I leapt down in front of her, challenging her. Dark Phoenix sized me up, and then shot forward. Before I could move, she was pummeling me to the ground, leaving me totally helpless. When she stopped to rest, I jumped up with a beam sword and sliced through the breast plate to reveal a strap less purple sports bra. "You don't really think I would leave home without one." Dark Phoenix mocked as I pointed the sword at her.  
  
"Well I figured that a slut like you didn't wear one." I retorted as she started to fume with rage. She leapt at me, only to be dodged. I took the tiara from my head and threw it at her, clasping it to her head. She screeched out in pain and shot up into the sky. "Curse you Sailor Ra, I will get you! I swear I will!" I smiled and looked at Saix. Dogma landed next Severus and smiled, pleased. Mecca unmerged with Saix and ran up to hug me. I hugged her back, telling her that I missed her deeply. We smiled at each other. 


	18. The Dragon Awakens: The Berserk Panic

Chapter 17 The Dragon Awakens: The Berserk Panic  
  
I was sitting in my room, Giovanni lying on my bed playing with Faye- Ohki and Saria. Blade was almost done being repaired and Shielder was fitted with a stealth shield. Mecca was lying on the floor, resting with Sunny at her side. Zelda and Link were god knows where, Washu and Ryoko were in the lab upgrading the Nix.  
  
Severus was with Mihoshi trying to fix her Dibison which she totaled practically. All the other cabbits were bugging the Team Rocket warriors to death.  
  
I was talking to Ruth on AIM when Washu burst in. "Erin, we found another Ultimate X!" I shot around, said good-bye to Ruth and dashed out of the room. Giovanni was hot on my trail as we dashed to Washu's lab to see a screen flashing, a dot over a part of the English coastland. "We're guessing that we found an Ultimate X buried underneath the sea floor, we're thinking of going to retrieve it unless of course, you say otherwise."  
  
Washu smiled at me, I just cocked my eyebrow. "You can go, I'm not stopping you, just let me know if you found something, oh and look around the area well, you might find something else." Washu nodded and walked towards a Whale King that was ready for transport. It was filled with water Zoids that were to be used in the find. War Sharks, Diamantis, and such. I looked around the Whale King, built to hold two thousand Zoids and still have room for an IMAX theater screen and seating for about over two hundred people. I was impressed with the Whale Kings size and strong impenetrable armor.  
  
"Are you sure this thing is sea worthy?"  
  
We all spun around to see Severus eyeing the Whale King. "Of course I'm sure, I built it!" Snapped Washu as she checked all the Zoids inside, allowing us to look on the inside. The walls were filled every type of water Zoid imaginable. There were Dimantis, Maccurtis, Stealth Vipers, War Sharks, Borigators, Gators, Hammerheads, Sinkers, and a.Killer Dome, a very rare water type that the ability to attach to the even rarer Dark Spiner. "Not bad Washu, you've out done yourself." I remarked as we exited the Whale King. A Dragoon Nest welcomed us outside.  
  
"A DRAGOON NEST!? Were in the fruit do you get all these Zoids!" I squeaked as Washu cracked up with laughter.  
  
"Giovanni's Aunt's private stock, where else. Madame Boss won't be too happy about this!" Washu continued to laugh.  
  
"Oh well, she won't be laughing when I beat her with our team, she'll gladly give up the rest of Team Rocket to the rightful heir, me." Giovanni started a perfect evil laugh as I began to look at him funny.  
  
* * *  
  
I had long since learned that Giovanni had only smuggled a small portion of Rocket members from his aunt. His aunt, known as Madame Boss, was currently the head of Team Rocket until Giovanni was old enough to own it.  
  
He doubted that would ever happen. His aunt hated him, and only felt compassion for his sisters and for her own children and husband. I couldn't blame Sirius and Giovanni for hating her so much, beings she called Giovanni 'little brat boy' every chance she got. She hated the boy, knowing that he had been the rightful heir to Team Rocket after Sirius was arrested, and was really pissed when she heard that the family fortune was to go to Giovanni and his sisters.  
  
Sirius, if he ever got out of Azkaban, would then retrieve his share of the fortune and reunite with his Blade Liger, if I was willing to give Blade up. Giovanni had not only taking some of Madame Boss' best warriors and Pokemon, but had also taken some of her best Zoids, leaving her defenseless if Giovanni was in the mood to attack. Plus with me on his side she was a goner.  
  
* * *  
  
Giovanni continued to laugh until I took a frying pan and hit him on the head. He was lying unconscious on the floor for the rest of the day. I sneered and walked away to visit Blade, who was still the private hanger.  
  
Blade was once again standing on his four legs, his armor still singed and his blade still missing. His boosters had been replaced, in another couple of weeks he would be fully restored.  
  
Blade growled upon seeing me. I walked up to him and patted his leg, gladly hearing his growl of happiness to see me alive. Blade slowly moved his head towards the Saix, which had recently been parked nearby along with Shielder. Blade once again growled, and I knew what hew as feeling. Resentment, he thought that I was replacing him and was sending him to the scrap yard. I could sense it from the way he growled.  
  
"Now Blade," I cooed, "I'm not replacing you, its just that bin Laden's Geno Breaker is stronger then I thought, and you might be able to fight it in the future, just not right now. Maybe Blade, your old master, Sirius, will be out of Azkaban and be able to pilot you again." I smiled at the idea, and Blade seemed to agree.  
  
He turned his head towards me and roared, as if to say, "Even though my old master might come back, you will still be my friend." I smiled broadly at Blade and sat down on his paw. Blade lied down as if he was just an over grown house cat and stared to purr. I raised my hand and stroked his nose. He swished his tail and we happily enjoyed each others company.  
  
* * *  
  
"Scarlet Comet to Red Phoenix, Scarlet Comet to Red Phoenix, come in Red Phoenix."  
  
"What in the love of Jebus does he want?"  
  
I turned over in bed and hit the intercom button on my bed side table.  
  
"What is it Scarlet Comet?"  
  
"Erin, I think we found it."  
  
I didn't need him to finish, as I was out of bed and fully dressed to meet the crew at the hanger entrance. The Whale King roared and slowly hovered into the hanger door, careful not to hit the walls with its fins. It finally landed about twenty feet from the Equus Nix, our current Ultimate X, and opened its mouth. I quickly walked in with Washu, Ryoko, Severus, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Giovanni, Zelda, Link, Saria, Dogma, and Domino trailing behind me. As we entered the King, I saw the same type of container as the Equus Nix's. Off to the walls near a bunch of Maccurtis, stood three Dark Spiners, their black spines shining from the Whale Kings lights. Washu and I, both holding anti Zoid rifles, slowly went up to the container and opened it. Staring back at us were the red eyes of an Ultimate X, a Berserk.  
  
"What do you think we should call it?" Asked Giovanni as he came up next to me. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out."  
  
I walked up to the container and placed my hand on the Berserks leg. *What are you called?* I asked telepathically as the Berserk roared in fury.  
  
*I am known as the Panic, as I cause much of that.* It growled in my head. *But as I am an Ultimate X, I do not like war, I only fight because my pilot wishes me to.* I stood in amazement as the Zoid walked out of the container. *I will allow one pilot amongst this group to be my pilot.* He roared as he looked upon the crowd, in which I recited in English to them.  
  
*If one of you is able to answer my riddle, you shall pilot me.* I looked up at the Panic and looked at him. Even though I was quite content with my Saix, I was going to give it a try.  
  
"Alright, what is your riddle?" Asked a Team Rocket sniper as he walked up to the Panic. The Panic's eyes glowed a deeper red and it roared.  
  
*Alright, hear it is. A dragon is the keeper of gold and gems, fire and ash. The dragon captures beautiful maidens and holds them hostage, but what are other things dragons are known for, besides the acts of evil. Answer me.* I looked at everyone else as they pondered their answer. Just as I was about to give up, I heard a voice ring out.  
  
"Courage! A heart of Gold, and wisdom!" The Panic turned around to come face to face with Washu.  
  
*How do you know?* Before I could translate, Washu recited.  
  
"The dragon was conned because of its looks and dangerous habits, they actually wanted to be loved, as such, they stole gold from the rich to give to the poor traveler, they burned evil kings and queens for the good and well being of the people, they gave wisdom to the wizards, stories to the children, and protected villages from war. That is how I know." I gazed at Washu, amazed and impressed, maybe her intelligence didn't end at machines or chemicals.  
  
Berserk roared and bowed to Washu. "But Washu." Chimed Severus as Washu looked at the Panic adoringly. "What about your Desert Liger?"  
  
"I gave it to Alex, his Zoid was destroyed in the last battle we had with bin Laden, and I didn't need a Zoid at the time. I was too busy building the Lightning Saix to really care about battling but now I guess with Blade's repairs almost finished and the Lightning Saix doing so well, I would start piloting again." And with that, she reached up and patted the Panic on the nose.  
  
* * *  
  
"We're nearing the battlefield, everyone get ready."  
  
We were going against bin Laden for the first time since Blade was destroyed, but this time without the Geno Breaker. Mihoshi was snuggled in a Ponytar, (She had finally gotten good enough to pilot one.) and Kiyone and Severus in Genosaurers.  
  
I was nestled in Saix's cockpit, merged with Mecca. Washu and Ryoko were above us in their Zoids. We had decided to use conversion armors for Ryoko's Equus Nix that Washu had finished building, she would be using the conversion the Slasher, the horse version of the Schneider. Its blades were neatly folded at its sides as the Whale King neared a huge area with no trees, no people, and no buildings.  
  
"Warriors, prepare to mobilize."  
  
Panic roared eagerly as we landed, as the Whale King allowed the Zoids to unload. The Taliban and al Quada troops were already on the other side of the field. Bin Laden looked across at us from the cockpit of his Shield Liger. The Berserk Panic was positioned across from him just as I had planned. I was going after the Geno Breaker pilot, who I knew was piloting a Storm Sworder.  
  
His Storm Sworder was circling above us as I neared the spot were I would start the battle. I waited, watching and listening for the right sign. Then, a red and gold capsule that Washu had placed into in a special satellite, crashed down, making a huge crater in the ground. The capsule rose up, and opened to reveal a red and gold robot about my height.  
  
* * *  
  
{This zone is a restricted Zoid battlefield, only warriors and team personnel are allowed. Warning, all others must leave the area at once. All others must leave. Area scanned, battlefield set up. Erin's Team vs. bin Laden's Team. Battle mode 0982. Ready.FIGHT!} The robot crossed its chest with its arms, giving us the order to fight. Severus went after a Reynos, Kiyone after a Command Wolf, I went after the Storm Sworder, and the others went to the other Zoids. Washu went after bin Laden, like we had planned.  
  
I said I would take care of the Storm Sworder as my Saix could easily keep up with its speed. The Storm Sworder flew down at break neck speed, trying to catch me off guard and knock me over.  
  
I had disappeared from site before it could reach me and reappeared, running towards it from atop a cliff nearby. I fired Saix's guns at the Sworder, but it too, flew out of the way. I hit the ground and took off running, turned on the ion boosters. The Saix broke the sound barrier and ran underneath the Sworder, catching the pilot off guard.  
  
The Sworder flipped in the air, but unfortunately it was able to get back to speed. The Sworder was now behind us as I made my way to a cliff not to far away. Saix leapt up and run up it, making the Sworder follow us. The Sworder kicked on its extra boosters and unsheathed its blades on its wings, angled so the right blade was able to cut off my rear mounted cannon. I however, figured this out and quickly turned to another direction. The Sworder was a little slower and slammed face first into another cliff that I had been heading towards originally.  
  
The following explosion rocketed me over the cliff. I was able to see the pilot eject before the Sworder hit and exploded and had just unleashed his parachute. I smiled and ran to were Washu was.  
  
* * *  
  
Washu had gotten rid of most of the Zoids that had come to the battlefield. Several Command Wolves and Heldi Gunners lay on the ground, shot down by the Gun Sniper wrist cannons that I had Washu equip the Panic with.  
  
Bin Laden was watching a safe distance away, and I didn't want him in the fight until he was needed to further test Panic's capabilities. The Reynos that Severus had been fighting left Severus and flew towards Washu, only to be shot down in several seconds. The Reynos, which was the last Zoid standing besides bin Laden and a Gun Sniper, plummeted to the grounds in a plume of flames. I smiled at Washu and Panic as Panic roared. The Shield Liger snapped out of its trance and rushed forward with the Gun Sniper at its heels. The Shield Liger jumped up and tried to slash Panic, but was only kicked away. The Gun Sniper, which was equipped with a Wild Weasel Unit, unleashed its barrage. But every shot was dodged by Washu's quick movements and was knocked out of commission from a powerful strike of Panic's tail.  
  
The Shield Liger had gotten up during this and rushed at Panic again. But Panic also jumped up and slashed the Shield Liger in the side with a claw. Both Zoids fell to earth; the Shield Liger hit the ground in a heap. Panic turned around to show a knick in its chest plate, the Shield liger had scratched it. "I guess he's a better pilot then I thought." Washu muttered as the Shield Liger stood up. "But this is where it ends." Panic's back went totally straight, vents opened up in its tail, and lights shown from its mouth. But before the cannon was shot, I barged in.  
  
"That's quite enough Washu."  
  
"But Erin."  
  
"The Berserk Panic wouldn't be able to withstand a Charged Particle Gun attack without armor, this battle is over, we're leaving."  
  
Washu nodded meekly and ran off. As for bin Laden, he was watching a scanner that was running in his Zoid. "A black box eh, well, looks like a new Zoid has been found." And with that, he started to laugh evilly. 


	19. Mailin and the Organoids

Chapter 18 Mailin and the Organoids  
  
It had been a week since the fight with bin Laden and the debut if the Berserk Panic. It was thanks to the extra Ultimate X that we were able to take our research on them farther. We had two Ultimate X's to battle one another to see how their organoid systems worked against one another. As it turned out, the Berserk Panic's organoid system learned faster then the Nix's system.  
  
We had no idea how this happened but we decided to dismiss it until farther research was made. Right now the only concern we had was how in the hell to get my parents back.  
  
It had been over three years, and from a progress report from bin Laden about them, they were doing fine and were even learning a few things about my heritage and about Zoids. They also knew about all the embarrassing defeats I had against the Geno Breaker. I had scowled at bin Laden's report soon afterward, cursing him and his hate for Americans, just because we had run away when they had needed help against Russia or whoever they needed help with.  
  
* * *  
  
I was leaning against a now repaired Blade after a brisk run after he was finished. Blade roared, happy to be outside again. Giovanni and his Shield Liger was next to us, Giovanni trying to make a wooden flute from the branch of the Whomping Willow, which thanks to his brother he was able to get into the Shrieking Shack.  
  
He put the flute to his lips and tried to play a song, but he wasn't doing very well. I smiled and took the flute from him, put it to my lips and started to play Epona's Song. I wasn't worried about Epona coming to find us while I was playing. Entei had sent Epona back to Titanis to the land of Hyrule as she was just getting in our way with the Zoids. Entei had told a miserable Link that Epona would be fine if she hid in a place called the Frozen Sword Mountains.  
  
He said that the Ice and Snow Unicorns would keep her safe from Ganondorf. Link sadly nodded and went to visit his Rev Raptor. Zelda watched sadly as he left, standing next to her Redler, Saria next to her. Saria had long since told me that Zelda had a small crush on Link, but I was beginning to believe it was growing. I however shook my head and returned to work.  
  
I finished playing the flute with Lugia's song and handed it back to Giovanni. "Show off." He muttered as I just looked at him and laughed. Blade also laughed, which was just one roar with short quick breaks in it.  
  
* * *  
  
Severus had done quite well with his Genosaurer, and decided to temporarily retire his Gun Sniper, which was in desperate need of repairs since its battle with the Dark Phoenix, who's Genosaurer was now Severus'.  
  
Blade was once again in working order again, same as Shielder, but I was now worried about Giovanni. The anniversary of his mother's death was fast approaching and he was getting quite miserable. "He gets like this very year; ever since the 9/11 attacks killed his mother." Alex had told me as he helped me fix Blade's ion boosters. I was also wondering how long it would be before Sirius escaped from Azkaban. Typical me.  
  
* * *  
  
I was standing on top of a hill over looking the set. The cast were getting ready to start filming the fifth book as I watched. Saix growled as he watched with me. The sun beating down on his armor, warming it.  
  
Alan was soaring over head, having a little fun with his Storm Sworder before he had to go down to get his make up applied. It soon landed and he walked away, leaving it in a group of trees to keep it out of the way. Saix screamed at the Storm Sworder, saying hello, getting a faint reply before Alan shushed it. Saix chucked before falling silent. But before we could get peace, a shot rang out, hitting the Sworder in the side.  
  
Saix screamed out, quickly allowing me to climb into his cockpit. I raced down the cliff to come face to face with a band of Command Wolves and several Reynos in the air circling us. Alan had jumped into his Storm Sworder to try and help me with the Reynos, but he needn't have helped. As I was engaging in battle with the Command Wolves, a Red Blade Liger leapt out of the trees and started slashing them on the spot. I magnified the cockpit of the Liger to see a young girl a little younger then me with long black hair in pig tails. She wore a red and white outfit that looked as if it was made for a karate expert. It had wide cuffs that went down to the cockpit floor, and tipped with small gold bells. It also had a ying yang sign on her front.  
  
I stared for moment until Alan's voice cut through my trance. "HEY ERIN, THE BATTLE STARTED IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE!" I snapped back to reality as his voice came over the com. The Sworders speed had been brought down slightly from the damage on its side. I shot the Saix forward, running full speed towards a black and red Command Wolf. The G-forces knocked it over, sending it flying into a cliff face.  
  
The Red Blade Liger sliced several Command Wolves in two, making them fall apart. But before we could do anymore damage, a Genosaurer shot forward at us on its hover jets, slamming into us, and throwing us in a cliff face, but we didn't stop there. The Red Blade Liger and the Saix fell down a large tunnel, ending up on the bottom. After they stopped falling, I climbed out to check the damage on both of the Zoids. The girl climbed out of her Zoid, and for the first time heard her voice.  
  
"What a creep, hitting us like that, we could have been killed! What in God's name did he think he was doing?" I looked over at her with an amused look on my face as she continued to rant.  
  
After about ten minutes, I finally gout tired of her ranting and spoke. "There's no use ranting like that, we still have to find a way out of here." I said softy but firmly. The girl stopped and looked at me funny, then she turned her attention to her Blade Liger.  
  
"Poor Blade and I had just polished him this morning too." I turned around to look at the girl. "Did you say your Zoids name was Blade?" She turned to face me with a smug look on her face. "Yeah, what's to you?" I was slightly taken aback at her rudeness but answered calmly. "I have a Red Blade Liger myself and I call him Blade." She looked slightly surprised and whistled slowly. She then looked at my Saix and then back at me.  
  
"Well.My name is Mailin Ray; sorry to give you trouble earlier."  
  
"That's OK, my name's Erin Prazan."  
  
Mailin smiled and patted her Zoid on the paw. "Well, I guess we should look around and try to find a way out I guess." Mailin said after a few minutes silence. I nodded my agreement, and climbed into my still working Saix.  
  
Mailin climbed into the seat behind me as her Zoids computer was frozen. We went down a long tunnel to find ourselves in a large lab. Two huge tanks that were about as tall as the 25th floor of the second World Trade Center before 9/11. In the far wall stood about twelve green capsules, all in a row.  
  
Mailin and I leapt out of the Saix and walked towards them. I tried to look inside them, but it was very difficult due to the thickness of the glass, plus the green color was far darker then I thought. I looked around the capsule nearest to the tanks on the other side of the room, wondering how to open it. I noticed with my good eyes a button near the bottom, which I pushed. The tank began to glow and a sound that sounded like a heart beat filled the room. After a few minutes, the sound stopped and the capsule stopped glowing.  
  
* * *  
  
Then, out of the blue, the capsule cracked, sending spouts of steam into the air. The glass continued to crack until finally it broke open and a red metallic tyrannosaurus like creature fell out.  
  
It had green eyes and five prongs on its head, three on top of its head between its eyes, and one on each cheek. The spaces between each tail joint were black, as were its arms, legs, and the base of its neck.  
  
It lay there for several minutes before getting up. It looked at me for a few seconds before it growled, coming as complete words for me. *Who are you human?* It had a harsh sinister voice which I could tell was forced to make him sound more threatening.  
  
*I'm nothing but a mere human that's trying to get out of here thank you very much. Plus, I'm wondering your name organoid.*  
  
The organoid stood stunned that I knew what it was, but answered in a less gruff manner. *Ambient. There are others in the capsules.* I nodded and walked up to each one and pushed their buttons. The room was almost completely filled with steam as all the tanks burst open. There organoids of all colors that came from the capsules, all of them the same size, but different markings.  
  
One I found interesting was a yellow colored one with black stripes and two long blades coming from her tail. It was a female, who had no name. With some quick thinking thanks to her markings, I came up with the name Tigris. Tigris was silent most of the time as Ambient introduced Mailin and me to the others. There was Specular, a metallic blue organoid with a black neck and two razor like blades protruding from her jaws. Zeke, a silver one with jet boosters on his back and no markings or horns.  
  
Wolfsbane and he lived to his name as he looked like a wolf with a short horn over each eye that looked like wolf ears, and his cry sounded like a wolf. He was a marking less white, with a pair of deadly looking razors on his back.  
  
The others did not trust us yet, so they would not allow Ambient to say their names. But one of them caught my eye. He was a solid black, a long prong over each eye and on each cheek. Two extensions on his back looked as if he had jet boosters as well, but I knew better, they hid wings, dragon like wings. His eyes glowed an evil midnight blue, and I knew his name instantly. *Shadow.* He reared his head and roared surprised that I had guessed his name.  
  
*How did you know?* He asked quizzically as I reached out and petted him on his head.  
  
*You look like a Shadow.* I said as he started to make a purring like sound. Ambient explained that all the organoids had been brought to Earth thousands of years ago to hide the Ultimate X Zoids.  
  
The regular Zoids that they had brought with them hid in the dark caves of the world, knowing that the Earthlings were too primitive to understand the Zoids. But some people still saw them in the dark caves, thus giving birth to the myth of dragons, hiding in caves. Several humans were killed. The organoids, fearing their safety, could not return to Zi in fear that they would once again be hunted, as their partners had all been killed. Zeke's partner a man named Van Flyheight had been killed in a plane crash with his wife along with friend Irvine and his wife Moonbay. Zeke could not return if Van was not there to protect him from bounty hunters and agreed to stay on Earth to protect the caverns that held a mysterious Zoid that Dr. D had hid amongst the caves of Earth. The other organoids had the same problems.  
  
* * *  
  
Finally they all helped Mailin and I to get out of the cave. Ambient had merged with the Saix, and Tigris merged with the Blade Liger. But when we returned to the surface world, we saw that the battle that ensued had taken a terrible toll; Alan's Storm Sworder was almost totaled as it lay near the cast members, Alan himself tending to a hurt arm.  
  
Saix roared and shot forward, which I could tell Ambient was willing to fight by the way he acted. Saix shot forward and landed on top of the Genosaurer that had hit Mailin and I into the cavern in the first place. The Genosaurer screamed out in surprise as Saix started slashing its back. Finally it fell, its Command System frozen. Several Command Wolves that got away from Mailin rushed forward, trying to get onto my back. I shot them all down thanks to the rotating guns on Saix's back.  
  
After all the Zoids fell, I psychically told Shadow to merge with the Storm Sworder to heal it. Shadow nodded and started to glow a deep blue, then, he shot up and merged with the Sworder. The Sworder pulled itself together and stood up, looking better then new. Shadow unmerged with it and walked quietly back to the others, done for the day.  
  
* * *  
  
Mailin punched forward in the air, practicing her punches and jabs. She and the organoids had decided to stay, Ambient being my personal organoid. Even though he was twice as tall as I was, he was very gentle, and acted somewhat childish.  
  
He had told me that his old master Hiltz was power hungry and wanted nothing but power, he wouldn't let Ambient act the way he wanted unless Hiltz was killed or he did it with no one else around, he didn't want the organoid to ruin his reputation.  
  
Ambient rather liked being more of a pet then a partner, I would let act the way he wanted if he didn't get into trouble, I would pat and praise him, and I would take for runs with me. I couldn't give him treats as organoids were machines and couldn't eat anything.  
  
Mailin didn't want to be partnered, saying she did well on her own. Her Blade Liger had long since been repaired and was in the hanger standing next to Blade. The organoids faired well in their new home and weren't hesitant to help. 


	20. The Geno Breaker's Loss: the birth of th...

Chapter 19 The Geno Breaker's loss: the Birth if the Death Saurer  
  
Weeks turned to months, and the end of the year was nearing. I was now seventeen, and ready for anything. Mailin had taught me how to fight better, to dodge better, and to kick better. The organoids would come with while I was jogging, getting a little exercise themselves.  
  
It was still tough now a days as a Genosaurer attacked us when Giovanni was out getting supplies. When he returned, the Genosaurer shot out its Charged Particle Cannon and hit the Shield Liger in its side, hitting its Zoid Core. Its was nothing, more of a huge worthless scrap of metal. Zeke had taken great interest in the Zoid however, and merged with it. Giovanni had no idea what it was doing, but I did; Zeke was trying to evolve it. I didn't have the heart to tell Giovanni this as he was torn that his Zoid was gone. It had been a birthday gift from his mother before she died and had meant the world to him.  
  
* * *  
  
I sat under the stars one night, Saix growling a pretty and haunting tune as the stars twinkled. Ambient stood next to me, growling along with an even more haunting sound. Ambient and Shadow had both explained that the song that the Saix and Ambient always sang was a song that the organoids had sung for millions of years. Every generation of organoids would add a new verse as time progressed. The Saix knew the melody from the Command Wolf's memory bank, which the Wolf had once been wild and ran free with the organoids on Charmeletar, before Charla caught it, allowing it to learn the song. Shielder and Blade were also with us, and both were singing the song. Shielder had brought Giovanni along to help lift his spirits from the loss of his Shield Liger.  
  
It was still surrounded by a bright pink ribbon of light, hiding its misshapen body. Zeke was still fused with it and hadn't come out so far for days on end. I was wondering if he would ever get out. Ambient stopped singing for a moment to listen to Saix's song. It was almost the same, but had one different verse then Ambient's. I guessed cause it was a spin off of Ambient's families song, even pointing to the fact that maybe the organoid that taught Wolf the song was a relative of Ambient's who traveled to Charmeletar and never left. Shadow, who had been flying in the sky above us, landed next to me and Giovanni. He folded his wings and sat down. *The stars are brighter here then they are on Zi.* He thought to me as a star shot through the sky.  
  
"How far is Zi from Earth?" I asked him, Giovanni had fallen fast asleep against Shielder's leg. *Not even I know. Ambient, who is the wisest, has no idea either.* He said calmly as another star shot through the sky. *It has been many years since I was home with Raven, my old master. Years since the battle at Zoids Eve. My master is long dead, killed by Prozen's ex minions who wanted Raven dead for killing their leader.*  
  
*I was merged with the Geno Breaker during this time, but was losing power after too long. Then, a Gravity Cannon was shot at the Geno Breaker and destroyed him. I had tried to save my master, but Raven told me to go, I was too weak to take him as well. He made me leave, getting hit and killed alone. He survived for only a few minutes after the assault, telling me to flee to Earth, saying I would be safe there. I didn't want to leave him alone, but he wasn't alone for long, as his spirit left him soon after. My grief turned to anger and my power restored, I destroyed the Ultrasaurus and killed the pilots who killed my master. I partnered with the Guardian Force shortly after.*  
  
I was quiet after Shadow's story, allowing Ambient to get his thoughts in order as he too began his master's end. *It was many years before Raven was killed when my master sacrificed himself for power. I had been at his side as he destroyed Zi and all on it. He piloted a Zoid called the Death Stinger, a deadly scorpion type that shot a Charged Particle Cannon from its tail. It was half the size of the Death Saurer, just doubled in power. But one day, at Zoids Eve, my master, Hiltz, became merged with the Zoid Core from the enormous power of Zoids Eve. He could control it and make it more powerful without an organoid and bashed me into the cave where Zoid Eve slept. I was helped by Reese, Raven, Shadow and Specular. I soon realized that my master only used me for power, and had no bond with me like Van with Zeke or Raven and Shadow. I was enraged, I had been used.*  
  
*I soon telepathically told Van to shoot out of the Gravity Cannon on the Ultrasaurus, with his shield blade attack on to shoot down the Death Saurer, which had merged with the Death Stinger. Prozen and Hiltz were destroyed, and so was my pride. I let Van take the credit for the idea and left, never to be seen except shortly after the creation of the Ultimate X's.*  
  
Ambient choked a moment at the thought of his master but shook it off and watched the stars. I reached up and patted him on the shoulder. He turned his head and nuzzled me. *If I ever see another Death Saurer, I don't know what I'll do.* I watched him for a few minutes before suggesting that we all headed home.  
  
As I climbed into the Lightning Saix, Ambient looked at it for a moment and shrugged. He merged with the Zoid and we were off. Ambient never spoke again that night.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning as I was cooking breakfast for myself, Giovanni, Severus, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Washu, Ryoko, Dogma, Charla, Domino, Link Zelda, and Saria, Ambient can in and rested his head in my shoulder. "Hey buddy, what's wrong?" I asked with a slight worried tone.  
  
*Nothing, though I had a dream of my master. A reoccurring dream of the time when my master died.*  
  
I patted Ambient on the head, and turned back to the eggs before they burned. As I added cheese, Ryoko ran in, breathing hard with a smile on her face.  
  
"Erin, come quick, Zeke.The Shield Liger, well um."  
  
She didn't need to say anymore, as soon as I spooned the eggs on a plate, I dashed outside with Ambient. Sure enough, as we reached the area where the Shield Liger had stood, the pink light faded away and disappeared altogether, leaving a brand spanking new Blue Blade Liger, not as rare as the Red Blade Liger, but just as powerful. Zeke unmerged with the Zoid and landed in front of me.  
  
*I remembered how I evolved my old masters old Shield Liger after it was destroyed by a Genosaurer, so I decided to do it to Giovanni's Shield Liger.* He said as Giovanni was beside himself with joy as he admired his Zoid.  
  
"AWSOME," he exclaimed, "my own Blade Liger, like Blade."  
  
Giovanni skipped breakfast to be with his new Zoid. Zeke was rather tired from the experience and went to take a nap. Ambient went for a quick run in Blade, and I took to reading the Lord of the Rings trilogy again. It was when I heard the name Gandalf did I remember a dream I had several years ago, just before we got Domino. I remembered a young unicorn warrior named Cornadell, a crying unicorn queen, and a wizard dressed totally in grey, who was talking about how he changed a young unicorn's form so she would become human.  
  
I shook my head, it was absurd. No way could Domino and the unicorn princess be the same person, even if their names were the same. I shook my head again and continued reading, only this time to be bothered by Ambient, who came with a nice Vanilla Coke and a plate of chocolate chip cookies, fresh out of the oven. *Too bad organoids can't eat, those smell great.* He said as he sat next to me and read over my shoulder. I smiled and patted him on the head.  
  
"Hey you might get the power to eat; you'll just have to wait. So how was your run?"  
  
Ambient growled a little. *It was fine considering that Blade as you call him is rather stubborn, he kept telling me that he would only listen to his 'masters'. I don't get it Erin; I thought you were its only master.*  
  
I patted Ambient on the head. "I am its second master; its first master is in prison."  
  
*What crime did he commit?*  
  
"He committed no crime, he was framed. The people who caught him did not give him a trial."  
  
*That is not fair; everyone deserves a trial, even the most shrewd and evil. The man who caught him must have been ruthless and cruel.*  
  
"The man who caught him had sunk as low as using the same curses as the enemy, but most of his workers did not sink that low."  
  
*I am glad for that. Either that or Blade might have killed himself to see his master in such pain or even dead.*  
  
"I honestly don't even know if Blade witnessed it. All I know from Blade and Giovanni that the only creature to witness it was Sirius' favorite Thoroughbred stallion, a sorrel named Houdini. Plus the horse was placed in a magical facility meant for crazy, mistreated, and condemned creatures, and he still is there, waiting for his master to return."  
  
Ambient was silent for a few moments before he once again spoke. "Where did they take the man?"  
  
I looked through his mind, wondering if he was crazy enough to save Sirius for me, but I banished the thought from his head. "The time is not right to do so, Ambient. I can wait, he will still live." Ambient continued to be quiet, watching the clouds pass by over head.  
  
I too was silent until, "Azkaban, he was taken to the wizard prison of Azkaban. But do not go there; the creatures that guard the gates are terrible, called dementors. They suck happiness and laughter from nearby creatures and feed on it. They can even suck the very soul from a victim if asked, using their worst weapon, the Dementors Kiss. They do not kill, as a human can live without a soul. Only you live as an empty shell, it is a punishment worse then death." I sighed and shivered at the thought of the creatures. "They look like tall rotting corpses underneath their long flowing black robes, or so I think. No one has ever seen the body of one, save their hands, which look as if they had rotted under water, all slimy and yuck!! I don't want to think about it!" I shivered, shaking Ambient, making him feel my disgust for the creatures.  
  
*They must be terrible if you do not wish to speak of them. Now I wish I had never mentioned his place of confinement. As such, forget I mentioned it at all.* And with that he left as quickly as he came.  
  
* * *  
  
Days passed since my talk with Ambient, which had been good for he once thought of going to save Sirius, but banished the thought after remembering what I said about the dementors. Shadow had also soon learned of the dementors from Ambient, but his reaction was different.  
  
*What terrible creatures, why did Ra create such beings? Oh, wait.I remember now, she didn't! It was Seht I'll bet, him and his evil ways. Damn him, making all those men suffer, even though some of them might be framed. And no challenge at all to keep them confined, they might as well have some openings for escape!*  
  
It took us a long time to calm him down, which left Severus angry with me for telling Ambient all this. But he soon backed down after I pulled the best pout that I had perfected over the past two years, the infamous Puppy Dog Pout. During this I would look side ways at the victim, making my eyes go large, round, and wet. Then, with the most pathetic look I can muster, I would stick out my lower lip and wiggle it a little to make it look as if I was going to cry. Severus couldn't stand his and would easily back down. And every time, Ambient and Specular would burst out laughing.  
  
Ryoko started taking lessons from me to try and learn it, but it didn't have the same affect. Washu got the hang of it though, and would occasionally pull it on Severus, Ryoko or the organoids to try and study them.  
  
* * *  
  
One day as I was scouting the area with Ambient a bunch of screaming hit my ears. *What is wrong?* Asked Ambient as I shot the Lightning Saix to the direction of the screaming, once again the set.  
  
"Bin Laden is attacking the set again, but this time the Geno Breaker is not going to defeat me this time!"  
  
The Saix growled in reply as we shot to the set. Bin Laden was already there with the Geno Breaker, but magnifying the cockpit I could see the same dude as it always had been, he didn't die in the attack with the Storm Sworder.  
  
"Well, well, well, look who's back for more." He mocked as Saix, Ambient and I walked towards him. Saix growled a challenge, pleased with the fact that it was his turn to face the Geno Breaker. Ambient was a little more experienced with a Geno Breaker as he had once paired up with Raven and his Zoid. Shadow wasn't to help, so we were on our own.  
  
"Master, should I destroy them now or destroy them later?" Asked the pilot as bin Laden came up in his Genosaurer. "Be the cat, she is the mouse. Play with her before you destroy her." Bin Laden's warrior smiled to himself, *Oh I'll play with her alright, oh this is going to be good.* He smiled and charged forward.  
  
"Easier then I thought", he pulled away from bin Laden leaving us room to take them on one at a time. "I guess you're too stupid to realize that I had contacted my team during our little staring contest, and they shall be arriving shortly, the entire team. All 45 warriors and 44 pilots. Just as a precaution, I had all ten of my organoids merge with Zoids, only Shadow is alone."  
  
The pilot didn't even flinch. "I can take 'em all, just you wait. You'll see why I'm known as the Red Dragon." It was my turn not to flinch.  
  
"Oh wow, soooo scared. So fuck you Ass hole!" I snapped at him as I raised my middle finger at his face on the com link. The look on his face was priceless, the vein in his head popped out and he started to twitch. I could hear and feel Saix and Ambient shake with laughter underneath me.  
  
"Why you little piece of shit!" Snapped the pilot as Saix, Ambient, and I continued to laugh. "She's gotten cockier since our last battle, eh boss?" Said the pilot to bin Laden as the Geno Breaker roared a threat to Saix and Ambient. Saix growled, seemingly really pissed off at what the Geno Breaker said. With that, Ambient Saix, as I called them when they were merged, charged forward and kicked on the ion boosters. It shot over the Geno Breaker, causing it to stumble, but it wasn't enough to even lift a foot. The Geno turned around just to be met by another blast, this time lifting its right foot several inches off the ground. I shot at the Geno breaker with the back mounted gun, hitting it in the side. Luckily, I had hit the joint on the flap, making it fall to the ground, revealing the mean looking pincers.  
  
The Geno Breaker's pilot was pissed of to the fact that I had made some damage to the Geno, and shot forward on his leg mounted boosters. It tried to grab Saix with its revealed pincer, but thanks to Saix's holographic technology and speed, he easily got out of the way.  
  
"How in hell's name can she be so fast?" Snarled bin Laden as I once again over and over flew over the Geno with my speed, weakening the joints from the strain of trying to keep from falling.  
  
*If I can just make it fall, I can open fire without trouble.* I thought to myself as the Geno Breaker once again tried to grab me with its pincers. Bin Laden I could tell was watching my every move. He was trying to get an advantage over me so he would be the victor and claim his prize. Not going to happen. The Geno Breaker was taking quite a hit when I got bored with the running routine and decided to end it was a good old fashioned Strike Laser Claw. I ran away about a half a mile until I spun around and charged back, allowing the Saix's claws to glow and charge.  
  
Saix then jumped into the air and a loud Screeeee could be heard for miles as the claws hit metal. But it didn't hit the main body. The Breaker had moved several feet so all I did was cut off its other flap. It too, fell to the ground, covered in mud and slightly burnt at the joint from the Laser Claw. The Geno Breaker turned slowly around and shot his claws at me, which was Ok except for the fact he caught totally off guard this time round and nabbed me. Saix dug his claws into the ground and tried desperately to get loose from the strong claws, but they held. When we got close enough and the Geno raised his free claw to slash me, a slight jar and a bit of smoke caught the Geno Breaker's attention. On the hill top I could see Severus and his Gun Sniper on the hill, its tail gun smoking slightly.  
  
"Not bad Severus." I said as the Geno let go and aimed two cannons on its back at Severus. I was pinned under its foot, making me think that he thought that my Saix was just like all the others save the Strike Laser Claw and had a back mounted cannon that didn't rotate, oh how wrong he was. I turned the guns so they were aiming at his side and fired, a small pillar of smoke rising from the wound. Shocked, the Geno Breaker raised his foot for several seconds, leaving me time to quickly slip away. Severus also took this time to shoot his rifle a second time, striking the Geno in the chest, but it still didn't fall.  
  
"What type of metal is that thing made of?" I exclaimed, now with the Genosaurer on my trail. Severus was still firing like mad at the Zoid, trying to get it to fall, but without much success.  
  
"I swear this thing is immortal or something, Erin, I can't get a straight shot at a weak point." Moaned Severus. I shook from a chill and the fact the Geno Breaker still hadn't fallen even though Severus had used all his ammo on the Zoid. Except for one bullet. I turned on my com link to Severus and told him to aim his rifle at the Genosaurer, to get rid of it and then I would help with the stupid Geno Breaker.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, in the old shaft where we found the organoids, several of bin Laden's men dumped the final load of Zoid Cores in the biggest of the tanks. "Almost done, this thing is about to wake up. Get ready." The Zoid inside began to move and splash water from the tank. Then, all the water began to drain and the Zoid climbed out with its black and red armor dripping with water.  
  
* * *  
  
Severus aimed his gun directly south of the Genosaurer and waited until I passed the point and fired. His timing was incredible, hitting the Genosaurer in a weak spot in its back, knocking it down. "Game set and match!" Cried Severus victoriously as Saix turned back to the Geno Breaker. Saix ran forward, charging another Strike Laser Claw. The Geno fell in a crumpled heap, motionless.  
  
"We.we.beat it. We beat the Geno Breaker. ALRIGHT!" I cried out, punching the air.  
  
"Uh, Erin."  
  
"Not now Severus, I'm celebrating."  
  
"Erin."  
  
"What?"  
  
"De.De.De." Stuttered Severus in a scared voice  
  
"Severus, what in the hell is the problem?"  
  
Severus had his Gun Sniper point behind me, causing me to slowly turn around. Behind us, exiting from the shaft where we found the organoids in its destruction glory was the invincible Death Saurer.  
  
*No, no, anything but that! No not the Death Saurer! Why Master, why must I be haunted like this! WHY?!*  
  
"Ambient, buddy, pull yourself together, think of it as a way to confront your past, help me fight, not give me ideas."  
  
*I can't, I can't do it, Master Hiltz.*  
  
I frowned a sad frown hearing Ambient in such agony. "Very well Ambient, unmerge, you don't have to fight." *But I can't leave you alone like this.*  
  
"Ambient, just unmerge, I'm not forcing you to fight. Go, you don't have to fight." Ambient was silent for a few seconds until, finally, a beam of red light shot from Saix and landed several feet away from Severus and his Gun Sniper. *Good luck to you Erin.*  
  
Saix growled and ran forward, heading for the Death Saurer. The Death Saurer fired a beam at me almost hitting me of it hadn't been for Saix's speed. "STRIKE LASER CLAW!" I cried as Saix leapt in the air and tried to strike down the Death Saurer. But as I neared the Saurer smacked me away with its tail. Missiles then shot out from its tail, sending thousands of spikes into the air. I dodged them all. "This isn't going to be a fair fight. I have to get the others out before I can fight him." I muttered to myself as the Death Saurer aimed another charged beam at Severus. Ambient was faster and merged with the camouflaged Zoid. It leapt out of the way before the beam was even fired.  
  
"Mrs. Rowling, you have to get everyone away! The Death Saurer is a very powerful Zoid and can shot Particle Cannons repeatedly. It can also move its head while it's firing." I cried to Mrs. Rowling as the others watched in horror. "The Death Saurer is a legendary Zoid because one was said to have destroyed a platoon of a thousand Zoids and wipe an entire nation in just one night. I might not be able to defeat it, if that should happen, get off of this island and get to America as fast as you can, the U.S. military can take of this thing I'm sure of it. HURRY! Get away as fast as you can! I might not be able to get you another chance."  
  
Mrs. Rowling stood dumbstruck but nodded the others to the trucks. They got the idea and climbed in. As they left, I was once again smacked away by the Death Saurer's tail, beaten. I closed my eyes and waited for the end. The Death Saurer began to charge its cannon.  
  
Ambient was on top of the cliff above the Death Saurer and saw the whole thing. And before you could say 'Zoids Eve', Ambient unleashed his laser like wings and flew at the Death Saurer. His razor like wings sliced the Zoids neck making it throw back its head in shock and surprise. Ambient's body turned into light and slammed into the Saix. The Saix's joints glowed red and began to stand up. "Ambient, I knew you wouldn't let me down!"  
  
*Let's just say a voice in my head told me to help.*  
  
"Hiltz."  
  
*Don't take your eyes off them; you'll miss your opportunity.*  
  
I smiled; I knew Ambient would tell the truth, him being so open to tell me about his master.  
  
* * *  
  
Saix growled and charged at the Death Saurer, charging its Strike Laser Claw. The Death Saurer and its pilot had not seen me get up, as it had throwing its head around in pain. And before it knew it, it was groping for a missing left arm. "All we have to do is stall it until the others come with the Charged Particle Cannons. Then we have it defeated." I said half heartedly to Ambient, who was charging the Saix for another Strike Laser Claw.  
  
*Are you sure that will work? I mean, I remember the Death Saurer; usually they have the ability to make their pilots their Cores, making them more powerful. What if it decides to do that?*  
  
"We'll just have to play it by ear. It's the only way we can beat it."  
  
*Very well, I hope it doesn't come to that idea.*  
  
Ambient sounded nervous, scaring even me. He had always been sure of himself when we battled Taliban last week, but he was just downright scared out of his mind. I guessed that because he had a first hand account of a Death Saurer a long time ago that he knew how much of a danger they were. I had no time to think however as the Death Saurer was charging its cannon again, and was about to fire, but all of a sudden it stopped. It whirled around revealing a Storm Sworder flying behind it. "ALAN!" I cried happily as the Sworder pulled up into the sky. The Death Saurer's back was to me now showing the spikes lodged in its Particle Intake Fan.  
  
"Yes, I can shoot at it and weaken the armor before it turns around." I muttered to myself as the Zoid started to fire the guns on its back at the Sworder. I fired Saix's guns at the Intake Fan, trying to make it so I would permanently be stuck. It didn't work as it got the Saurer's attention. Even looking at the Zoid I could hear its voice inside my head.  
  
*You fool; you cannot defeat me, for I am the almighty Death Saurer. Nothing can stop me.*  
  
"Nothing can stop you my ass, something has to stop you, and everything has a weakness."  
  
*I don't, as I think it wise you should stop before you end up being mincemeat.*  
  
"OOOOOHHHH! Can I be seasoned with gravy?"  
  
It was supposed to be funny to get Ambient's mind off being scared, but it only got the Saurer madder. Now he was super pissed at me and slashed out at me with its remaining claw. I jumped out of the way before any serious damage was ensued and the Saix was down, but as I had jumped out of the way, the very tip of the Death Saurer's claw grazed Saix's leg, causing him to stumble. I cursed at the Death Saurer and gripped the controls tightly, trying to get the Saix to stand up. The Saurer's fan tried to spin, bending the spikes and finally snapping them in two. It started to charge again, but was once again stopped as a bullet hit it in the neck. It turned to come face to face with the Equus Nix with a Double Barrel Turbo Cannon on its back, the type used by the G-Rex Gunner and Gojulas. It then leapt off the cliff it was standing on as I heard Ryoko yelling out the Nix's close range attack. "LASER HOOF POUND!"  
  
The attack sliced through the neck armor of the fierce Zoid and the Nix landed hard on the ground. The Death Saurer raised itself from its crouching position and showed the nasty looking gash on its neck, barley showing a bit of the metal tube of the Cannon. "He'd be insane to try and use that Cannon now, if it did, the power of the cannon would break through the pipe and blow the thing up." Chimed Ryoko as I came next to her. A whale like call came from the sky as a huge Whale King landed off in the distance. It opened its mouth allowing over three dozen Zoids to emerge, lead by Washu and Panic. Panic had been equipped with a new armor that covered its whole body. Solid titanium body armor, six rotating blades on its back that could both shoot out Charged Particle Cannons, a set of Pulse Laser guns, missile launchers on the hips, and Gun Sniper arm guns on its wrists. It looked like a mix between the Berserk Fury and a Gun Sniper slightly. It was closely followed by Severus and his Genosaurer and Giovanni in his Blade Liger.  
  
"Took you peeps long enough. I was almost getting fried out here." I snapped, Ryoko cursing at them also for being slow.  
  
"Well gee Erin, you can't expect people like Giovanni and Severus to be fast now do you?"  
  
"I resent that remark Washu! Quit making it sound like it was our fault!"  
  
"Severus, shut up."  
  
I smacked my head with my hand, stumped. *Will they ever stop?*  
  
*I doubt they ever will.*  
  
"Ambient."  
  
*Yes?*  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Ambient fell silent and concentrated on Saix's leg, which slowly began to heal. Saix stood up and shook himself. "Nice job Ambient now, Severus, Washu, Ryoko, try charging your cannons aimed at the space where its armor is the thickest, that's where the Zoid Core is. All you have to do is wait until I give the signal, then fire away."  
  
I heard a bunch of 'yes'' before I dashed forward in the Saix. Ambient took control over most of the running as I was beginning to get dizzy from all the running. Saix leapt up into the air again, but this time the Death Saurer was ready. With one quick strike I was batted away with huge slash marks in Saix's side. "Curse those damned claws." I swore as the Death Saurer once again aimed its cannon at me. "Fool, he'll blow himself up if he uses the cannon with that gash in his neck."  
  
*Not really, the Death Saurer's cannon pipe is much more thicker then the other Zoids such as the Berserk Panic or Geno Breaker. It's virtually impossible to defeat unless you destroy its Zoid Core.*  
  
"Oh now you tell me, five fucking minutes after Ryoko hit the neck and commented on it."  
  
*Well you did tell me to shut up.*  
  
*Oh brother, everybody's a critic.*  
  
I had absolutely barely anytime to think as the Death Saurer's cannon was fully charged. "Shit, this is the end, good bye cruel world."  
  
*It's not over till its over, and it's not over yet.*  
  
"What in the hell are you taking about?"  
  
*Sing Erin; sing that song I hear on that game that you're always playing.*  
  
*Simple and Clean.*  
  
With that thought I took a deep breathe and began to sing.  
  
[You're giving me too many things  
  
Lately you're all I need  
  
You smiled at me and said,]  
  
* * *  
  
[Don't get me wrong I love you  
  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
  
When we are older you will understand  
  
What I meant when I said, "No,  
  
I don't think that life's quite that simple."]  
  
* * *  
  
[When you walk away  
  
You don't hear me say please  
  
Oh baby, don't go  
  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
  
It's hard to let it go.]  
  
* * *  
  
As I sang, the melody hit the Death Saurer, and of a sudden it began to spark and shake its head and tail wildly. *What's going on Ambient?* I asked a stunned organoid.  
  
*It must be that the good magic in you can fuse with song. Beings the Death Saurer is evil, it is affected by the good. You're almost destroying it in a way, but the Saurer is still too large to be brought down by your weaker magic.*  
  
I didn't like the sound of that weaker magic deal, but I continued to sing. After I was finished with "Simple and Clean" I began to sing Enya's "Adimus". The Saurer's joint exploded from the magic and was becoming weaker. Finally, five Charged Particle Cannon's shot over my head, hitting the Saurer in the gut.  
  
* * *  
  
Bin Laden was standing on the Death Saurer's shoulder as it finally exploded. "How, how could the almighty Death Saurer fall. Why, WHY!" He screamed as smoke covered him and Death Saurer as it finally met its maker.  
  
* * *  
  
I opened my eyes slowly into the glaring sun. Saix was on a Gustav trailer and I was leaned against Ambient's leg. Ambient lowered his nose and nuzzled me. "Is it over?" I asked.  
  
*Yes, it is over.* Came Shadow's reply before Ambient could say anything. *Oh and Ambient, the capsule is opening.*  
  
Shadow didn't have to say anything more as Ambient summoned his wings and jetted of. I climbed into a nearby Reynos and followed closely, not wanting to miss the new organoid. 


	21. Phoenix Team

Chapter 20 Phoenix Team  
  
I sat in front of my TV playing "Kingdom Hearts" again as Ambient and his son, Saurer, watched. Specular was with Washu in her lab, Shadow was training with Mailin and Severus, Zeke was on a run with Giovanni, and the others were all asleep. Ambient was watching so he too could beat the game when it was his turn to play. Saurer just liked to watch.  
  
* * *  
  
We had called him Saurer because he was born the day the Death Saurer died. He was about the same color, dark black with evil red eyes, closely resembling Shadow. But he wasn't as evil as the Death Saurer, he was just plain mischievous. He would constantly steal things and hide them and would also reek havoc with the workers. Six quit because of him, which was strange because they were the workers that Giovanni was going to fire anyway. Saurer, as it turns out, was just helping along so he didn't have to feel bad.  
  
* * *  
  
I was fighting Oogie Boogie at the moment and could not be disturbed. Ambient constant growls at Oogie would make me even more desperate to kill that huge bag of bug. "DIE YOU TRASH BAG OF SATAN!!" I screamed as slashed at him with the keyblade.  
  
*I'm afraid.* Muttered Saurer as I continued to slash Oogie and laugh hysterically. *She acts like Leena from Zoids.* Saurer might be an organoid but he loved to watch Zoids Slash Zero and Chaotic Century on my computer as I had downloaded every single episode. I continued to slash Oogie's butt until he finally fell in a huge heap of bugs.  
  
"Finally that's done, now for the final boss in this world. Oogie's own manor."  
  
*You have to fight a house?*  
  
"Oogie posses, or becomes the manor and all I have to do is destroy all the little purple blobs."  
  
Saurer would have rolled his eyes of he had pupils, so he just sighed and continued to watch.  
  
* * *  
  
Washu was in her lab, testing Specular and her unique ability to bring out a Zoids true potential. She had her merge with my Lightning Saix several times until it was fully healed and it had reached the extent of its abilities. "Amazing, with all the data I'm getting from you, I probably won't have to test Ambient."  
  
*Oh sure, I just had a kid and I'm being tested while my mate gets to lay back and play video games. Is there no justice on this planet?*  
  
"A little bit, but not enough to go around the entire human race."  
  
*Gee that makes me feel a whole lot better.*  
  
"Hey just be glad this is the last time, I've gotten more data then I wanted from today, so you're done and can rest. "  
  
Specular nodded her head in thanks and walked out the door to visit us in my quarters. Washu watched her leave, worried. *Maybe I was too quick with my studies, she might be getting weaker. She was tired enough after helping us clean up the grounds after the Death Saurer was destroyed, I was too hard.* Washu shook her head in disgust with herself and walked towards the Genosaurer which was still in need of repair.  
  
* * *  
  
*Veer left, veer left!*  
  
"I'm trying to veer left but the stupid chicken won't let me! It's been a while since I swam! DAMN IT!" I swore as a huge fish that looked like a huge chicken killed me. I pressed load game and waited for it to load. The sound of a creaking door and the smell of cookies made me spin my head around to face Specular holding a tray of cookies in her claws.  
  
*Never thought I'd see the day when I would be doing this, now I feel like a mother.*  
  
*Don't worry about it Mom, I bet Erin appreciates your kindness.*  
  
*Thank you Saurer, you're too kind.*  
  
Specular put down the cookies next to me and sat down to watch em play. I had reawakened and was once again fighting the stupid chicken again and was finally winning. *So you were having trouble with a giant fish I see.*  
  
"Specular, I know you just had a kid, but shut up." I growled through my teeth as I slashed the Heartless into oblivion.  
  
Fine, I was going to give you Dance Dance Revolution for your birthday.  
  
"Specular, organoid which I love so much, don't take what I said hard, I'm just a little frustrated. These chickens won't stop ATTACKING ME!" I snarled as another chicken held by three fish men shot forward at me as I tried desperately to find Triton's palace.  
  
"Hey, Erin, could I talk with you for a moment."  
  
I spun around to see Washu in the doorway of the room holding a small radar used for scanning Zoids out in her hand. "We found something in the ruins were we found the organoids."  
  
I sat still for a moment, then turned around, found a save point, saved, and we all followed Washu to the hanger and boarded our Zoids. I followed closely behind Panic in Blade, Ambient merged with him and Saurer sitting in the back seat. Specular merged with Panic.  
  
* * *  
  
After a few minutes we arrived at the cave where we first found Ambient and the others. Wolfsbane and Tigris were already standing in the entrance, making sure none of the small children of the cast decided to explore. I climbed out of Blade thanks to Saurer and walked with Washu as she entered the cave. Once inside she brought me onto a platform above another large tank, this one also with a Death Saurer. But this one was different some how, in a way that I could not place. I asked Wash about it, which she answered quite plainly, "It is a Death Saurer, but not a true one. It is actually the only Death Saurer built by human hands."  
  
*That's right; I almost forgot that Dr. D had decided to build a controllable Death Saurer. He found out what made the Death Saurer evil and how to control it. The original Death Saurer didn't have a cockpit or a control box. Dr. D built the body and added those two things thanks to Ancient Zoidian technology.* Answered Ambient, who had also said he had actually helped Dr. D build the Death Saurer 01 as it was called and found all the organoids to be built in with the Ultimate X Zoids. He also said that we could have it if we wanted and use it against the rest of the Taliban to get my parents back.  
  
I patted Ambient on the head for such a smart idea and ordered that it be hauled to the hanger that evening, as I didn't want to scare anyone in the cast. Especially not Alan as he was still recovering from the battle with Death Saurer, which he helped fight.  
  
* * *  
  
It was later that night, and I was once hauled from my game to oversee the repairs to the Death Saurer 01 and decide who in the hell would pilot it. I had already decided that Giovanni would as he might need it if the Taliban decided to bring back the real Death Saurer to fight and get revenge.  
  
Fawkes and Dogma, who had been missing for the past few days, had finally returned to take a look at the Death Saurer and the other Zoids. Dogma had fully recovered from the assault on Shielder earlier that year and was no longer limping. Fawkes had gone along with Dogma to where ever he went knowing I was well looked after, and was quite surprised to see Mailin and the organoids there. It was Mailin they really didn't like.  
  
"So, she's a phoenix, well then I'm Martha Stewart." Sneered Mailin as Fawkes looked at her angrily.  
  
"Well what are you making today on Martha Stewart Living, eh Martha?"  
  
"You mean she really is a phoenix?"  
  
"Wow, amazing, she grew a brain." Snorted Fawkes who was using most of her concentration from strangling Mailin. It was Ambient who finally set the peace and told them both to shut up and pay attention, as I had a very important announcement to make along with Giovanni, Ryoko, Washu, Severus, and Kiyone. We didn't include Mihoshi in this as she had a bad habit of not keeping secrets for very long.  
  
"Alright people, can I have your attention please. Is this thing working, can you hear me now? Good. Alright people, my comrades and I would like to thank you for bringing the Death Saurer 01 here and helping us defeat the Taliban numerous times. Now I would like to say that we had all decided that Team Rocket shall be no more until the two groups split. I would like to introduce the opening of our own team, the Zoid team, The Phoenix Team!" The entire complex had started to clap madly as a flag, made by moa, was unraveled to show a symbol much like the Presidential Seal. But it was different, instead of an eagle, there was a phoenix, and instead of 13 olive branches and arrows, there were seven, to show that we supported peace on all seven continents and that we were ready to fight for them if needed, the same motto was in the phoenix's mouth however, as it was partly true, because out of many members, there came one team.  
  
The shield on the phoenix's chest was different then that on the eagle in the Presidential Seal, instead of Old Glory, there was the Guardian Force symbol with the eye of Ra in the middle as we kept the peace on Earth as the Guardian Force did on Planet Zi. The organoids were very pleased about this as it had been their old team when they lived on Zi.  
  
After the flag was lowered, the lights that had all been off were snapped back on to reveal that all the Zoids were decorated with the Seal on either their heads or their shoulders. Afterwards, we had a small little party and talked and laughed. It was somewhat of a celebration as we had defeated bin Laden and the Death Saurer. Ambient and the other organoids seemed to have a good time as well. Saurer and his best bud, Cloud, another organoid that I found in the ruins but was too shy to say his name, spent most of the time amusing the other guests. Misty, a misty blue organoid, would usually stand next to me and chat about different miscellaneous things.  
  
Wolfsbane, Shadow, and a maroon colored organoid who I fondly called Moonbay, as she was the color of Moonbay, Zeke's old masters friend's, Gustav, stood in a corner and talked with several of the other Rocket members, now all adorned with Phoenix Team jackets. I was dressed in an Admiral's uniform, as I was highest ranked on the Team. I had a red jacket with those gold frilly thingies on the shoulders and my rank marks on the sleeves. The Seal was on my chest along with the stripe of flags that you can usually find on American soldiers uniforms.  
  
* * *  
  
Ambient stood next to me, a gold collar around his neck to show that he was the organoid leader. He seemed rather proud of it as he was only a servant in the past when he worked for the Dark Kaiser. He was now important besides the one who brought the Death Stinger back to life. He still regretted it, but he was now no longer having nightmares of the terrible incident. He seemed at peace since his son was born, knowing that he had finally left that life behind and was concentrating on the war that would probably ensue and trying to be a good mate and father.  
  
* * *  
  
Specular didn't quite have such a terrible past as Reese had changed her tune long before the Death Stinger was brought back to life. She was already a good mother and was fiercely loyal to Washu who she admired and loved. Zeke spent most of his time with either Giovanni or Ryoko and was more loyal to them then Specular and Ambient combined.  
  
* * *  
  
It was later that night did I get to visit my Zoids. Saix was in a corner, his side armor still being replaced and his gun repaired. Blade and Shielder stood closer to the door as both were fully repaired and ready for action as Saix was out of the picture temporarily. I was alone with them for a few minutes or at least thought I was until Ambient's voice echoed in my head.  
  
*What are you thinking about master?*  
  
"Just thinking."  
  
*About what?*  
  
"Just stuff, like if bin Laden is really dead or not. I mean, you saw the smoke around him, there was no way he could have escaped the explosion."  
  
*Prozen was covered in smoke, and didn't escape unscathed, but he still lived. It was the bond he had with the Death Saurer. It brought him to Zoids Eve to mend, but at a terrible price. He was terribly mutated, covered in burnt flesh and metal that made him look like a hideous monster. He still had his evil heart, made even more evil by the power of the Death Saurer, and the fact that he was inside the most powerful land on Zi.*  
  
I turned around and looked at Ambient, his gold collar glinting in the light of the huge light bulbs in the ceiling. "Do you think that bin Laden is still alive? Do you think he's mending right now, because of the Death Saurer?"  
  
*All I know thanks to the Blade Liger of his memories is that he is fiercely loyal to his master and will stop at nothing to bring him back into power. He of course, was piloted by this man, Sirius, as you call him, around the time Voldemort fell.*  
  
"You mean bin Laden wasn't acting out on his own, he just wants the medallion to bring his master back to power, even if he has to die in the process?" Blade roared behind me making me turn around to see him nod his head. "So I am an enemy to Voldemort, not so much as bin Laden, but he still hates me because his master hated me and so he's trying to bring him back to power then.Oh no I've gone cross eyed."  
  
I smacked my head to get my eyes straight again, making Ambient and Blade laugh out. "Shut up." I muttered under my breathe. "So I am as hated as Harry Potter here?'  
  
"That happens to be the dilemma as I should say."  
  
I spun around to face Severus. He was standing in the light of the doorway, showing his silhouette in the light, the lights in my hanger dimmer then those in the main hanger. "What in the hell are you talking about?" I asked in a sort of death tone as he moved towards me.  
  
"Voldemort has known about your existence longer then he has Harry's, even though he found out about you the same year Harry was born. He said that you were not a problem yet and went after Lily and James before he decided to do away with you." Explained Severus, "And it is because of you that Voldemort lost his power. He thought Harry was Siriushotep, not.er.someone else. He was trying to get rid of him to get rid of the lead Sages, as you're called. You have yet to discover your true power. Sailor Ra and the Red Phoenix were just starting the breaking of the ice of Power. They are your staring forms, you might not use them in this war or you might. It all depends on how the cards are dealt in your direction." I looked at Severus sorrowfully.  
  
"Is it because of me that September 11.?"  
  
"Goodness sakes no, that was bin Laden's work on his own terms. He decided just to get rid of American's to level the playing field if Voldemort ever came back. You weren't on his mind at all until about a month before your parents were captured. He had thoughts of trying to take over the United States and her Allies as a complete Hindu nation as revenge for abandoning them in the war against Russia those many years ago. They had run, bin Laden was there as a soldier and saw them run, therefore, he thought the American's were weak and easy to take over."  
  
*How wrong he was when he was defeated numerous times by an American, plus the war in Afghanistan was won, wasn't it? He was just a little perturbed; I'll bet you anything on that.* Chimed in Ambient as I looked sorrowfully to the ground. *Now, why don't we all go to bed and not think about it anymore. I think we might have our first duty tomorrow.* I nodded to him and walked out behind them, turning out the lights as I left, not knowing that a horde of ghosts were brewing behind me.  
  
* * *  
  
*"Honestly, Ambient calls her a master? He was better off with me."* Snorted a good looking, young ghost with wavy red hair.  
  
*"Shut up Hiltz, besides, he hates you now. He's more loyal to her then he was to you, and she treats him with respect. Something you never accomplished."*  
  
*"Enough talk Moonbay, now do you mind explaining why Dr. D and Dogma wanted us to come to Earth in the first place?"*  
  
*"Gladly."* Replied a young African American female ghost. *"He wants to make sure that the Death Saurer 01, the Berserk Panic, and the Equus Nix are in the right hands. Plus we have to help that girl out remember. If Voldemort succeeds in taking over this planet, were there are several portals to Zi, he might move on to Zi, and even Titanis. Remember how happy we are in the Land of the Dead, so peaceful you don't have a care in the world? He'll be able to control us and the organoids beings their so loyal to us, now quite bitching and let's get going."*  
  
Hiltz rolled his eyes and followed Moonbay to the organoid hold so she could talk to Zeke. It took about an hour to find the organoid hold and Zeke in particular, who was really surprised to see both of them after they had been dead for well over four thousand years. *"Hey Zeke, long time no see."*  
  
*Moonbay, where's Van? And why is he with you?* Asked the startled organoid, pointing to Hiltz.  
  
*"Dr. D and Dogma sent us, we had to pull names out of a hat. I wasn't too happy either."*  
  
*"Hey I resent that Moonbay!"*  
  
*"SSSSHHHH! Do you want the whole hanger to hear ya? Nobody alive besides the organoids are supposed to know we're here, remember? Now keep quiet."*  
  
Hiltz just snorted and continued to mutter angrily under his breath, still disturbed at the fact that his organoid, Ambient, was taking orders from someone much weaker then he was.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, the sun streamed into my eyes, waking both me and Ambient up. Ambient never slept in the organoid hold, fearing my safety. He had decided after the fight with the Death Saurer he's better stay with me to protect me if somebody broke into my room at night and tried to kill me. I didn't mind, the sound of metal creaking every now and then last night scared the bajebus out of me, and I was glad for Ambient's company. Every now and then also I would feel a chill running down my spine and through my body, a chill I was never accustomed to, telling me that it wasn't my guardian spirit Xexon checking on me.  
  
Ambient shook his head droopily and stood up, but had to collapse on the floor again. "Ambient, what's wrong?" I asked, scared that something had happened to him without me knowing.  
  
*I don't now, I felt this weak when my master Hiltz died, but that was the only time. I was ill I think it was too long ago to remember.*  
  
*A common organoid disease, it must have followed us here. Ambient caught it shortly after Hiltz died, the shock must have triggered it the first time.*  
  
We both turned to face Specular and Saurer in the doorway. "Well if Ambient caught it from the shock, how do you suppose he got it just recently?"  
  
*Simple, it was still inside the Blade Liger when he merged with it last after the battle with the Death Saurer, which had made him weak. It only attacks organoids if they are weak, and he had the disease when he brought the Blade Liger with him to Earth.* Explained Specular.  
  
*I thought that Blade Liger felt familiar when I merged with it.*  
  
*Well there you go. The shock of Hiltz dead made you weak because you were so depressed you didn't take care of yourself, as such you got sick. Simple fact of life Dad.* Piped Saurer, pushing past his mother.  
  
"That's right, Saurer, well, I guess we have to temporarily retire you until you can get your strength back. I hope it doesn't take that long as I have to head to Afghanistan at the end of the week." I exclaimed, jumping out of bed and heading for the kitchen.  
  
* * *  
  
"What to give an organoid when it's sick. Can't very much give him soup or medicine, as they can't eat, and we don't have any Zoidite. Hmmm." I stood in the kitchen looking in the cupboards as Specular and Saurer took Ambient to the sick bay. Washu entered a few moments later with the paper in her hand. Ryoko quietly followed, not known to Washu.  
  
"Uh God, I think I had too much Sukei last night. I swear if Ryoko comes in here with another bottle I'm going to kill her."  
  
"Let's just say its pay back for giving me that damned tea of yours."  
  
"And maybe you should have been smart enough not to take it!" I snapped at both of them.  
  
"WHAT!?! I dare you to say that again!"  
  
"Fine, Stupid Head!"  
  
"Chicken Girl!"  
  
"Spike Head!"  
  
"Bin Laden's ass!"  
  
"Hey that one hurt!"  
  
"Oh go cry to your Mom!"  
  
"MY MOTHER IS A PRISIONER OF THE TALIBAN SO DON'T YOU DARE DISS HER, YOU TALIBAN FUCKER!"  
  
"I BEG YOUR PARDON MISS. I-THE-MOST-POWERFUL-BEING-IN-THE-WORLD, BUT I DO BELIEVE THAT I AM OLDER THEN YOU! AND MORE POWERFUL!"  
  
"THEN BRING IT ON SKANK!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!"  
  
Ryoko and I had bickers in the past but this was exploding into a full out fight. A ball of light formed in her hand. Same as mine. Soon, we were trying to blow each other to pieces. I had summoned the Fast Flight wings and was chasing Ryoko all over the hanger. Washu was still in the kitchen, a single sweat drop running down the back of her head.  
  
* * *  
  
Severus and Giovanni were walking down the pathway to the kitchen to get something to eat when Ryoko and I shot past, still throwing insults at each other, except this time Ryoko was chasing me. "COME BACK HERE YOU HORSE FUCKER!"  
  
"HEY NEVER DISS THE EQUINE! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT REMARK! HOW DARE YOU, BEINGS YOUR ZOID IS A HORSE TYPE!"  
  
"I DON'T CARE IF IT'S A TESTICLE; I'M STILL GOING TO BLOW YOU TO BITS!"  
  
"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!"  
  
"YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT!"  
  
Ryoko shot an energy blast at me and ended up blasting a part of the wall, and a bit of Alex's Ligers leg.  
  
"RYOKO, I DEMAND YOU GET BACK HERE AND REPAIR MY ZOID!'  
  
Ryoko wasn't paying attention as she was still trying to blow me up. Severus and Giovanni both sweat dropped, watching as we both headed to my hanger.  
  
As we entered the hanger, we continued to blow up at each other. But our fights got the best of us. After we ran out of energy, we started yelling at each other until we were hoarse. It was when I stopped to get a drink when I looked up at my Zoids. "AAAAHHHHHHH!!! NNNOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
Ryoko looked up and started to laugh hysterically at my out burst. All of our blasting had hit the Zoids. Blade and Shielder were both on the ground with leg and armor wounds, and the Saix was missing its gun and three if its front claws. Its front teeth were missing too, making it look really funny. I stopped gawking at my Zoids to throw a death stare at Ryoko, but stopped at half way and burst out laughing. She stopped for a moment to see if I was crazy and turned around. It was when she turned around and looked behind her was what made me laugh harder.  
  
Her jaw dropped and her eyes went wide as she stared at her Nix. It was almost totaled. It had by far taken more damage then all my Zoids put together. It was lying on the ground, sparking a dangerous blue color, and its eyes had gone dull. "My Nix, my poor, poor Nix." She said in a small voice, making me laugh even harder. "You little piece of crap.HOW DARE YOU DESTROY MY ZOID!"  
  
"If I do remember seeing correctly Ryoko, you were the one who fired most of the shots." Came Mailin's hot reply as she entered the hanger with Faye- Ohki on her shoulder.  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
I continued to laugh as I walked out of the hanger, knowing Washu would gladly repair the Zoids. It was when I told Washu about it was when she exploded. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU ALMOST DESTROYED THEM!?!?!? IT TOOK ME MONTHS TO REPAIR BOTH SHIELDER AND BLADE AND WILL TAKE ANOTHER FEW MONTHS TO GET SAIX REPAIRED!"  
  
"Hey blame Ryoko she did most of the firing, and I wasn't the one who was acting like a bitch this morning until Ryoko dissed my mother."  
  
"And that would be a problem because."  
  
"Are you that thick, my mother has been a prisoner of the Taliban and al Quada for two fucking years, and do you know how I feel? Sure it's great that my racist father isn't around so I can watch my show again, but I miss them like hell!"  
  
Washu reached up and patted my shoulder as I totally was overtaken by tears. Ryoko had heard the entire thing, and a small tear fell down her cheek. With that, she soared to the hanger. 


	22. Bin Laden's Revenge: the Liger 007 Enter...

Chapter 21 Bin Laden's Revenge: the Liger 007 Enters the Fray  
  
I was sitting next to the bed with Ambient. His condition was getting worse from what Specular had told me and his eyes and armor sure did look dull. Saurer and Specular had barely left his side since his condition became worse. Little did I know that Specular, Saurer and I weren't the only ones watching over him.  
  
* * *  
  
*"This doesn't look good, not good at all."* Said an old looking doctor ghost as he looked at a huge computer screen. *"Fiona, I think you'd better tell the Fates to get Ambient's life string ready. I don't think he's going to make it."*  
  
*"What do you mean Dr. D?"* Asked a pretty blonde ghost as she watched over Dr. D's shoulder.  
  
*"Ambient has that disease again, but it's much worse then before. It must be something else besides the fact that he caught it from the Red Blade Liger. Someone must have given it to.Hold on! The Death Saurer's claws! Why didn't I think about it?"*  
  
*"What's all the hullabaloo?"* A voice came over from the door. Fiona and Dr. D turned to face Irvine, Moonbay's husband. He had a towel around his neck and grey travel pants on, showing that he had just gotten out of the shower.  
  
*"It's Ambient, he has the disease again."*  
  
*"And you where about to tell me about the Death Saurer's claws, Doctor."*  
  
*"Ah, yes. The Death Saurer I learned has the poison which triggers the disease in its claws. Beings Ambient was merged with the Saix when it got slashed; Ambient felt the sting and got the disease because only organoids are harmed by the illness."*  
  
*"Is there a way to save him Old Man?"* (Irvine always called Dr. D Old Man.)  
  
*"There is one way, but it only weakens the virus so the body can destroy it on its own."*  
  
*"Well, don't leave us hanging Dr. D, can you save him or not."*  
  
*"I think I can, but I need Hiltz's help, being Ambient was his organoid when he was alive."*  
  
Fiona and Irvine looked at each other. They knew very well that Hiltz wouldn't help; he had always treated Ambient like a slave even though Ambient didn't know it. But, maybe.if Moonbay was right about Hiltz bitching that Ambient deserved a better master like him.  
  
*"I don't see why we couldn't give it a try."*  
  
*"I knew you'd see things my way Irvine."*  
  
*"Oh shut up."*  
  
* * *  
  
I leaned against the glass tank of the oxygen chamber. Ambient had been moved to another chamber being his old one had sprung a leak. I sat quietly for another few hours until I went to bed. After I left, three ghosts, including Washu for some strange reason, entered the room. "Well, so you want to help revive Ambient. Well, perhaps we better get started." Washu said excitedly as she hooked up her laptop to the air chamber.  
  
*"OK Hiltz, you know what to do. You owe it to Ambient as an apology for using him like that."* Said Dr. D to Hiltz.  
  
*"Fine, here goes."*  
  
Hiltz wrapped his arms around himself and started to glow a deep red. With a flash he had become light like an organoid and merged into Ambient. Ambient also began to glow a deep red and the chamber iced over. Washu tapped a few buttons on her computer and watched as the ice turned from blue to red. It flashed several times before she tapped a few more buttons, making the ice turn purple. *"I would like to know what you are doing."* Said Fiona as the ice began to change to silver, then yellow.  
  
"This is a tricky task, please do not distract me." Washu scolded, watching the ice turn orange.  
  
*"I'll explain it to you Fiona. What Hiltz is doing is using his power that he gained from the Death Stinger and using it to try and heal Ambient. On the other hand, Washu is using electronic impulses to trigger the power and to give Ambient's power chamber a little boost. Sorta like a shock impulse to the human heart after a heart attack."*  
  
*"So Hiltz's love and sorrow for Ambient is actually saving him?"*  
  
*"Not really, you see Hiltz's heart is supplying some of the power, but most of the power is coming from his will power. He wants to help Ambient because he feels sorry for using him in the past."*  
  
"FINALLY! The healing process is done."  
  
Dr. D and Fiona turned around to face Washu as a worn out Hiltz unmerged with Ambient and the ice on the chamber melted. *"He's not out of the woods yet. He'll still be weak for several weeks, unless of course he has an abundant power supply."* Sighed Hiltz, collapsing into a chair. Most of his energy was gone, and he could barley stand up. A small growl came from Ambient as the chamber was opened and he stepped out. Ambient ran over and hugged his master, who was surprisingly solid for a ghost. Hiltz patted Ambient on the head and told him to lie down on the bed. Ambient climbed into bed, and as his head hit the pillow, he fell fast asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
I awoke to the sound of an organoid song the next morning, Specular happy about something. I climbed out of bed to see what she was so happy about to see Ambient standing up in the hallway; looking much stronger then he had the previous day. "How the hell did he recover so fast?" I asked as Ambient ran over to me slowly and jerkily to hug me. I patted him on the head, Specular and Saurer standing behind us.  
  
*A friend helped.*  
  
That was all Specular said, and Saurer and Ambient had refused to talk. I took it as a surprise and got dressed to start repairing the Zoids. As I entered my hanger, my eyes widened in shock to see Shielder and Blade both standing, and Saix with his front legs replaced. Ryoko was floating next to Saix's head fixing his teeth which had gone missing.  
  
"Ryoko, did you do this for me?" I asked her as she hovered down to my level. She nodded and explained that she had over heard me talk about my mom to Washu, and the fact that Ambient had been in such rough shape. I threw my arms around her, sputtering an apology for the other day, my eyes filling with tears.  
  
* * *  
  
Ryoko had made some mistakes in repairing the Zoids but it was easily fixed thanks to Saurer, who had a gift for repairing totaled Zoids, like if their Zoid Cores had gotten hit. He merged with every one of the much damaged Zoids for several days until they were all repaired. It was while Saix was under construction was when we got a call from the President of the United States, who I hadn't talked to since I was fourteen.  
  
"Erin, bin Laden is still alive and is thinking of bringing the Death Saurer back to life. We need you to go to Afghanistan immediately."  
  
"How can I, all my Zoids are being repaired and my organoid is sick, I can't leave."  
  
"Have Shadow go with you, he's not really needed here at the moment. And you can use one of the Genosaurer's we caught from the Taliban." Said Severus behind me. I looked puzzled for a moment before I decided to take his advice. With that, I told the President I would leave for the main land that evening.  
  
* * *  
  
The Whale King flew over the English Channel silently except for the soft whir of the engines. The red and black Genosaurer I was piloting stood waiting, Shadow merged with him. Washu was standing on the lift that raised me to the Saurer's head. "Washu, take the medallion, I don't want bin Laden to get it if I'm caught."  
  
Washu protested a little until I shoved the medallion and told her she would receive a court Marshall unless she took it. She took it without further complaint and lowered herself to the ground. "We have reached France, please get ready to disembark." Severus' voice rang over the intercom as I closed the cockpit.  
  
* * *  
  
We had traveled for several days until we reached Ukraine. The Genosaurer was in need of repairs and I was in need of supplies. Lucky for me a United States Air Base was nearby and I was able to restock and get the Genosaurer repaired. Finally we set out again through Russia and then through the Caspian Sea. A Whale King from the United States Military took us over the sea and into Iraq. From there I walked over, killed Saddam Hussein and continued. I was attacked part of the way by some of Saddam's men but easily killed them all. They had all piloted Gordos, which looked like a joke compared to the awesome power of the Genosaurer.  
  
Finally, after about a week of traveling, we arrived in Kabul. The Genosaurer scared the natives into telling me where bin Laden's hideout was, in a place called the Shan Mountains.  
  
* * * I took a Gustav from the town elder and continued to the Shan Mountains. Shadow sat atop the head of the Genosaurer, making sure we wouldn't be caught off guard.  
  
* * * It was one night as I made camp did Shadow call out for me to come to arms. I leapt in the Genosaurer to come face to face with a blue Blade Liger. Shadow growled and flew into the air, turning into a beam of light and hitting into my Zoid. The Genosaurer's joints glowed and powered up. We did a face off for several minutes until the Blade Liger with an almighty roar, charged forward. I shot at the Zoid with my Pulse laser guns, hitting the shield generators on its head. Thanks to that, it was unable to produce a shield. The Blade Liger stumbled, but got back up again and unleashed its blades. It shot forward once again with the ion boosters, but I jumped into the air over the blades and slashed off the boosters with the Genosaurer's claws. It fell to the ground.  
  
*That was almost too easy.*  
  
"You're right, almost too easy."  
  
My words where cut short as the Zoid raised itself to its feet. I knew what I had to do, if I had to get my hands dirty with blood, so be it. I started to charge my cannons. The Blade Liger shot forward again, but its blade was blown off, as its armor was scorched.  
  
The Blade Liger pilot wasn't out of tricks yet, he knew that the Genosaurer couldn't turn around because of its anchors on its legs when it was charging a cannon.  
  
I charged my cannon again, not knowing what the pilot had in store for me. But as my cannon fired, but the Blade Liger veered to the right, allowing its blade to cut through the beam. In result one of the Saurer's arms was cut off, but I wasn't done with this blast, I forced the Genosaurer to turn around. It did, but with a price, the leg was damaged, the metal ripped from the strain from turning with the guard in the ground. I blasted away rocks from the surrounding cliffs, which rained on us, damaging both Zoids more.  
  
Finally, I was once again facing my opponent. The Saurer was limp on its leg, which sparked and fizzled with electricity. Just then, a golden streak flew through the air and hit the Blade Liger. It was undamaged from the streak, but as I watched, the Liger became whole again. Its armor was once again repaired, even with a new blade. I was fed up with this Zoid, so I decided to end it. I charged the cannons once more.  
  
This time it hit its target dead on, but the Liger didn't fall. *Damn, an organoid, way does it have to be an organoid?* I cursed as the Zoid began to come closer. A golden shield surrounded the Blade Liger, and its blades glowed a strange gold color. Before too long, I heard the scree of metal against metal as the blade cut into the mouth of the Genosaurer as it was still firing its cannon. Sparks flew in the cockpit, screens cracked, and I was electrocuted. The Genosaurer trembled, and roared a painful roar. I knew only pain, I knew nothing else, and I passed out. Just as I did, the Genosaurer had a finally roar, and was engulfed in flames as it exploded, but not before a protective black armor wall surrounded me and brought me out to safety.  
  
* * *  
  
Shadow stood over me, watching. I had been unconscious for three days, I barley breathed, barely moved. Shadow continued to watch as I slowly opened my eyes.  
  
*Erin, you're awake.* He stopped as he had a good look at my eyes. They were dull, listless; I remembered nothing except for my name and the man who had defeated me. Before the cockpit blew, I was able to get a good look at my attacker, and I could barely believe it. It had been the man I most hated, just as much as bin Laden. I played the memory in my head as Shadow looked at me worried. The blade sliced the Saurer's mouth. I brought up a screen with the person's face, showing me who he was. I had been shocked to find who he was, Lucius Malfoy. I had been shocked because I knew he didn't like anything that had to do with Muggles, but he probably went along to bring Voldemort back.  
  
Shadow handed me a mug of coffee which I slowly drank. "Shadow," I said in a small voice, "Where are we?"  
  
Shadow took out a map and showed me our location. I was able to tell even in my dazed state that we were near an al Qaeda Zoid base. I soon came up with a plan to ransack the base, with the help of a hijacked Zoid and Shadow of course.  
  
* * *  
  
We set off the next morning, after of course Shadow tended to a hand wound which was caused by flying glass. My hand was bandaged, and was slightly stained with blood. Shadow would clean the cut with anti bacterial every six miles and replace the bandage. He was a good doctor, and I had a feeling later in my journey that he was the one who had cleaned Raven's hand wound after he was defeated by Van.  
  
* * *  
  
We would stop to rest every three miles or so as we made our way to our first base. It was late one night when we arrived at an airborne Zoid base closest to the mountains. Shadow had me wait until he had enough attention drawn to him before I would sneak in and take a Zoid. After a few minutes, I crawled in blindly and found a Reynos in the middle hanger. I climbed aboard and in about twenty minutes, the base was completely destroyed and all the Zoids lay on the ground burning. The Reynos had equal damage to most of the Zoids and had fallen to the ground just several minutes after I walked away, Shadow trailing behind me.  
  
* * *  
  
We hit three more bases and caused the same destruction before we came to an ammo base. Shadow hit at the Gun Snipers as I shot down Command Wolves and Gudos with a hijacked Gudos. As soon as the base was in flames and all the Zoids lay in piles of scrap, I emerged with a beaten Gudos, dragging its left foot on the ground and its left arm with a long range gun broke clear off. I jumped out and landed and continued blindly into the desert as the Gudos collapsed to the ground, relieved of its duties of destruction.  
  
* * *  
  
We continued through the desert, Shadow flying in the air to keep watch. I was still listless as an American cargo carrier came up in his Gustav. *A lot of humans are using Zoids these days.* Thought Shadow as he watched the man take me into his Gustav and gave me a ride.  
  
I greedily gulped the jug of water as the man tried to ask my name. I didn't reply, my ears not back to hearing speech again. It took him several minutes before he gave up and watched me as I fell back in my chair and fell asleep. He took the jug from my hand, causing my hand to open and show my cut. He stared for a few seconds before he turned back to the road.  
  
Shadow continued to watch from overhead as the Gustav continued down its dusty trail, unaware that it was heading to my next target, one of bin Laden's main bases.  
  
* * *  
  
The Gustav stopped that night in a ravine for the pilot and me to have dinner and go to bed. As the pilot made soup, I sat in the Gustav, looking at the stars through the orange tinted glass. The day that I was defeated ran through my head like a movie without sound, the sound of the explosion and my screaming filled my ears. I looked down at my hand and touched the scar. My mind filled with malice as I my fingers ran over the white skin. But they thoughts were scattered as the transporter dragged me out of the Gustav and offered me soup.  
  
Shadow stood on the cliff over head and watched as a Redler flew overhead, which looked much the same as Zelda's back home except hers was still being repaired from the fight Ryoko and I had. He watched it fly over head and heard the transporter make a comment that they shouldn't stay here upon seeing Shadow and the Redler.  
  
A crash startled him as Shadow brought down the Redler. I walked away from the man muttering small thanks as I did so. Shadow was waiting for me.  
  
* * *  
  
A siren sounded as an unidentified Redler flew towards a base in a valley. I jumped from the Redlers cockpit, breaking through the glass and landed solidly on the ground below, I then made my way to a fenced off area and found a ready Dark Horn.  
  
I studied the cockpit for a couple seconds before I jumped in upon hearing the sound of Zoids coming. I turned to see the same Blade Liger coming towards me, and I wasn't letting up this time. I turned the Dark Horn and shot down several following Command Wolves. After that, I faced my opponent.  
  
He wasn't alone; he had a Dibison pilot with him. I shot at both of them until the Dibison forward and tried to ram me head on. I easily over turned him with the Dark Horns nose horn. I continued to go towards the Blade Liger, only to be once again blocked by the Dibison, who promptly shot off on of my gattling guns. The Blade Liger then shot forward and sliced off one of its legs.  
  
The Dark Horn fell, but I ejected the last gun from its back and took it in my mouth. I fired it blindly, wasting ammo. I then jumped out of my Zoid and watched as the Blade Liger lowered and opened the canopy. I stared into the face of my attacker, Malfoy. His image reflected off my eyes, triggering my memory, soon my personality came back as well as my vengeance. With an evil smile and evil looking eyes, I smirked at my attacker before yelling out, "SHADOW!"  
  
Shadow landed behind me and opened his chest, allowing dozens of wires to surround me, as I bid farewell and disappeared within the depths of light.  
  
* * *  
  
Shadow landed several miles away and let me exit him. I stood and looked out at the direction of the base. "Well Shadow, I'm back, and better then ever."  
  
Shadow nodded and growled, but was interrupted as a missile hit the ground behind us. A piece of rock hit me and Shadow behind the head, knocking us both unconscious. A Command Wolf and a white Liger stood over us, their eyes glowing.  
  
* * *  
  
I awoke in a prison cell, not worried at, knowing I would somehow escape with all the training I had. Shadow was chained to the wall outside of my cell, still out cold. "Well look who is awake." Said a cold merciless voice that echoed around me. I turned to find a very deformed bin Laden, covered in what looked like melted metal and slime.  
  
"You.You're alive.?"  
  
"Very much so, the Death Saurer and I have a complete bond, I cannot die unless it is destroyed when I am its core."  
  
"What are you going to do with Shadow?"  
  
"What else, brainwash him like his son Dorado and make him our slave."  
  
My eyes widened in horror. To think, the organoid that helped Malfoy, was Shadow's son? Had Shadow been brainwashed yet, or did he still have his mind? I continued to ask these questions in my head as bin Laden chuckled behind me.  
  
"Do you remember the last time we came within this distance to me, before you got Shadow and the other organoids?"  
  
"The sword duel at the cathedral, yes."  
  
"You killed my son then, remember?"  
  
"Yes, I remember."  
  
"I was foolish then, but I've learned better now. I will let you go without punishment if you give me the one thing I most desire.the medallion, now."  
  
I smirked and shot a side glance at him. "I don't have it; I left it in Britain, with my family."  
  
"Fool, you have no family."  
  
"I guess Afghans are too self centered to consider friends as family then. My dad was right all along about Arabs, which reminds me, I will consider your request if you let me talk to my parents first face to face."  
  
Bin Laden thought for a moment before he called one of his minions to bring in my parents. After a few minutes, bin Laden was carted out and my parents were carted in. They both looked a lot skinner and their hair had grown out since I last saw them. They no longer wore their bath robes which they wore when they had been captured; instead they wore ragged wizards robes. Mom was the first to notice me. "Erin, Erin is that you?" I nodded as she ran forward and threw her arms around me. Dad hugged both of us.  
  
"Finally, we can finally end it."  
  
"What are you talking about Dad? I'm not here to end anything. I'm still against bin Laden, and Shadow here is going to help me." I said, gesturing to my organoid. "Shadow won't let me down, I know he won't." Shadow softly growled and leaned against the wall, watching me as I got reacquainted with my family.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning was when they took Shadow away to the machine room. I was ready to make my move then. I couldn't take my parents as bin Laden had moved them to another base just last might. I waited until only one soldier remained, then with one fatal swoop; I hit him with the side of my hand in the neck, causing him to fall, dead.  
  
I took a small explosive from a small pouch underneath my thigh high brown leather boots. From a sliding panel in the heel of my left boot, I came out with a small bit of putty and stuck it just behind the lock on my cell door, where I stuck the explosive in the putty. I gently pulled a small red part in the explosive and pulled it out until a string came out about a good three feet. I squeezed the red bulb, causing the explosive to blow, destroying the lock. I casually pushed open the door and walked out.  
  
* * *  
  
"Can't you control him yet?" Snapped bin Laden to his men. Shadow was putting a good fight when I had gotten to an abandoned supervision deck, which would not have been true if the dead bodies on the floor where alive as they had been several minutes before I came in and released the poison gas. Shadow saw me do this and continued to try desperately to get to me. It wasn't until Shadow tried to pull in my direction did a soldier spot me.  
  
I was running down the hallway for dear life when I came to a huge empty hanger. I was just about to turn and leave when a small growl came from the other side. I snapped on a light to see a beautiful white Liger standing a corner, collecting dust. I jumped down to the bottom level where the Liger was and walked towards it. "Hey Liger, you look lonely. I would stay and chat but my organoid needs me. I have to go, but I'll be back to get you out of here soon, how about it buddy."  
  
The Liger's eyes simmered a minute, and then it lowered its head and opened the canopy. A voice came into my head telling me, *Jump in, I'll help.* I succumbed to the Liger and jumped in. The harness lowered over my head. The canopy closed, and the Liger roared once again. With one strong heave from its hind legs, it shot forward and turned on a pair of boosters on its back and slammed through the wall. It skidded on the hard sandy ground and spun around and slammed into another wall, which lead to the brain wash room. Shadow was almost in the brainwashing machine before we got there. Dorado spun around and attacked us, but Liger batted him away easily. The crash against the wall must have triggered the organoids memory as he jumped up and helped his father.  
  
"Dorado, head to England, tell the others I sent you. GO!"  
  
Dorado growled a reply and merged with a Hel Cat not too far away, running to the sunrise. Liger roared again and smashed the machine, flinging Shadow away. Shadow growled and merged with the Liger, causing the Liger to become more powerful. I destroyed the room before I ran away from the base itself.  
  
It was when we had destroyed trailing Sleepers, Guysacks programmed to attack when an intruding Zoid appears, Liger told me something important. *We have to destroy a huge white satellite dish in this area. Bin Laden had it constructed to teleport all the world's adults to satellites in space; we have to destroy it before the plan can be carried out!* I agreed with Liger and headed south. While we ran, I was able to get my new Zoids name, the Liger 007. Liger 007 continued to run past its booster's capabilities, but it was no use.  
  
* * *  
  
"Now, you must push it now!" Screamed bin Laden at his scientists as they prepared to push a very evil button. With one strong strike, one of the scientists pressed the button. A strong vibration emitted from a satellite dish encircled the globe. Adults felt a sharp pain in their chests as they were taken from the planet. All the children and teenagers felt the pain as well and passed out.  
  
Meanwhile, a strong wave came and swept the Liger off its feet, Shadow was shaken from the core, and I was thrown from the cockpit. I hit my head on a rock and passed out with the help of a sharp pain in my chest, with the words *We have failed* flashing on the Liger's command screen. 


End file.
